My Real Parents
by redfrog
Summary: AU to HBP, Hermione finds out that she is not the Granger's daughter. We find out there is more to the Slytherins than we thought and not all Gryffindors are good. This is a SSHG fic with some other potential parings. Some Dumbledore and Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

My Real Parents:

_**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me and I am not making any $$$ off of it. This world belongs to the talented JKR, I am just playing with it. _

_**Note**: This story is AU to HBP mostly due to the fact that this plot line has been sitting in my notebook since before the book came out. _

_I am trying a new angle with this story that I have never tried to write before. This is a Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing story that will show corruption in those we believe to be good and compassion in those we believe to be evil. The main pairing is going Snape/Hermione with Hermione being the 'main' character. There will be some Ron and Dumbledore bashing and the Slytherins will be completely out of character. Overall I think it will be a fun new story but maybe not for everyone's tastes. Please review and let me know what you think._

_I have an almost year old baby (I can't believe he'll be one Sept. 23rd!) so I do not have much time to write and will update as often as I can. I have the first few chapters written but not all of it. Also, I do not have a beta, and do not plan on using one. I will spell check as best I can… but please no flames for spelling, punctuation or grammar errors because if I spend my limited time hunting for them you will never get a story update. _

_Thanks, Redfrog_

**Prologue:**

Everyone always wondered why Tom Riddle never liked Albus Dumbledore. No one realized that the main reason was one Minerva McGonagall. Tom and Minnie (yes she actually went by Minnie) were close friends all throughout their Hogwarts education. It was odd for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to be friends but not these two. You see they both spent an inordinate amount of time in the library. Minerva had natural talent in transfiguration and DADA and Tom had it in charms and dark arts (actual dark arts as they only stopped teaching them once Dumbledore was headmaster). They often teamed up as study partners since no one else in their year was intelligent enough to challenge them.

It was at the end of their 6th year that things began to change in their friendship. They began to see each other more, often finding any possible excuse to spend time together. It was only when a Slytherin girl asked Tom out and he watched Minerva hex her that they realized they liked each other romantically. They kept their relationship a secret, the other Slytherins would not appreciate their soon to be head boy involved with a Gryffindor.

The summer before 7th year Minerva was offered an assistantship with the transfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore. She would help him teach the 1st through 3rd year classes and the time would count towards an apprenticeship with him after she finished university. Tom and Albus did not get along. Tom thought Dumbledore was too friendly with Minnie and Albus thought there was something shifty about Tom. Tom was very upset to find that Minerva would be working so closely with Dumbledore; he didn't trust the other man, especially not around his girlfriend. Minerva was ecstatic about her assistantship as she loved transfiguration and hoped to teach it one day.

Tom and Minerva's relationship progressed quickly over the summer. She even invited him to stay with her for part of the summer since she knew how much he hated the orphanage. By the time they returned for their 7th year as head boy and girl, they were head over heals in love with each other, even if no one else knew it. The year progressed and after Tom opened the chamber of secrets the school went into panic. He realized that he and Minerva could never be together if he wanted to follow in Salazar Slytherin's footsteps. She was too much a Gryffindor and didn't have the same beliefs that he did. After framing Hagrid and closing the chamber back up, Tom started to distance himself from Minerva.

This confused her and she ended up spending more time than ever with Dumbledore, which in turn caused Tom to push her away more. Eventually he told her that they could not be together and they ended not only their romantic relationship but also their friendship shortly before Graduation.

As the years went on, Minerva studied and received her Masters in transfiguration and Tom slowly morphed into the Dark Lord Voldemort and began gathering followers. It was almost 30 years before they saw each other again. By then Minerva was the transfiguration professor and Gryffindor head of house at Hogwarts due to Dumbledore being named Headmaster. Tom had begun his first reign of terror and Minerva was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix.

Minerva was on an information gathering mission for the Order when she was kidnapped along with James and Lilly Potter. She was terrified but James was determined that he could get them out alive, again. This was the third time that he and Lily had been captured by Death Eaters. Minerva was taken from the dungeon where they were being kept and placed in the Dark Lord's bed chamber. She was terrified of what her once best friend and boyfriend had become.

While incarcerated by the Death Eaters she spent her time as Voldemort's play thing. She had given up hope of rescue and resigned herself to life as the Dark Lord's concubine when the Potters escaped. Tom was furious and took it out on his death eaters for being incompetent and then on her for being associated with them. When one of his death eaters offered to kill Minerva for him, Tom realized that although he may despise everything she stood for; he still loved her and could not bear to see her killed. He released her back to Dumbledore and his Order of the Chicken before one of his followers harmed her by mistake.

A month or so later Minerva realized that she was pregnant. As the only man she had been with was Tom, she knew her child was the spawn of the Dark Lord. Albus was furious, mostly because he had been trying to move his relationship with Minerva past platonic for years and secondly because she refused to terminate the child. Albus convinced her to hide the pregnancy and then give up the child so that Tom would never learn that he has an heir. He was terrified of how powerful and intelligent a child of those two could be. Minerva was sent away at the end of the school year when she began to show her condition and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on September 19, 1979. Albus took the baby girl and switched it with a muggle baby that had been stillborn and modified the doctors' memories. He thought she would be safe being raised by parents who thought her their own instead of growing up knowing she was adopted. A little over a year later he made the mistake he was trying to avoid with Minerva's child when he placed little Harry Potter with his abusive relatives.

The summer before Hermione's 7th year her mother got very sick and needed a blood transfusion. Both Hermione and her father offered their blood but neither was compatible. When Hermione realized what her parents' blood types were as well as what her own was she realized that she could not be their biological child. She asked her dad about it while they waited for a match for her mother's blood. Her father tried to tell her about her birth and realized that things were very hazy, like someone had blotted out some of his memories and all he could see were shadows. He told her how happy they were that she was alive and healthy since her mother had many problems during the pregnancy and the doctor's had only given her a 50 chance of having a live birth.

Hermione realized that her parents must have had their memories altered and she was switched at birth with their real child who must have died. It was a good explanation, but it didn't explain why someone would want to do that and who her real parents were. Was she really a pureblood? Could she not really be a muggle born like she thought? She kept the information to herself since she didn't want to alarm her parents and since she didn't want to stir up a commotion with her friends. They had a lot more to worry about with the war than who her real parents might be.

Chapter 1

"Will you two ever grow up?" Hermione grumbled at Ron and Harry as they attempted to put their trunks in the compartment they were going to share for their last train ride to Hogwarts. They were beginning their 7th year and Hermione was head girl and annoyed with her friends' immaturity.

"I've given up all hope of that ever happening," Ginny told her from the doorway where she saw the mess the two boys were making. "Honestly you two, you've been able to use magic all summer and you forget you can once we get back on the train to school!" The boys had the grace to look sheepish. "You can't imagine how trying it was being around the two of them for a whole month!" Ginny told Hermione while shaking her head. Harry had gone to stay at the Burrow when he turned 17.

"Did you enjoy staying at the Burrow this summer Harry?" Hermione asked as she arranged herself next to Ginny in the compartment.

"It was brilliant," Harry told her with a huge smile. "The whole family was there this summer, well minus Percy the Prat and we got to play Quidditch almost every day."

"Oh, tell her what you did to the Dursley's before you left!" Ron told him with a laugh.

"Harry please tell me you didn't use magic on muggles. You know you can get expelled for that!" Hermione moaned, when would they ever learn?

"Don't worry Moine; I made sure to read the law on this one. As long as the muggles are already aware of magic there is nothing preventing me from performing it in front of them and as long as the magic itself is not performed directly on the muggles in question, there is no harm done." He told her with a grin worthy of his marauder heritage.

"What did you do to them then?" She asked, secretly pleased that he found a loophole to punish his horrible relatives.

"I just charmed almost everything in the house. I charmed the fridge to oink at Dudley and not to open for him along with the pantry. I charmed all the furniture to moan and insult anyone heavy who sits on it. And I charmed all of Aunt Petunia's favorite china to shriek and run away if she attempted to clean them. I did some other small things as well, but those were the best. Oh wait; I also charmed Dudley's Smeltings stick to shock him every time he hits someone with it!" He told her with a grin.

"Very original Harry," She told him with a raised eyebrow. "I was unaware you were able to perform all those charms."

"Yeah, well for the first part of the summer the only thing I had to entertain myself were my school books, so I flipped through them all and made notes on which ones could help me in the war as well as a list that would help in pranking." He told her with a grin. "I intend to make sure the school knows that I am the son of a marauder!"

"Well, leave me out of it. I don't want to loose my head girl privileges because you were acting like a child." She told him.

"What's so great about being head girl anyway?" Ron asked her with a frown.

"Well for starters I get my own room. I also don't have a curfew, have unlimited access to the restricted section and I can assign detentions and take points." She told them with a huff, making their eyes bulge out.

"Wow, I am so going to try for head girl next year!" Ginny laughed.

"You'll be able to raid the kitchens for us whenever we need!" Ron told her in greedy awe. "No more avoiding Snape while sneaking food up to the tower!"

"Sorry boys, but I will have much more important things to do this year than sneak you food. A small thing called studying for my NEWTs! Don't think you two will be getting out of studying either." She scolded them before grabbing a book and settling in for the long ride.

Draco Malfoy was fuming at not having been made head boy. Ever since his father was sent to prison at the end of his 5th year things had not been going his way. The headmaster was no longer able to be controlled by his father strong arming the Board of Governors and it was becoming tiresome. He was accustomed to having his way all the time and didn't like having to work for things that he could easily have handed to him. He was even more upset that the bushy haired little mudblood Granger had gotten head girl. He couldn't believe that a mudblood had a higher place in the school than he did! He was going to make that uppity know-it-all pay for upstaging him.

Draco spent the first week of school planning his revenge on the mudblood. His professors noticed he seemed distracted but didn't mention anything. The only one who knew he was up to something was Snape who mentioned to the headmaster that they should keep a close eye on the boy.

Draco had finally figured out how to embarrass the head girl. There were spells that were only activated by certain types of blood. His house had a large array of anti-muggle and anti-muggle born curses on it. He just modified one of those curses so it was no longer deadly. He may want the bookworm to suffer but there was no way he was risking expulsion by killing her, she just wasn't worth that risk.

The curse would activate when a muggle born walked through the scanning point. The person who set it off would then be hung from their feet in the air, stripped of clothing and a 'No Muggles Welcome' sign would hang from their neck. Draco thought it fitting since Granger seemed such a goody-goody prude as well. He had overheard Ron and her fighting the year before about how she wouldn't let him get past 1st base. The whole school knew that the Weasel had dumped her a day later for a Hufflepuff who would put out. Draco still chuckled at the mysterious hex that Weasel got hit with that made him flaccid for two months after that. It was a shame they never caught Granger or she never would have made head girl.

Draco finished setting up the muggle curse seconds before potions class and slipped in the door just as the bell was ringing. As Granger was the only mudblood in their advanced potions class he didn't have to worry about someone else setting his trap off. He was smug all throughout Potions class and Snape was on high alert. When at the end of class nothing bad had happened, Severus wondered what exactly had Malfoy so excited. He followed the students out of the classroom to try and prevent whatever it was that Malfoy had done. He could see the residual magic of the curse in the hallway but was not in time before the students started walking through its path. As he inspected it, wondering why it was not harming the students, he realized it was triggered by muggle blood. He yelled for Miss Granger to stop but it was too late. He watched as she walked a foot past the magical scanners, but nothing happened. She turned around to question him as he hurried towards her. Draco was staring in shock as the mudblood stood in the middle of his anti-mudblood trap and was perfectly fine! He was livid and trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Never mind Miss Granger," Snape told her with a sneer. "It seems to be your lucky day." He watched her walk off and wondered why the trap didn't spring and turned on Draco to demand him to dismantle it. Before he had the chance to make his demands Colin Creevy came rushing up to him and the trap sprang. Colin was hanging from the ceiling of the hall, completely nude and the 'No Muggles Welcome' sign swayed around his neck as the poor boy looked around terrified. Snape didn't know what to think, obviously the trap worked but why did it not effect Granger?

Draco was thinking the same thing. He had obviously set the trap up properly as Creevy was proof, but why didn't Granger set it off? He would have to ask his father; maybe he missed some aspect of the ward that scanned the blood.

Professor Snape let down the terrified Gryffindor boy and conjured him a robe. "What were you doing barreling down my hallway in the first place Mr. Creevy?"

"The headmaster wants to see you in his office before lunch," the small boy was able to stutter out before dashing of towards Gryffindor tower to get into new robes.

"We will discuss your punishment later Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered at him. "For now I must go inform the headmaster of what has taken place. I would be careful in transfiguration this afternoon, I doubt Professor McGonagall will appreciate knowing one of her precious Gryffindors was hanging from the ceiling."

"I don't understand it Albus," Snape told his mentor later that night after dinner. "The curse was set up perfectly yet Granger walked right through."

"I am sure you are mistaken Severus, the curse must have needed multiple muggle born signatures to set off and Miss Granger was just the first one through." Albus told him, upset that Hermione's parentage may come into question. If it got out who she really was it could be very bad news for the light side.

"Could the Grangers perhaps be squibs?" Severus asked. "If they are from magical parents that would explain why the curse didn't affect her. Even if just one of her parents was a squib it could explain it."

"Perhaps Severus, but it could also be that young Malfoy did not set the curse properly. Either way I expect you to punish him appropriately. I believe a week's detention with either Minerva or Argus will cure him of his need to belittle muggle born students." Albus told him before dismissing him when his Dark Mark flared to life.

"I must go Albus, he calls." Severus said and hurried out past the apparition wards and to the Dark Lord's side. He bowed low and took his place in the circle.

"Severus, I was informed today that Potter's mudblood friend may not be a mudblood after all." Voldemort hissed at him. After Snape told him the story from his own perspective he told him what Albus had said about it as well as his questioning if her parents could be squibs. "All the possibilities are intriguing Severus. Test her blood, find out. If she is pure we will begin recruiting her, she is a very talented witch and if she has purity of blood she would make a nice addition to our ranks."

"Yes my lord," he said bowing. "I will begin the potions needed to test her blood immediately. Is she to have knowledge that I have her blood?"

"Only if it will not get back to that old fool. Convince the chit you need it for something or force it from her, just get her tested immediately."

"Yes my lord, thank you my lord," Snape said and dissapperated.

The next day Severus approached Hermione while she studied alone in the library. "Miss Granger I require an ingredient for a potion that I am hoping you will be able to willingly supply me."

"Which ingredient do you need Professor?" She asked him politely, wondering why he would ask her and not one of his Slytherins.

"I need blood of a virgin willingly given," he told her and studied her face. "The older the girl the more potent and I am afraid that none of my upper year Slytherins qualify to donate."

"I am able to supply that ingredient sir," she said with a blush and not meeting his eyes, therefore missing his triumphant smirk. They headed to his office and he retrieved three small vials of her blood before forcing her to eat healing chocolate before going back to studying.

Severus added the required drops of blood to the pureblood potion. The potion changed colors depending upon the purity of blood added. It will turn yellow for a complete muggle with no magic, orange for a muggleborn, red for a child of a muggleborn or squib and a muggle (1/4 magic), purple for a half-blood, blue for ¾ blood, and green for a pureblood. After adding Granger's blood the potion turned blue and Snape's eyes bulged, she was more pure of blood than both he and the dark lord!

After finding that she was indeed not muggle born he added a vial of her blood to the paternity potion he had brewed in anticipation. He knew his lord would want to know why she was hidden among muggles. He could not believe the results of the potion and brewed another batch to confirm the test. Hermione Jane Granger was the daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Severus could not wrap his mind around the fact that first she was the daughter of the dark lord, who to his knowledge did not know he had a child and secondly, when was Minerva ever pregnant?

Before Severus had time to go to Albus with this new information he was called back to the Dark Lord's side. He knew he must reveal the information or loose his position as a spy but was not looking forward to Albus' reaction. "What results do you have for me Severus?" Voldemort hissed at him.

"My lord," Severus bowed shaking, hoping he would not be killed for what he was about to say. "The results of the purity test revealed the Granger girl to score blue which means she is the daughter of at least a pureblood and a half-blood. I went on to test her paternity once I received the results of the first test. I performed the paternity test twice my lord to verify that the results were in fact accurate. There is no mistake my lord."

"Who does this child belong to?" Voldemort hissed, sensing Severus' hesitance and fear of being reprimanded for giving the answer.

"Her mother is Minerva McGonagall my lord," Severus started with the easier of the two parents. He saw Voldemort tense at hearing that and hurriedly continued before he was cursed or worse killed. "It seems that you are the child's father my lord, though I do not know how."

Tom remained absolutely silent as he processed the information. He has a child and heir and with the woman he once loved. She had hidden the fact that she was pregnant well or his spies would have found out back then. He knew when she became with his child, for he often thought of the days she spent in his bedchambers as his captive. She was the only woman he had slept with since before he took the name Voldemort. He could remember the night that she finally stopped fighting him and accepted she was his captive. She had screamed his name in passion that night, captive or not he knew how to please a woman. He wondered if that was the night his daughter was conceived. He wondered how she would respond to knowing he was her father.

"Tell me more about the girl," Tom told Severus and sat down on his throne, listening to everything Severus could remember about his daughter. He could handle that she was a Gryffindor, he could handle that she was raised muggle, what he had problems with was the fact that she was so close to Potter. He also did not like hearing how close she had been to the Weasley boy, that family may be pure but not good enough for his daughter. "Tell me how you got her blood." He demanded, for Severus' sake she better not have been harmed.

"I told her I needed Virgin's blood for a potion I was brewing and she willingly offered it to me," Severus told him glad he had taken that option and not harmed her.

Tom was relieved to hear that his daughter was still pure; he would have had to kill the Weasley boy for deflowering his daughter. "Return to the school, make sure she is treated with the respect she deserves." Tom said before calling the rest of his death eaters and issuing the command that Hermione Granger was not to be harmed per pain of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione didn't understand what was happening. Just two days ago she was harassed by the Slytherins at every opportunity and now they went out of their way to avoid her. It was as if they were afraid to upset her for some reason. Even Malfoy stopped badgering her, she could not figure out what was going on. She was afraid they were planning something nasty for her. She had just finished her breakfast when the mail arrived. A beautiful black owl landed next to her plate with a letter for her. The bird hooted softly and settled in to wait with her. She assumed that the writer expected a response so she carefully opened the strange seal on the envelope, it looked almost like the Slytherin house crest.

Hermione was floored by what the letter contained. Inside was a letter from the Dark Lord himself claiming to be her real father. He claimed not to know how she came to be with the Grangers but assured her that she is in fact not muggle born. She had known that the Grangers were not her biological parents but she had never imagined that Voldemort would be her dad! In the letter he told her that he wished to get to know her and hoped that they could stay in contact using Onyx, her new owl. He said he charmed the bird to be able to find him yet he would not be able to be tracked. He also said she could call him Tom if it would make her more comfortable and even if she chose not to write him that Onyx was hers.

Hermione peered at Onyx. If not for the owl staying with her and cooing as she petted him she would have assumed it was a sick joke of someone's. As it was, she knew she was not a Granger so it was possibly true. Making up her mind she placed Onyx on her shoulder, the letter in her pocket, and headed towards the head table. "Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you in private please."

After handing Dumbledore the letter to read she sat back in the overstuffed armchair and tried to breathe steadily. The phrase, "Could it be true?" kept repeating through her mind, not allowing her to concentrate on her surroundings. It wasn't until Fawks let out a comforting trill that she snapped out of her daze and waited for what the headmaster would say.

Albus was dumbfounded, he had no idea how Voldemort could have found out that Hermione was his daughter. He was glad that the girl came to him first, that at least shows that she won't be running off to join her father right away. He knew he would have to reveal everything to her in order to keep her on their side. She would understand why she was given away once she learned of the circumstances of her birth. She was a smart girl, she understood rape and she already respected Minerva. He would re-unite mother and daughter. With Minerva looking over her shoulder all the time there was no way she would turn towards the dark.

He called Minerva into his office and then he explained the situation to both of them. Where as he had always known Hermione was Minerva's daughter, the stern transfiguration professor had no idea. Hermione watched stunned as her normally cool and stern professor began to weep. Minerva was overjoyed that she was able to meet her daughter. She never wanted to give her away in the first place but it was the safest way for both of them. "Oh my precious girl, I have thought of you every day since your birth and never given up hope that one day we would be reunited." Minerva said holding Hermione close to her. "Ever since you started here I always hoped my daughter would be like you, and here you are!"

"You're not disappointed?" Hermione asked timidly. She thought her mother would have wanted her to be a Quidditch player or more popular.

"How could anyone ask for a better child?" Minerva asked her with a smile. "You have the best grades in the school, are head girl and are a Gryffindor to boot. You have always been polite, are loyal to your friends and stick up for what you believe in. I don't think I could have raised you any better myself. Your parents did a wonderful job."

"Thank you; I do love my parents very much. We were very close before I found out I was a witch. They have been very supportive of my having powers and there being a whole world they knew nothing about. I am grateful that I was placed with them and not in an orphanage. I had a very happy childhood." Hermione told Minerva.

"I don't want to take the place of your parents, but I would love to get to know you better. I know it will be awkward at first but I know we can work it out." Minerva told her and hugged her again before leaving to prepare for her first class of the day.

"Hermione, I know I don't need to tell you to keep this information to yourself. I don't want the student body treating you poorly for who your father is." The headmaster told her, wondering how he could keep his involvement in the situation a secret. "I also don't think I need to tell you that keeping in touch with the man that fathered you is a bad idea. He is a very evil man Hermione and it would be best for you to stay as far away from him as possible. Don't forget that his main goal is to destroy your best friend and eliminate muggle borns. You may no longer be a muggle born but you know what it feels like to be discriminated against, I don't want you to fall into the same trap."

"Of course Headmaster," Hermione said with respect before leaving for her class as well. What she didn't tell him was that she intended to keep writing her father. She wanted to know more about him; maybe she would find something to help Harry.

Ron and Harry did not react well to her news. She told them first so they would not find out from another source and think her evil. "I know you're the same person you always have been, but your father being Voldemort is a lot to digest." Harry told her, sinking deeply into the sofa he was sitting on. "I won't hold your parentage against you, but I can't imagine too many people will be able to overlook it."

"Of course they won't overlook it!" Ron yelled. "She's the spawn of the most vile and evil creature on the face of the earth!"

"Now I'm just spawn huh?" Hermione asked him icily. "Does it mean nothing to you that my mother is our head of house and a member of the Order? Do you really think finding out who my real parents are makes me any different than who I was before I knew?"

Ron just looked at her like she had two heads. "Ew, I can't believe I kissed someone who is related to that snake!" He cried wiping his mouth off like he had kissed her lately when it had in reality been almost a year.

"I don't know what your problem is; you slept in the same bed as his most trusted servant for three years. I'd suggest you shut up and think about what you're about to say before you say it or Hermione here will hex you." Harry warned his best mate.

"Of course she'll hex me. It'll probably be something totally dark that her daddy taught her. I bet she already knows all the dark arts spells." Ron said with a sneer.

"You really are a moron," Hermione told him. "I have only ever had one owl from Tom Riddle and I let you read it. How would he teach me spells? Besides, I despise the dark arts and would never use them. I am on Harry's side of this war even if my biological father is the enemy. I am not going to change all my beliefs just because I found out that he forced himself on my mother to bring me into existence."

"Don't listen to him Hermione, you can't help who your parents are." Harry told her with a small smile. Ron continued to sneer at Hermione and she decided to leave for the library to finish her charms essay while he thinks about if he really wants to throw 6 years of friendship away.

"I'm going to the library. If you want to continue being my friend Ronald Weasley I suggest you think about accepting this. Like Harry said I can't change it, in fact they have been my parents the entire time you knew me so nothing is different now. Please don't ruin our friendship over this. I will not allow you to treat me like garbage so make your decision soon." She told him and hurried out of the room so no one would see the tears in her eyes.

The week went by slowly. The Slytherin's had taken to calling her 'My Lady' when they passed her and it was causing her already strained relationship with her friends to become worse. Every time a Slytherin was polite to her she could see a vein pulsing in Ron's forehead. Harry tried to stay neutral but he really had a lot more in common with Ron than her. He still did his homework with her but would always end up back hanging out with Ron discussing the newest Quidditch gossip or playing games.

Hermione was invited to that night's Order meeting. She was going to be allowed to join since Minerva had given her permission as her mother. At the meeting she was introduced to a few of the people she didn't know and then sat quietly next to Minerva while the adults discussed mundane information. Finally Albus announced who Hermione really was and asked for ideas as to what to do now that Tom was aware of her existence. It was finally decided that she would become another spy for the Order as Severus was no longer bringing them much information.

"You are already on the outs with your friends so your switch to the Dark will be more believable. You will have to take Occlumency lessons from Severus to keep your mind from Tom and also for him to tutor you in some dark arts magic. You will need to demonstrate that you can cast dark spells before you will be fully accepted into Tom's ranks." Albus told her and she wondered how she no longer had a say in her own life. She also wondered if this was how Harry felt after a meeting with the old man. "You will continue a written correspondence with Tom until you are trained well enough for a face to face encounter."

The meeting was over quickly after that and she made her way back to the castle with Minerva, wondering at how much her life was changing. "I don't know if I can do this. I have never even thought about learning dark magic." She told her mother.

"Don't worry too much about it," Minerva told her. "Severus won't teach you anything too dangerous. Remember that until Albus became headmaster every student in 5th year and up studied the dark arts as well as defense against them. They are not inherently evil; it's all about the intent of the caster. The same way that harmless levitation spells can be turned nasty by levitating someone off a cliff; it is about the intent of the spell."

"I know, I guess I am just scared and overwhelmed. Last week I had no idea who my real parents were and now I am an undercover operative for the Order of the Phoenix, my head of house is my mother and my father is the Dark Lord bent on destroying my best friend. Things have just changed so much in so little of time and it's hard to deal with." Hermione told her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's training was going well with Professor Snape. She was also in almost daily contact with Tom. Her owl Onyx was becoming a much better familiar than Crookshanks was. Crooks was overly independent and only ever around when he wanted affection; Onyx seemed to be able to sense her moods and would appear when she needed to vent some of her frustrations. Her largest frustration was Ron. They had not had a civil word to each other since she had told him who her parents were. He had even taken to glaring at Professor McGonagall to the point where she had to write his mother. Of course Ron blamed Hermione for the howler his mother sent him and then proceeded to try and curse her in the hallway, thereby loosing Gryffindor 50 points from Professor Flitwick who had been standing near by.

Harry and she hardly had any time together any more since she was spending so much of her free time with professor Snape training. Her Occlumency lessons were much different than the type that Harry had. Snape was much more gentle and explained things to her. She was quickly picking up the basics but was no where near being able to hide things without her father suspecting.

"That is good; now that you can consistently block all your thoughts we need to move on to blocking only specific ones. I want you to concentrate on a memory, something recent. How about when Malfoy tripped Weasley this afternoon and he fell down that flight of stairs." Snape said smirking at her.

Hermione tried to hide her smile as she thought of that memory. One of the benefits of having the Slytherins practically worship you is that if someone pissed her off, they seemed to be on the receiving end of all the Slytherins jokes. "Alright sir," she told him as she conjured that image.

"Now I want you to envision protecting that memory somehow. You can pretend there is wards around it, lock it in a trunk, or something that will keep me out." He told her. He was surprised with how quickly she was grasping the concepts he was presenting. He knew she was brilliant but had thought that had more to do with her constant studying rather than sheer talent, he had obviously been wrong.

They practiced for another hour until Hermione could successfully keep a single memory from Snape while allowing all the rest to run free. "The trick now is that you don't want anyone to realize that you are hiding memories. It would look suspicious if there was something you were keeping locked up that tight from him. We will keep working on this until you are so comfortable with it that it becomes second nature then I will start to get more aggressive in my teaching and we will see just how much you can protect your mind." He told her.

"Thank you for all your help so far," Hermione told him with a shy smile. She had been enjoying all their time together. Snape was so knowledgeable and the thing she loves the most is knowledge.

"It is my pleasure Miss Granger," he told her as he led her to the door.

"Would you mind calling me Hermione when we are training sir, every time you say Miss Granger I assume I am in trouble!" She told him with a smile.

"Alright Hermione but on the condition that you call me Severus when we are here training as well," he told her wondering where that came from. He rarely let anyone call him by his first name, and especially not a student!

Soon it was time for Halloween. Dumbledore, in is ever twinkling way, announced that this year they were going to hold a dance to celebrate the occasion after the feast for all students in 3rd year and up. There had been talk of little else since the announcement. Hermione didn't much care for the idea of the dance and was planning on just going back up to the dorms with the younger years to get some extra studying in. That was until she was stopped by Colin Creevy and he asked her to the dance.

"I'm sorry Colin; I wasn't planning on attending the dance." She told him feeling badly when his face fell. She also knew that if she had to spend an entire night with the hyper Harry obsessed Gryffindor she would most likely hex him.

"Of course not," Ron growled out, having overhead the conversation at the dinner table. "You think you're above going with a muggle born Gryffindor. The high and mighty heir of Slytherin would never lower herself to date a lowly muggle born."

"Is that why you don't want to go with me Hermione?" Colin asked her with tear filled eyes.

"Colin you know I don't believe in that pure-blood rot. The reason I said no is because I was planning on leaving with the 1st and 2nd years to the dorms to get in some extra study time. It is my NEWT year after all." She told him rolling her eyes at Ron. "Ron is just a bigoted fool who can't get over the fact that I am the same person I used to be before I found out who my real parents are!"

"I am not bigoted; I am just not as blind as everyone else. I know how Slytherins think, they are all evil. You should never have been allowed in Gryffindor you're nothing but an inherently evil dark witch!" Ron yelled for everyone in the entire great hall to hear, including the teachers.

"Miss Granger, are you going to assign his punishment or shall I?" Professor Dumbledore asked her kindly as he had approached during the conversation.

"I'll let you sir, I am too angry to be fair at the moment," She told him trying to hide the hurt tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Detention Mr. Weasley for a week with either Professor Snape or Mr. Filtch since you insulted Slytherin, 20 points from Gryffindor for making a scene in the great hall and furthermore you are banned from attending the dance on Halloween." Albus told him, "And I will have to send another letter to your mother telling her of your atrocious behavior. I have never been so disappointed in a Weasley before, even with all your brothers' exploits." The comment from Dumbledore stung Ron worse than anything and he vowed to get everyone to see that he was the one who was correct about Hermione.

By the end of the week Ron had started enough ugly rumors about Hermione that if she hadn't perfected what Severus called a 'Slytherin Mask' everyone would know how close to her breaking point she was. It had gotten so bad that the Slytherins had started to walk her to her classes to keep the other houses from making rude comments or throwing hexes at her. She reached her breaking point later that night when she returned to her dorm to find that her old roommates had shredded every item of clothing in her trunk and wrote 'Slytherin Scum' in lipstick across her wall. Thankfully Lavender and Pavarti were too shallow to realize that to really hurt Hermione they should have touched her books, but they thankfully had all been left alone. Hermione called her mother into the room to survey the damage before loading all her remaining personal effects, only her schoolwork, books and pet supplies, into her trunk.

"I can't sleep here anymore," Hermione told her. "Every time I walk through the common room people throw things at me, hiss insults at me or every once in a while throw spells at me. Now they were able to break into my room since there is no real protection since the Head Girl is supposed to be available at all times."

"Let's go talk to Albus and work something out. I can't believe our house is acting this way, what has happened to all of them?" Minerva asked.

"Two words, Ronald Weasley." Hermione spat with a glare. She had been prepared to ignore her ex-best friend but this had gone too far. She was going to show him just how evil she could be.

It was decided that the safest place for Hermione was in the dungeons. The Slytherins all worshiped her since her father was the dark lord and the other houses were all afraid of them and wouldn't venture into Slytherin territory. There is a head girl and boy room attached to every common room so she would still have her privacy and would be protected. Professor Snape escorted her down to the dungeons so he could inform his house of the changes.

"I am very sorry you have to endure all this Hermione," he told her quietly as they walked. "I am sure my house will treat you with the respect you deserve. My chambers are only a few yards away so if you ever need anything please don't hesitate."

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate all your help." She told him with a small smile before he opened the wall to the Slytherin common room.

Draco Malfoy was the first to approach Hermione after Snape had informed the house of what was happening. "Just say the word My Lady and it will be open war on all Gryffindors." He told her before having Crabbe and Goyle carry her trunk to her new room. "I'll lend you one of my pajama shirts for tonight and then we will take you out shopping for some proper clothing tomorrow. In fact, I'll owl my mother and she and Professor Snape can join us. That should keep old Dumbledore from getting all bent out of shape."

"Thank you Malfoy," she told him as he summoned the pajamas for her.

"It's Draco please," he told her with a polite bow. "This is Vince, Greg, Blaise, Ted, Pan and Millie." He introduced her to the other 7th years.

"Then please call me Hermione," she told them with a weak smile. "I think I'll go to bed now, it's been a trying day."

Severus was fuming as he left the castle to inform the Dark Lord of what had transpired. It would be the first time ever that he volunteered information to the dark side without being told to do so from Albus. He was livid at how the Gryffindors were treating Hermione; he couldn't believe how one stupid loud-mouthed Weasley could cause such a ruckus. At least she was safe in Slytherin territory.

If Severus thought he was mad it was nothing compared to the ire the Dark Lord was showing once learning of his daughter's plight. "I will kill that red headed blood traitor!" He screamed before calling a few of his inner circle to him. He informed Lucius of what had happened and told him to inform Draco to have the Slytherins repay anything the Gryffindors dish out 10 fold. He also informed him to have his wife accompany Hermione on a shopping spree to purchase anything she desires. They spent the rest of the evening planning the destruction of the Weasley family, the youngest male in particular.

Albus was smart enough to know that what Ron had done would reach the ears of Voldemort quickly. He summoned Molly and Arthur and had them move to headquarters permanently. They spent the night moving everything that was irreplaceable to #12 and informing their sons that they were in danger due to Ron's bigotry. Molly couldn't believe what Ron had done and how cold he was being to the girl he had been friends with for 6 years! "I don't understand what is wrong with him Albus, or why the entire house is treating her that way as well."

"Unfortunately Harry is the only one the house will listen too and he has kept quiet during all of it, afraid to loose both his best friends. The only person who has scolded Ron at all has been Ginerva and he quickly shut her up by mentioning what happened to her in the chamber and that she was most likely a Slytherin supporter now." Albus told them sadly. "This is one of the reasons we have so many Slytherins and other houses joining Voldemort, our side has too many like Ron who are so prejudiced that they endanger our cause."

"I'll speak with him again. If he is not careful the poor girl is going to actually be driven to the dark side just with how the supposed light side is treating her." Molly said sadly.

"I fear that as well. That is how we lost Severus in the beginning, due to the hatred of James and Sirius. Hopefully he will be able to help her through this and Minerva is still there for her. I doubt Gryffindor will be winning the house cup this year with how many points she is going to take for this episode. I am going to have to severely punish Miss Brown and Patil as well."

Lavender and Parvarti were banned from attending the dance (a huge punishment for such socialites) as well as given detention with Minerva (who was absolutely incensed with how her daughter was treated); lost 50 house points each and were forced to pay retribution to Hermione for the loss of her clothes. Their families were notified and they both received multiple howlers the next morning, though they didn't seem fazed by them. They were upset when their parents told them that the cost of Hermione's new clothing would be coming out of their own pockets and they would have to get a summer job to pay for the total.

The Slytherins formed a protective barrier around Hermione for most of the day and anyone caught insulting or threatening Hermione was hexed thoroughly. The only people from Gryffindor who were civil to Hermione were Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Neville. When Neville stuck up for Hermione to Lavender during Charms he earned the respect of Slytherin house and he, Harry and Ginny were the only ones spared from the pranks they played over the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"How are you doing today?" Severus asked her as she entered his chambers and sank into his couch with a sigh. They discussed how she was handling being ostracized by her house as well as how she was handling being an honorary Slytherin.

"Oh Severus, it's just so hard to see most of the people you once thought of as friends turn on you." She told him miserably. "And Ron is the worst. He was my best friend, I would have done anything for him and he turned his back on me quicker than everyone else. Hell, I once even though myself to fancy him!"

Severus just raised his eyebrow at her language, "Perhaps that is why he has reacted so strongly then?" He suggested, "He feels you betrayed him somehow. If he had romantic feelings towards you and now you are a representation of everything he thinks is wrong, maybe that is why he acted the way he did. Not that it excuses anything he has done, but it may be a reason."

"I think you may be right, I know he had a crush on me since 4th year but I figured he was over me after he dumped me last year." She told him shaking her head. "Ugh, and now the headmaster is making me attend this infernal dance since I am head girl. He says I cannot just hide away in the dungeons."

Severus laughed at that, it was such a strange sight that Hermione was stunned speechless. He looked 10 years younger when he laughed like that, and she was shocked to see him smile afterwards. "Sorry, but those are the exact words he uses on me every time I try to back out of one of his crazy schemes."

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her shopping trip with Severus and the Malfoys. They knew every high end and designer boutique to shop at in Europe and they visited most of them. Narcissa Malfoy was much different than Hermione expected; she was loving and kind and fawned all over her son. She seemed to be as excited to get Hermione a new wardrobe as she was. Narcissa even dragged her into the lingerie shops in Paris and spent more money on undergarments than she had ever spent on all of her old clothes combined.

When they were almost done shopping Draco handed her a package to open and try on. "This is for you to wear to the dance, let the Gryffindors' eat their words." When she emerged from the changing room she was smirking. The dress was blood red and clung to her body like a second skin. It showed off her cleavage and perfect body that she normally hid under her Hogwarts robes. There was a golden silk wrap to go with the dress rather than the usual robes. She looked like a Gryffindor Goddess, well minus her hair!

"Next stop is my hair salon!" Narcissa exclaimed noticing how beautiful the dark lord's daughter was. "It seems you have inherited your mother's hair." She told her with a smile. There was a reason McGonagall always wore her hair in a strict bun, it was to reign in her messy curls.

When they finally returned to Hogwarts, just in time for the Halloween feast, Hermione was looking drop dead sexy. Severus was having problems keeping his eyes to himself. He had known that Hermione was pretty but had not realized how beautiful she really was until she got her new wardrobe that no longer hid her body.

The great hall went quiet when Hermione arrived on the arm of Draco. Her hair was relaxed into waves down her back and her completely Gryffindor outfit was to die for. She could see the jealousy coming off of Lavender and Pavarti and had to hide her smirk. She had only gathered a few of the bills for her clothes to send the girls because she had no desire to bankrupt their families but she had made sure the bill for her dress was right on top, it was an original by the wizarding world's most famous fashion designer. She had to listen to them prattle on about him for years as their roommate and how they wished they could ever own just one of his original pieces. She very much enjoyed getting one over on them for what they did.

The best reaction to her new look was Ron, he could not keep his eyes off her and it looked like he was drooling. Ginny gave her a beautiful smile and Harry sent a wink her way, they both thought Ron had been a prat and enjoyed seeing him squirm.

"Severus Snape, you get your eyes off my daughter," Minerva scolded her colleague playfully. "She is just a young girl you should not be having thoughts of that nature about her."

"Better me than the Weasel," Severus sneered playfully and pointed out Ron. "At least I have manners and would not drool on her. Besides, I fear your wand too much to pursue your lovely daughter."

Minerva watched him carefully for a moment, "Hermione could do much worse than you Severus. She needs someone who can challenge her intellectually, someone who would not shy away from who her parents are and someone who can put up with her temper." She told him with a fond smile. "Yes, I think you would be good for my daughter."

Severus had to use his entire spy training to keep his mouth from gaping open like a fish. Some of his shock must have shown on his face for Albus was chuckling merrily. "You can't be serious," Severus said in a whisper to keep the shock out of his voice. "I am a death eater and her feared potions professor; she would be repulsed at the mere thought."

"Believe what you wish dear boy," Albus said joining the conversation. "But she is an intelligent young woman and I know she can see you for who you really are, not who you pretend to be on a daily basis. I suggest a test, you ask her to dance tonight and if she refuses then I will let you out of chaperoning the next 2 events. But, if she accepts then you have to accept what we have said."

"Deal," Severus said, already thinking about how great it would be to not have to chaperone the Christmas festivities.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron was on another rampage, "I can't believe she entered with Malfoy! Everyone knows he is a death eater, this just proves that she is evil and has no place in Gryffindor!"

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny told him. "She had to go shopping today for new clothes and Draco and Mrs. Malfoy took her, which is why she entered with Draco. Besides, she looks like a perfect Gryffindor to me, no one else would be able to pull off that dress so well."

"What would you know Ginny, you're just another brainwashed Slytherin lover," he sneered at his sister.

"That's it!" Harry yelled. "I am sick of your stupid prejudices Ronald Weasley. Your sister is not brainwashed, Hermione is not evil and not all Gryffindors are perfect little fighters for the light, or did you forget the rat that slept in your bed for 3 years? You are worse than the Slytherins. They have prejudices yes but they are able to see past them and judge people on an individual basis. You just hear that someone is Slytherin and assume they are evil. Not all Slytherins are evil Ron and if any of us gave them a chance maybe not so many would join Voldemort to begin with. When the light side treats them like you do no wonder they join the dark, at least there they are treated with kindness. Grow up Ron and once you do we can start being friends again!" He then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Hermione. "I am sorry for not doing that sooner Mione; I just didn't want to have to choose between my best friends. Now I realize I just made it worse for you. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Hermione just beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. "You better get back over there before Ginny hurts him. He may be a prat but I don't want Gin in trouble." She smiled as he went back to his table to eat. She knew everyone in the great hall was watching her but she ignored it. "Draco can you pass the strawberry tart please," she asked and then everyone returned to their food.

After a scowling Ron, Lavender and Pavarti were escorted out of the hall with the younger years the dance began. It was interesting to see everyone in their fancier clothes. Dress robes were not required so many of the boys were just in normal non-school robes and the girls were mostly in dresses without the over robes. After an hour or so Hermione was thirsty and headed to the punch bowl, which was being watched carefully by no less than 2 teachers at a time.

"I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but you look stunning tonight," Severus purred into her ear as she was pouring her punch. She hadn't even noticed him approach and shivered as his voiced washed over her.

"Thank you," she managed to get out while blushing like the school girl she was.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps like to dance?" He asked her; of course now that he asked he actually hoped she said yes even though 10 min before it was all about her saying no so he could get out of chaperoning.

"I would like that," she said, somehow managing to keep her voice even and her face clear of the emotions running through her head. She couldn't believe that he had asked her to dance. She had never seen him dance and knew he usually stalked the corners of the room for snogging couples and never joined the fun. She wondered if her father had put him up to it but didn't want to offend him by asking.

Severus hid his shock at her acceptance well as he led her to the dance floor. Students in all houses hurrying out of his way and wondering what the most beautiful girl in the room was doing dancing with the greasy potions professor. He held her at a respectable distance but his hands still burned where he touched her. She was using every technique he had taught her to appear calm when her heart was trying to beat out of her chest, her thoughts were spinning and she wasn't sure she was actually breathing at all. Severus was in no better condition but to watch them dance you would think they were two of the calmest people in the room. When the song ended he bowed gracefully to her and blended back into the shadows. She spent the rest of the night dancing with one boy after another but the whole time she kept wondering where Severus had disappeared to.

"She surly looked disgusted to be dancing with her hated professor," Minerva teased him. "She looked awfully comfortable to me."

"That is because I have been teaching her well over these last few months. For your information I was afraid she would not make it through the dance, her pulse skyrocketed and she kept forgetting to breathe." He told her, "It is fairly obvious she was just too afraid to turn me down."

"Nonsense that is just the way a young woman acts when she is nervous." Minerva told him, "If anything it just proves that there is more to her feelings for you than you believe. She may even harbor some romantic attachment to you." Severus just sneered and escaped back to his dungeons to brood and think of a beautiful brown haired beauty that would soon be asleep but a hallway away.

Hermione's training with Severus continued going well and by the beginning of December she was as proficient at Occlumency as he was. They had been becoming closer to each other as well from spending so much time together. Hermione had begun to enjoy living in the dungeons and being an honorary Slytherin but she still remained distant from them as she was not really on their side of the war. She knew her spying days were going to be starting very soon as her father insisted that they meet over the Christmas holidays. The ruse for her leaving the castle was to attend the annual Malfoy Holiday Gala. As all of Draco's Slytherin classmates attend every year it would not look abnormal for her to have been extended an invitation.

"Do you think I am ready for this?" Hermione asked Severus a few weeks before Christmas. "I know I have been training hard, but what if it's not good enough?"

"You will do fine Hermione," He told her. "I have been doing this for a long time without him being suspicious and you are now at the same level I am. You just need to stay calm and remember everything we talked about. I will be there if you need me for anything."

"You're coming? I thought Professor Dumbledore made you stay every holiday!" She said excited she would not be alone in enemy territory.

"It has been decided that since you are going to Malfoy manor that I should attend to make sure you don't run into trouble. In fact it was quite amusing to hear your mother yell at Albus about allowing you to leave the castle. I of course took advantage of the situation and was able to convince them that I was the perfect chaperone." He told her with a smirk.

"Yes, very Slytherin of you," she smirked back and they continued their training.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was in Hogsmead with Ginny and Harry (Ron had been banned from going after trying to hex Hermione again) to finish their Christmas shopping. "So any ideas on what to get a crazy dark lord for a present?" She asked her friends, trying her best not to laugh at their outraged faces.

"You can't seriously be thinking about getting him a gift Hermione! The man has tried to kill me multiple times!" Harry said shocked.

"True but it would look suspicious if I showed up with gifts for all my new Slytherin friends but not my father. Besides what kind of Order operative would I be if I blew my cover on my first assignment!" She told them.

"How about a new diary to replace the one Harry killed?" Ginny said, catching on to the fact that they could make the gift a joke to relieve tension.

"No, I have a better idea!" Harry laughed. "How about we go back into the chamber and salvage some of the basilisk skin to make into a robe? Then he can wear his precious pet!"

"You know that might not be such a bad idea. Basilisks are really rare and to have a cloak made out of that would be very high end. Then when he asks where I got it he won't be able to give it back since he will have most likely already tried it on!" Hermione laughed. "He will assume I was trying to be the good daughter and won't suspect that we were just trying to get to him!"

"Well you two can do the salvage work on your own. I may be mostly over my experience down in the chamber but there is no way I am ever going back in there!" Ginny told them as they headed to Honeydukes to stock up on sweets.

"So I thought of an idea for an early Christmas present for you," Hermione told Severus in her best casual manner.

"You do not need to trouble yourself with a present for me. As you know I despise the holiday." He told her, not looking up from his potions journal.

"Fine, if you don't want any basilisk potions ingredients then I won't bother," she said holding in her smirk as his head snapped up to look at her.

"Where would you get such a thing?" Severus asked her with his eyes wide just thinking about all the things he could do with such powerful ingredients.

"Chamber of Secrets," she told him, allowing her smirk out now. "Harry and I are heading down there this evening and I was going to invite you to join us to harvest ingredients… but if you're not interested we can always see if Neville would rather go."

"You mean there really was a basilisk down there? I thought that was a story that Potter and Weasley made up!" Severus said shocked. "You're telling me that I have had access to basilisk parts for years and never knew it!"

"Yep, does that mean you do want to go with us?" She asked slyly.

"You little minx, yes of course I want to go. Not only will I be able to see the chamber built by Slytherin himself but I will get valuable potions ingredients." He said and actually smiled at her. The smile caused her heart to give a little jerk as he looked so much different when he smiled.

"You should smile more often," she told him softly with a smile of her own.

"I wouldn't want to scare the children any more than normal. You see greasy dungeon bats do not smile." He told her seriously.

"Well as there are no greasy dungeon bats here then you are free to smile more often," she said and then before he could protest she continued. "We need to get to the second floor girls bathroom and meet Harry!"

"Why in the 9 levels of hell would Slytherin construct the entrance to his chamber in a girls bathroom of all places?" Severus sneered as he watched the opening appear. He wouldn't admit it but he had always been jealous of Potter's ability to speak parsel.

"It would be the last place you ever looked for it though and it kept it hidden for over 1000 years." Hermione commented.

"That and there may be more entrances that haven't been found. This is just the one that we know of and I didn't exactly have time to explore last time I was down there." Harry told them.

"Look at all this skin!" Hermione exclaimed in glee that her Christmas present/prank would work after all. "This is 20 times the amount that I need to make the cloak!" Severus just raised an eyebrow at her knowing she would fill him in on her need of the skin later.

The slain basilisk corpse was still lying in the exact spot as it fell in Harry's 2nd year. "Wow it still looks really good for being dead for 5 years. It doesn't even smell!" Harry commented approaching the body of the giant snake carefully. "We won't be able to harvest the eyes since Fawkes poked them out so they wouldn't kill me."

Severus held his tongue as he didn't want to loose his chance at ingredients by insulting the boy. He couldn't believe a 2nd year had slain such a powerful creature. "Make sure you both wear dragon hide gloves before you touch the creature. There is not much research on basilisks and we wouldn't want to get poisoned." He told them while pulling on his own gloves and beginning to organize his sample jars for collection.

It took them the next 4 hours to harvest everything they could. Harry didn't want much of it, he only took the fang that had pierced his arm that he killed Tom's diary with and some of the skin for battle robes. Hermione and Severus made sure every collection jar and container was spelled unbreakable and sealed for preservation before the three decided to explore the area.

"Potter, I believe this may be a door of some sort," Severus called across the room to Harry. "It has a different feel from the rest of the stone."

Harry hurried over and hissed at the wall to open, the nice thing with there being very few Parseltongue speakers was that you could just set the password to 'open' and nobody could get in since they could not speak the snake language. The door or wall rather opened up and revealed another chamber inside. Harry drew his wand in caution before the three of them headed into the newly opened room. The room was in pristine condition, the torches even sprang to life as they passed the threshold. Hermione was in awe, it was a library. There were books covering every wall and the middle of the large chamber was set up as a sitting room and office. There was a magnificent desk on the far side of the room. Every inch of wall was covered in books except for a portrait hanging over the desk.

"Slytherin had a private library, I'm standing in Salazar Slytherin's private library," Severus said in awe. He had thought the outer chamber was impressive, but this inner sanctum was spectacular.

Harry moved to inspect the portrait while Hermione was drawn to the books and Severus inspected the contents of the desk. "Hello," Harry hissed to the portrait wondering if the occupant spoke Parseltongue.

"Greetings young one," the man in the portrait greeted him. "Are you one of my descendents?"

"I am not of the Slytherin line sir but my friend over there is," He said pointing at Hermione. "She was not gifted with the ability to speak with serpents."

The man chuckled, "Of course not young one, women naturally dislike snakes and therefore rarely manifest the ability. Come bring her closer so I may examine my kin."

"Hermione, this portrait wants to speak with you since you are his kin," Harry told her while processing the fact that witches could not be Parseltongues. It was a fact that had never been documented before. It was revealed that the portrait was of Salazar's father Malachi, who told Hermione some history of her line and then swung the wall he was hanging on forward to reveal another chamber beyond. It turns out that Salazar actually lived in the chamber and these were his personal quarters. The bedroom was beautiful as well as the bathroom.

"My father must have never found this place," she told them after she had picked up what looked like a journal on the bedside table. "There is no way he would have let Salazar's journal lay here untouched if he had." She showed Severus the journal and he was glad to note that Slytherin did not write in Parseltongue. He had found a few tomes on the desk that looked like lines and squiggles and assumed it was a written form of the snake language.

Hermione addressed the portrait again before she was leaving, "Is there another entrance or a way I can access the chamber since I cannot speak the snake tongue?"

"There are three additional passages into the chamber but only 2 can be accessed by non Parseltongues. The first entrance is accessed by pulling the book "Hogwarts: A History" from the lowest shelf on the south wall. It will lead you to a tunnel and moving staircase that will deposit you near Lady Ravenclaw's room. The password to access the chamber from the other side is "Knowledge Breeds Power." The second entrance you will be able to access is by removing the book "Simple Potion Solutions" from the 3rd from the top shelf on the East wall, it will lead you to a hidden door in Salazar's actual staff chambers. The password to get back in is either 'open' in Parseltongue or "Freedom in Solitude" for you. There is also another entrance off the castle grounds, outside the school's wards but it needs a specific Parseltongue password to access from both directions. In the main chamber you speak "Forrest Access" in Parseltongue and the statue's mouth will open to a large passageway out of the castle. There is a small cave with a rock that blocks the passageway; you speak 'open' in Parseltongue to move the rock from the path to get out. If you want to access the chamber from that route you need to speak, 'I will do no harm to those within these walls' to the rock and it will allow you access to the passageway."

"Thank you great grandfather," Hermione told him with a smile. "I will be back to see you soon!" She said happy that she could access the library without Harry. She was also glad she had decided to talk with her ancestor again. Harry and Severus were examining books on the other side of the room and had not heard his answers.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Her mother asked her the day before she was to leave for Malfoy manor. They were having dinner together to celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. Most of the Slytherins had gone home for the holiday and she had spent her time split between hanging out with Harry and reviewing with Severus, so she was glad for this break to get to know her mother better.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Professor Snape tells me that I am as far along as he is in shielding my mind, he also believes that the dark lord will not delve too deeply as he would not want to turn me away. Supposedly he has been looking forward to meeting me since he found out that I am his daughter." Hermione told her, she wouldn't admit it aloud but she was pleased that her birth father wanted to meet her so much. She had never expected him to grow fond of her from their letters since he seemed like such a cold man. She was hoping there was something good left in him, but was not holding out hope. She knew her loyalties would always be to Harry, father or no, but still wished the war would just disappear with both sides being happy.

"Just remember that although he may have a soft spot for you since you are his heir, he is still a cruel, sadistic, evil man. He has changed much since he was in school. I used to think he would come to his senses and realize that he couldn't possibly accomplish what he set out to, but he is too far gone now. All the rituals he has gone through to keep himself alive have stripped away his humanity to the point where he is but a shadow of his former self." Minerva told her softly. Over dinner they discussed her school years and how she and Tom were the best of friends and then lovers before he turned her away when he went on to pursue his beliefs. They exchanged gifts with Minerva receiving a photo album full of copies of pictures of Hermione growing up. Although they were muggle they gave her the proof she needed to know that her baby had been well taken care of. Hermione also knitted her a scarf in Gryffindor colors for Quidditch matches. Hermione received a single photo that Minerva had saved of her and Tom when they were young and in love as well as three books on anamagi transformation. "I know you are interested and I would be happy to coach you in it if you are still interested after reading these books."

They spent the rest of the evening talking until Minerva had to leave to meet Albus for their annual gift exchange. Hermione had asked her mother why she never got together with Albus after all these years as they seemed so close and Minerva had just told her that her heart had only ever belonged to Tom and when he left her it went with him and she just couldn't imagine being with Albus in that way. She likened it to her falling for Harry and how it would feel like dating your family.

"You look enchanting, just relax," Severus told her as he helped her fasten her new deep green velvet winter cloak. "Take a deep breath, focus on having a happy and relaxing time and keep your hazardous memories far from your thoughts. Remember that I will be there if you need anything and if it gets bad we will get out and be safely back here before they even realize something was wrong."

"I couldn't ask you to give up your spying just to protect me, we need your information too much," she told him, glad he had offered even if she wouldn't use it.

"You are more important," he told her softly before holding out the portkey that would take them to the festivities. They arrived in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor and handed their luggage and cloaks to a house elf (she had stopped trying to free them after actually talking to a few the year before) and headed into the parlor where the party guests were milling around before dinner.

"Hermione you look lovely," Narcissa told her giving her a short hug. "Severus, it is wonderful you were able to join us this season."

"Yes, if I had known that all I had to do was to offer to escort a Gryffindor for the season I would have tried it years ago," he told her with a smirk as they both knew it was a lie and that Hermione was the only Gryffindor he would ever be seen in public with.

"Our lord is in the study and has requested a meeting with the two of you, perhaps you should head there before dinner," She suggested with a smile before heading over to greet more of her guests.

They entered the study to find Voldemort speaking with Lucius and a few of his other inner circle. She noticed the calculating look she was getting from Bellatrix Lestrange and rose a challenging eyebrow at the woman, a trick she had just recently mastered thanks to Severus' coaching. She saw the other woman look away and realized she had won the unspoken challenge. When she turned to her father he was looking at her with a look seldom seen, a look of pride. "Welcome my daughter," he told her and took her hand in his and led her to a sofa. "I have been anxious to meet you in person, an owl only conveys so much. You look remarkably like your mother."

"Thank you," she told him with a smile, she was surprised it was so easy to relax in his presence. He dismissed all his followers so they could speak in private. He touched her cheek gently, "You have turned into a beautiful young woman. I only wish I had known of you earlier so I could have saved you from life with those horrid muggles."

"My parents were wonderful though and have never treated me differently for being a witch. Sure they do not understand but they have always supported me in anything I do," She told him, wondering how that would go over with the dark lord.

"Then I am glad that all muggles are not like the ones I have had the misfortune to meet. As you know I was abandoned by my father and raised in an orphanage by the worst type of muggles. I have yet to meet a muggle that has not feared or despised magic. They fear what they do not understand and want to eliminate everything they fear. That is why we must eliminate them first before they destroy us all. If the muggle world was to ever find out about magic we would all be dead." He told her

"I agree that the general population of muggles would be averse to finding out about our world but I do not understand the need to eliminate them. I just see the need to safeguard our existence. Stricter laws about magic in front of muggles and keeping a closer eye on magical children in the muggle world would help greatly. I guess you could almost go so far as to remove magical children from non-magical parents if they mistreat them once their magic manifests. I also think that the pureblood philosophy needs revisited," she told him; glad he was letting her express her opinions. "You are a perfect example of how new blood can revitalize a dying line. The Slytherin line prided itself so much on its purity that it inbred to the point of producing almost squib children for four generations before your mother had you. Look how powerful you turned out. From what I have found out, your mother Merope Gaunt could barely handle magic and yet you are the most powerful wizard of the last century. As another example look at the Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom lines where all three of their sons are only able to perform basic magic and struggle with anything advanced. The only reason the Malfoy line stays strong is that they test any fetuses before birth and terminate any children before they can sully the line. Draco should have had 3 older siblings and they have yet to produce another child since."

"You present a convincing argument," he told her seriously. He had never really stopped to think of the disadvantages of his aims. He had read a book once in his youth on genetics while in the muggle world, it had talked about inbreeding and how some of the world's purebred canine population had severe health problems due to being too close in blood. It was something he would have to give serious thought to. He still hated muggles and always would… but he respected his daughter enough to look into her claims. "Come let us join the others so I may present you to them."

Dinner was a grand affair with 6 courses and a large assortment of deserts. There was dancing and socializing for a few hours before the gift exchange began. Hermione had never seen so many presents in her entire life, and these were just the ones to non family members! She received quite a few books from her Slytherin 'friends', more clothes from Narcissa and the other Slytherin girls as well as a set of rare and hard to find herbs and potions ingredients from Severus. Overall she had a good time at the formal gathering. It was not nearly as relaxed and fun as hanging out with the Order or the Weasley's but it wasn't horrible either.

She exchanged gifts with her father after the party and he was very pleased with her gift and was glad she had made her way into the chamber, even if his eyes flashed dangerously when she had to tell him how she managed the parseltongue. She was also happy to find out that he seemed to know nothing about the library and personal quarters as he mentioned how he never spent much time in the chamber as it was just a large open space, but that he would often bring some of his darker arts books down there to read rather than risk Dumbledore finding him with them. She wondered what other evils he could have accomplished if he had access to the vast library contained within the chamber, she was just glad the knowledge within was safe.

He gave her a snake pendant that would work the same as the dark mark. It would heat up when he wanted her at his side and would work like a portkey to his location. He told her he did not want to mar her beautiful skin with a tattoo but still wanted her to be one of his followers.

"My Lord," Lucius said to his master after most of the party guests had retired. "I was hoping you would allow Draco to court your daughter. She is a fine young woman and I believe they will make a fine match."

"Do you believe your son can handle marrying my heir?" Voldemort asked, wondering if Draco actually liked Hermione or if he was trying to gain favor for his family.

"I believe that he would make a fine husband for your daughter. He had told me that they get along well and have become quite friendly." Lucius told him, he wanted his son married to the powerful witch rather than the Parkenson girl who was only good for her pure blood.

"I will speak with her," Voldemort to him in dismissal and once he was out of earshot he turned to his daughter who he knew had been listening in on the conversation. "What do you say to his offer?" He asked her curious of her answer.

"I would never be happy with the little ferret. He only respects me because of you and would expect any wife of his to bow to his every whim. I refuse to marry someone who would treat me like a piece of property." She told him hoping he would not get upset.

"Are there any other reasons?" He asked her as he could tell she had been holding back in her answer.

"There is someone I have been having feelings for," she told him softly. "I know he would be shocked to learn of my affections as well as resistant to them, but until I know for sure there is no chance between us I would prefer to stay single." She told him hoping he would not ask for the name of the person, with no luck.

"Who may I ask has caught your eye? Is he worthy of your affections? Is he one of mine?" He asked her, refusing to let her get involved with someone on Potter's side.

"He is on your side father," she told him watching him almost look happy when she called him father. "I believe him to be worthy of my affections." She snuck a peek across the room where Severus was speaking with some of his former students.

"So you have fallen for Severus," Tom said amused as he followed her gaze. He realized that his daughter was too smart to fall for any mere boy and decided that Severus was a good match for her. He could help her fool Dumbledore and watch over her. He knew Severus was loyal to him and could see that he cared for Hermione as well. He was unsure of how Severus cared for her but approved their relationship.

Hermione just nodded to her father, embarrassed to admit she had feelings for her teacher who was 20 years older than her. "Do you approve?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, he will be a much better match for you than young Malfoy. I will speak with him about it." He told her watching with hidden amusement as her eyes got wide with panic.

"Oh please don't order him to court me," she pleaded with him. "I only want him if his feelings are genuine. I want to fall in love, not have my attentions forced on someone."

"Do not worry my daughter, I will only ask him of his feelings for you. I would not disrespect you by forcing him." Tom told her and then headed over to speak with Snape.

"Severus what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Voldemort asked, watching with amusement as Snape began to panic.

""I am not sure what you are referring to my lord, she is my student therefore the only intentions I am allowed to have towards her are educational." He said wondering how the dark lord realized he had feelings for his daughter. He knew he would never be good enough for a woman like Hermione but had been greatly enjoying all the time they were spending together.

"I have never seen you look at any woman the way you look at Hermione. You may be keeping a respectable distance because she is your student but you do have feelings for her." Tom told him, "What I want to know is what you intend to do about your feelings?"

"I swear I would never act upon my feelings without your permission my lord. I was never going to even ask your permission as I know that I could never be good enough for her. She deserves someone young and handsome and wealthy like young Malfoy." Severus told him, trying to keep himself from being hexed. He had fantasized about being able to court Hermione but knew he would only be with her in his dreams.

"She refused the courtship proposal from Draco," Tom told Severus. "She seems to already have feelings for one of my death eaters. It seems they have been spending a lot of time together and she had developed feelings for him, even if she believes that he will never return her affections."

"Any of your followers would be crazy not to return her affections," Severus told him wishing she would bestow her affections on him.

"So if she had feelings for you would you wish to court her properly?" Voldemort asked, not having been so amused in a long time without hurting people.

"I already wish to court her my lord but would not dare to hope she would accept," Severus told him wondering why they were having this conversation.

"Good, then you have my permission to begin the courting process. As you are following the old traditions that fool of a headmaster of yours will have no say and consorting with a student will not affect your employment." Tom said with a smirk.

"Thank you my lord, I will endeavor to deserve her hand." Severus spoke with a bow and hurried out of the room to begin planning his courtship. He just hoped Minerva would approve as well, he really didn't want to be hexed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have written so it will be a bit until I update again. I will try to stick to my once a week updating that I have done with my previous stories. I hope you enjoy! Redfrog_

Chapter 6:

"He wants you to court her?" Albus asked Severus in shock. He had not anticipated Hermione needing to 'date' a death eater yet as she was still in school.

"Yes, it was either me or Draco and I decided that I would be the safer option." Severus told him, neglecting to mention that he wanted to court her.

"Severus, you do know that if you start the courting process and she accepts that at the end you will have to marry the girl." Albus told him wondering why his potions master was not throwing a royal fit over this.

"I am aware of that Albus and even prepared for that eventuality, but I also do not believe Hermione would want anything to do with me in that regard. We may be friends and work well together but I am 20 years older than her and her professor, I doubt she could ever see past that." Severus told him, wishing he was mistaken.

"I believe you underestimate her, she is a smart girl and I have little doubt she would not consider every option carefully." Albus told him, trying to figure out how to break the news to Minerva.

"Even so, she is still just a girl Albus. She has her whole life ahead of her; she shouldn't waste it on me." He told his mentor, "and even if she wanted to Minerva would surely talk her out of it."

"Talk to Hermione about this, see what she wants and leave Minerva to me. She may be a stubborn Gryffindor but I have been dealing with her long enough to know how to diffuse the situation." Albus said with a smile as Severus took his leave.

Hermione was nervous as she approached Severus' quarters that night. She didn't know if her father had talked to Severus or not and she was dreading him going back to treating her like scum. She just hoped it wouldn't affect their friendship. She was surprised to see Severus pacing like a caged animal when she entered. She could tell he was anxious and nervous about something. "Knut for your thoughts," she said quietly so not to startle him.

Severus sighed and sat on the sofa next to her, hoping she would not hate him for what he was going to tell her. "Hermione there is something I must tell you and I pray that it doesn't ruin our friendship."

"There is nothing that could cause me to not want to be your friend," she tried to reassure him, wondering what could have riled up him up enough to be showing his emotions.

"I believe I should start out by saying that the last few months spending time with you have been wonderful and that I very much enjoy your company." He told her stalling. "You see the problem is that I enjoy your company more than any teacher should enjoy the company of one of their students." He paused to gauge her reaction so far and was pleasantly surprised to only see surprise on her face and not disgust. "Your father it seems picked up on my affections for you and has given me permission to court you."

Hermione was gob smacked, Severus wanted her as well. She had never really anticipated that he may feel the same for her, it was bit overwhelming. "You want to court me?" She asked trying to buy some time to sort out her thoughts.

"Only if you permit me. I would never attempt to woo you without you approval. Your friendship means a great deal to me and if you are adverse to the courtship I hope we can remain as friends." He told her quickly as he could tell she was in shock.

Hermione smiled at him, she knew how hard it must have been to admit that to her. She realized she would have to read up on the traditional courting practices so she would know what to expect. "Now if I remember correctly, once the traditional courting process begins we are not allowed to kiss for some time is that correct?"

"Yes," he told her confused as to why she would as such a question. He was worried that she was afraid to become intimate with him and that didn't bode well for his courtship.

"Well then before we begin the process," she said trailing off and gently placing her lips to his. She smiled to herself at how perfect his lips felt against hers.

Snape was in shock, she was kissing him! She wasn't afraid of him at all! It only took him a second longer to respond to her kiss and pull her closer to him. After a moment or two he pulled away, not wanting to rush things. The smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat, no one had ever looked at him that way before.

"Severus," she told him while touching his face gently, "I give you my permission to court me." She was then surprised to see a genuine smile breaks out across the stoic potions professor's face. "You get to be the one to tell my mother though… and my parents for that matter. Goodness, is it even allowed for a teacher to court a student?" Severus chuckled and they spent the rest of the night discussing the details of the courtship.

Hermione was taking a breather from the hustle and bustle of the castle by reading in Slytherin's private library. She had been borrowing books since they found the place and was learning a lot of lost knowledge. The history books were fascinating as they were written over a thousand years ago and most of the knowledge had been lost by her time. She had also set up a handy little charm that would tell her if Harry had accessed the library again, which he had not. She liked being the only one in the chamber, it felt like home. She guessed that was because it sort of was as she is a direct descendent of Slytherin himself.

She looked at her watch and realized she better hurry back to the common room before Draco or someone noticed she was gone so long. She knew the walk from Ravenclaw tower would take her at least another 20 min so she decided to try the other exit in Salazar's old staff quarters. She pulled the appropriate potions book from the shelf and followed the tunnel to a staircase. When she pushed open the door at the end of the corridor she was shocked when she found herself face to face with Severus, in his bedchamber no less. He was half way undressed and obviously was getting ready for bed. She couldn't help but stare at his pale creamy skin and toned chest and abs.

"Hermione?" He asked shocked that she appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry. I was reading in the chamber and followed the path out. It was supposed to lead me to Slytherin's staff chambers… oh I see you are the head of Slytherin so naturally you would have Slytherin's staff chambers. I'm sorry to disturb you." She said blushing and trying to stop staring at his exposed chest.

"You are always welcome here," he told her enjoying the way she seemed to appreciate his body. "Now let me get this straight, there is an entrance to the chamber right here in my bedroom and I never noticed it before?"

"Yes, you just tell the wall there the password and it will take you to the library." She told him with a smirk, deliberately leaving out the password.

"Are you going to tell me this password?" He asked her, using all his willpower not to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless.

"Only if you promise never to go in there without me," she told him with a sly smile.

"As long as you reside here at the school I promise," he told her.

"Then you just say 'Freedom in Solitude' and you'll be there," she told him. "Now I better be off before Draco sends a search party. It would not look well to find me in your bedroom before you even begin the courting process would it."

"No, I dare say that would lead to me having to marry you straight away, just to make an honest woman out of you." He teased her.

"That would make things too easy on you; I am going to enjoy slowly torturing you while you court me." She said with a smile before leaving for her dorm.

Hermione did not sleep well that night as she could not get the image of Severus' bare chest out of her mind. She kept remembering the almost hungry look in his eyes and kept imagining what they could have been doing right now if not for the long slow courting process. She had joked that it would be fun to slowly torture him but hadn't realized she would be torturing herself as well. It would be fun to watch the faces of the other students tomorrow morning when the courting really began.

Hermione was alerted to the delivery of her first courting gift when Ginny gasped from the seat next to her. It seemed that every female and even some of the male eyes were glued to the large barn owl that was swooping closer to the Gryffindor table with a very large bouquet of roses. They were not any roses either; the significance of the white roses with two being other colors was quickly noted by all who were aware of the wizarding courting traditions. The first courting gift was always a dozen roses with 10 being pure white to signify the purity of the senders intent, one would be red to signify a promise of love and the last rose was the color of the senders choice and was supposed to signify the sender themselves. Hermione's roses were beautiful, 10 white, 1 red and 1 black rose. She thought black was an appropriate color for him and smiled while she tenderly untied the bouquet from the owl.

"Those are courting roses," Ginny said in awe. "Hermione someone wants to marry you!" The other girl squealed and leaned in for a closer view. "Do you know who they are from? Oh this is so exciting; to even be able to send flowers by the old tradition the suitor must gain permission from the girl's father. Did your parents tell you anything?"

Hermione tried to hide her amusement at Ginny's excitement as well as the jealous looks from the other girls. Most men don't bother with the old traditions anymore. "I know for a fact that he got permission from one of my fathers," she told her cryptically and with a smirk to show Ginny that she knew exactly who sent the flowers but was not going to announce it at the table. She had just started to sit at the Gryffindor table again and was glad at the timing so that she could see the furious stares from Lavender and Pavarti. Ron was another matter all together as it seemed that smoke was almost pouring out his ears. He was obviously shouting by the motion of his hands and the way his mouth was moving but someone had silenced him. She was glad she didn't have to hear his rant and she really didn't want Gryffindor to loose anymore house points because of his bigotry. She saw Harry give her a wink and realized that he had noticed the flowers and was the one to silence Ron.

Draco and the other Slytherins watched as their lord's daughter received the first courting gift. "Draco, do you know who our lord is allowing to court his daughter?" Pansy asked him, nervous that she had been replaced and that Draco himself was the suitor.

"I do not know. I do know that our lord would have asked Hermione's opinion of the match before allowing the courting. My father informed me, after the fact of course, that he had asked permission for me to court her and she refused." He told her, slightly enjoying the hurt look that flashed across her face.

"Does your father no longer approve of our match?" Pansy asked timidly.

"It has nothing to do with either one of us Pan; he just wanted to carry more favor with our lord. He didn't even ask my opinion before seeking permission. If he had I would have told him that I was happy with the match to you." He told her with a blank face yet if you looked closely enough you could see the smile in his eyes. He may appear to be a block of ice but he had grown fond of Pansy over the years. He also knew that Hermione and he would be a horrible match as she would never do as he told her to; she was way too independent for his tastes.

"You do think it is someone from our side of the war don't you?" She asked nervously as she noticed Potter wink at Hermione. "Her mother may have given permission as well or even her muggle parents. As there is no birth certificate for her any one of them would have the right to approve a courtship bid."

"I will owl my father tonight to inform him, but I doubt anyone from the light would try to actively court the dark lord's daughter." He told her too much agreement around the table.

As was tradition, Hermione wore the black rose in her hair all day to show that she was content with the gift. If she had been displeased with the gift she would have sent it to her father to return and it would end the courtship. "Are you going to tell me who it is?" Ginny asked her at lunch to which Hermione would just smile and refuse to answer as she had done all day.

"You'll find out eventually," Hermione told her. "Besides its more fun this way and you can try and guess and see if you get it right in the end. And no, I will not tell you who it is if you try and guess."

She was unable to see Severus that evening as there was a problem with the Hufflepuff 3rd years that required both her and the head boy to iron out. She went to bed wondering what he would send her next. For the first week she would get small gifts and as the gifts got bigger they would spread out in time for a total of 10 weeks of gifts until they were allowed to "meet" for the first time. They would then go on their first official date, chaperoned of course. After that Hermione was allowed to decide if she wanted to continue the courtship process. She was amazed at how expensive the process could be for the man so it was no wonder most men didn't bother with it. She was already beginning to imagine what he would plan for their first date.

The next morning saw Hermione at breakfast earlier than most mornings due to her excitement. She ate quickly and waited somewhat patiently for her next gift. Ginny seemed to be as anxious as she was as both girls were starting at the ceiling waiting for the owls to bring the post. When the same barn owl dropped her another package every eye in the great hall seemed to be glue to her to see what she received. There was another black rose tied to the outside of the package and then she opened the paper to find a book. It was a muggle book called If: Questions for the Game of Life and the attached note said that they were questions they could use to get to know each other better. They were allowed to write to each other after the first week of the courtship so she was glad to see that he did want to get to know her better.

"That's so sweet, not only does he know you love books but he wants to get to know you better. At least you know he's not just after you for your body, or worse for who you father is." Ginny told her with a silly smile. "I wish someone would do this for me."

"You don't even have a boyfriend Gin!" Hermione laughed while noticing Harry giving Ginny a thoughtful look. Ever since Harry stopped speaking to Ron he and Ginny had been hanging out more often. Hermione hoped that one day they would get together since that way Harry would officially have a large family like he had always wanted, even if he would have to deal with Ron.

"A girl can dream," Ginny told her with a smile as they left for classes.

"I liked the book and thought the black roses were perfect," Hermione whispered to Severus during Potions class. She had hoped they could continue meeting for training but her mother said that would be inappropriate while they were in this stage of courting so they could only see each other in class. She was even tempted to get a detention but had a feeling her mother would want to chaperone so why bother. Severus wasn't faring any better with the forced separation. He hadn't realized how much he valued their time together until she wasn't around anymore. He also couldn't get the one kiss they shared out of his mind. He was unsure how he was going to get through the next 10 weeks without going insane or drinking heavily.

Over the rest of the first week she received a tin of "Sinful Chocolates" which she purposely ate in a provocative manner at lunch to watch Severus squirm. She also received a pen that laughed when you pressed a button on it; it even had different laughing sounds to keep her entertained while taking notes. Severus had obviously been paying attention to her habits as she had taken to using muggle pens to take her notes so they would not smear like quills and ink, she only used her quill and ink for her final draft of her assignments. He then gave her a set of 3 leather bookmarks that hold photos in the end that sticks out of the book. There was a burgundy one, a dark green one and a black one, a perfect blending of their house colors. The last day of the week he sent her a dozen chocolate roses that made every girl in the great hall even more jealous as they were as beautiful as they were delicious.

She was very pleased with his selection of gifts and even more glad that the first week was over and she was allowed to write to him so they could at least communicate with each other. She was tempted to sneak into his room using the Chamber of Secrets entrance just to be able to see him. As tempting as it was she didn't want to risk angering either of her parents. When she got back to her room Friday night after classes she wrote him a letter and answered a few of the questions from the book. She thought some of the questions were interesting. One question was: "If you were to be granted one wish what would it be?" Her answer was that the war would end without bloodshed with both sides content and working together. She knew it was impossible, but a girl could dream. Another book question she answered was: "If you could physically transport yourself to anywhere in the world at this moment where would you go?" She answered that she wanted to go to Paris again as she loved spending time in all the museums and seeing all the history. The last question that she answered in her letter was a hard one for her to answer: "If you had to eliminate a single type of animal forever which animal would you choose?" She knew that to eliminate an animal would throw off the natural balance of things but she decided that if she had to eliminate an animal she would choose thestrals as they could only be seen by those who had seen death and although had a good sense of direction the world could probably live without them. She smiled as she sent her letter with Onyx before settling down to sleep. She wondered if he would reply with answers to the books questions.

Severus was pleasantly surprised to receive a letter from Hermione so quickly, he had been waiting to write to her so not to seem too anxious and he was glad to discover that she missed him as well. She had written that she hated not being able to speak with him and was impatiently awaiting their first date. He wrote back with answers to the questions she answered as he had only bought one copy of the book for her. His answers were that his wish would be that he would be free of both his masters and able to live his life as he wished with the woman of his dreams forever, sappy but true. He would like to visit Italy especially Venice and Rome to explore the waterways and the architecture. He agreed that he wouldn't want to get rid of any animal but if he had to he would choose Hagrid's horrible Blast-Ended Skrewts as they were an abomination of nature anyway. He hoped their correspondences would bring them closer even during their forced 'separation' he was glad he could still see her every day even if they couldn't be alone.

The first day of the next week Hermione received another If book called If: Questions for the Game of Love as well as a massaging pen that if she pressed the end to her skin it would give her a small massage. She thought the pen was fantastic and the questions in the book would make things even more interesting between them. The other gifts she got that week were a set of monogrammed French milled soaps and a glass heart shaped paper weight in all different color swirls. They continued to write to each other, usually asking and answering two questions from each book with every letter.

The third week she received an aromatherapy candle set with scents named: Chill, Inhale, Exhale, Radiate, Imagine, Lounge and Glow as well as a monogrammed leather journal. She was glad to have her own bathroom to enjoy the candle set while taking long baths and imagining what her life with Severus would be like. She began to immediately write her courting experiences in her journal, hoping someday to give it to her own daughter to read.

The fourth week she received a silver arm cuff with "Of my love be sure" etched in French around it. She was ecstatic at receiving such a romantic gift and immediately put it on, watching amusedly as Ron and a few others tried hopelessly to figure out what it said. She also received a "Chocolate Lover's" spa set which included chocolate flavored and scented bath salt, bath milk, body scrub, body butter, body wash, bubble bath and a loofa, sponge, poof, massager and bath mit. She had mentioned the week before that she loved baths and he had already figured out her weakness for chocolate so she was in heaven with the spa set.

The fifth week she received a beaded ankle bracelet with a preserved orchid petal as an accent and a "year of wishes" candle set with a different candle for every month: wealth, joy, luck, success, balance, adventure, comfort, love, fun, peace, health, and longevity. She knew he must have gone back out shopping for candles for her when she told him that her aromatherapy ones were gone already.

For the 6th week she received a platinum "Virgo" pendant that was abstract enough to make a person have to look to figure out what it was. She loved it and thought it was fun that he knew what her astrological sign was yet he hadn't even told her how old he was or when his birthday was. He also sent her another arm cuff with "I am my Beloved's and my Beloved is mine" in Hebrew. It was her favorite gift to date as it was one of her favorite bible versus and seemed appropriate to them as well.

She received for the 7th week a heart shaped silver pendant with "You have my whole heart for my whole life" in French written on it. She was guessing he had wandered into a jewelry store and had bought out the whole place with how many nice pieces he was giving her. She also noted they were all silver or platinum; none were gold for she was allergic to gold, it showed he really was attentive.

For the 8th week she received a hand blown clear glass vase with "Hearts that Love are Always in Bloom" etched into it and it was filled with 3 dozen roses of all colors of the rainbow. It was spectacular and she was glad it was getting closer to the end for writing him just wasn't the same as spending time together. For the 9th week she received a silver link bracelet with the eternity symbol in diamonds. The other girls were green with envy by this stage as they never expected her to get such breathtaking jewelry. For the 10th and last week of the initial courting phase she received a beautiful 4 carat green amethyst heart shaped pendant wrapped in bands of platinum on a platinum chain. She was breathless with awe as she delicately pulled the chain out of the box. It was magnificent and she quickly shed the heart pendant she was wearing to have Ginny fasten the green amethyst around her neck. The green was so light that it was as if the silver color of the platinum had bled into it, they meshed so well.

"Well I know he's a Slytherin for sure now with that gift. I understand all the silver from your gold allergy but that looks like a green heart surrounded by a silver snake." Ginny told her with a giggle.

There was an almost palpable sense of anticipation Monday morning as every girl and some interested boys waited to see what Hermione would receive from her Courtier. Today would be the day he sent her the plans for their first date and no one was as excited as Hermione herself. Minerva watched her daughter with a smile as she saw how happy Severus was making her. When the owls brought the post without a letter for Hermione everyone was confused, why would her beloved wait longer to see her than necessary. Their confusion was soon laid to rest as Hedwig, Onxy and the normal brown barn owl entered tied to a very large package. The reason it took so long was because it was much harder for the owls to fly when tied to such a heavy burden.

Hermione couldn't imagine what he would have sent her that would take 3 owls to carry it! She also wondered why he didn't shrink the package but then smiled when she realized he was showing off! He wanted everyone to see the large gift she was receiving. The protocol for the first date box was that there was to be at least three small tokens that gave the woman an idea of where he was taking her for their first date as well as a poem or riddle for her to figure out that would give her another hint. She opened the box to find a few smaller packages arranged on top of a divider in the box. She started with the smallest of the gifts to find a potions ingredient jar of dried snails, the next gift was a pair of opera glasses and the third package on the top of the divider was an exquisite black dress that she knew must have been designed by the same wizard who designed her dress for Halloween when Lavender and Pavarti gasped. She smiled and twirled around with the dress before handing it to Ginny to hold while she opened the rest of her present. She pulled out the divider and gasped. Inside was a complete set of The Encyclopedia Magicia the most comprehensive guide to magical knowledge. She used the library's copy for almost all of her assignments and had always planned to buy herself a copy one day as they were very expensive. There were 26 main volumes with 18 appendixes and this volume had the new 'quick reference' tome with it that you would write what you wanted to find and it would tell you which pages to look on. It was the best present she had ever received. She was so awed and stunned that she couldn't even speak. Ginny leaned over the box to see what it was that had turned Hermione into stone and was shocked at the expensive set of books before her. Her family didn't even own a set they were so expensive.

"The Encyclopedia Magicia," Ginny said with reverence in her voice, admiring the beautiful new set. The only set she had ever used was the beat up set in Hogwarts library that everyone had to fight over to use for homework. Others in the hall, especially the Ravenclaws, were interested now. The books were hard to come buy as you had to be a master in a field of study to purchase a set. There were not many masters around and it was amazing to them that Hermione's suitor found one to make this purchase.

"A very impressive date box," Draco said as he came over to see what the commotion was about. "It took my father quite a few favors to get our family's revised set. I am intrigued how your suitor was able to procure a copy." Hermione just smiled slyly at him and he knew she would not reveal anything. "Where will your date be then?" He asked the question on all the girls' minds as they could care less about a set of books when there was romance to gossip about.

"The note reads: 'I'm not strait or defeated, I'm a bibliophile's dream, the city of love may be, closer than it may seem' so I have a good idea of where he is taking me. The hints from the gifts were good as well." She told him, watching his face to see if he could figure it out himself.

"Just tell us already," Harry told her not in the mood to try and work out a riddle and on edge with Malfoy standing so near.

"He's taking me to Paris," she told them. "I am assuming we are going to dine there, perhaps see a theatrical performance and hopefully visit one of the libraries or museums." The smile on her face was luminescent and both Severus and Minerva were pleased she liked her gift so much.

"Meet me in the entrance hall Saturday afternoon at 3pm," Minerva told Hermione later that afternoon. "We will take a carriage down to Hogsmead where Severus will escort you from there. I will be tagging along as an official escort."

"I am so excited," Hermione told her mother as the two spent the afternoon together between classes and dinner. "I miss spending time with him. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed just being able to escape everything and escape into his quarters to talk and have him teach me one-on-one. He is so different when he is alone than when he is in teaching mode. I can't believe he got me the entire encyclopedia!"

"I was surprised as well as he planned all of this without my help. I know you will enjoy your date." Minerva said with a smile. "I am very happy for you and for Severus as well. He has always been alone and closed off but since you two started getting to know each other he has opened up and shown himself. If he makes you as happy as it seems then I am very content with your match."

"Do you ever wish Tom had done this for you when you two were still in school?" Hermione asked her. "I know he must have been a much different person then and I can't help but thinking that if he hadn't pushed you away he may never have turned into the monster he is today. Love is a very powerful magic in itself and it saddens me that he could turn his back on it so quickly."

"I have thought about that as well," Minerva told her sadly. "I would love to have my Tom back but he has been lost and the man he is now has hardened his heart and allowed dark magic to corrupt his soul. I am not sure it is even possible for him to love now."

"Is it bad of me to wish that we could get the real Tom back? That somehow instead of Harry having to kill him, he is able to purify him instead." Hermione asked.

"I don't know if it is bad to wish it as that is my wish as well. But we should not get our hearts set on that very unlikely possibility. We have to remind ourselves that Tom is gone and when Harry does what we know he will we must be strong and realize that he is Voldemort and no one else." Minerva told her, glad she wasn't the only one with crazy hopes that Tom could turn good again.

"I know, it's just that he listens to what I say. He even told me he got a few books on genetics and is researching my theory that Squibs are caused by inbred magic and that his idea to 'purify' the wizarding world would only result in magic becoming extinct." Hermione said, "That just doesn't sound like something a completely evil and insane dark lord would do. Every once in a while I get a glimpse that Tom is still in there somewhere. I mean look at the papers, there has been no noticeable death eater activity since Christmas, no raids, no strange disappearances, no unexplained robberies… it could mean something big is coming but I don't think so."

"We'll speak with Severus about it on Saturday, maybe he will have an idea of what is going on," Minerva told her as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. "Have Miss Weasley or one of the Slytherin girls help you with your hair, I would recommend an up do. I know the Slytherin girls have owl order catalogues if you need any accessories to go with your dress."

Saturday came very slowly for both Hermione and Severus as they were anxiously waiting their time together. The most amusing part of her week was when Ginny joined Pansy and Mille in trying to wrestle her hair into something other that her usual frizz. The three girls seemed to forget that Ginny was trespassing in the Slytherin dorms and were getting along quite well. Hermione was amazed at how much more relaxed she was around the two Slytherins than her old roommates. She finished getting ready, making sure her green necklace was laying flat and that her arm bands were visible. She was wearing black high heals that she had charmed to feel like she was wearing flats. She fastened her new silver cloak around her and made her way to the entrance hall where she would meet her mother.

The two of them were being watched by everyone in hopes they would reveal who Hermione's secret suitor was. The women made their way into a carriage and were off towards Hogsmead where they would meet Severus. Hermione was gripping her purse tightly trying not to quiver with excitement. She had the small gifts from Severus in her purse along with some feminine things and a money pouch. She knew he would buy her whatever she requested but she hated the idea of asking for gifts. She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for souvenirs though!

She stepped out of the carriage and got her first look at Severus. He looked amazing; he was wearing a black muggle suit and a black cloak over that. His hair had been pulled back into a small tail. She wanted to throw herself into his arms but held herself back knowing her mother would not approve. "You look breathtaking," he told her offering his arm to her. "I will be the envy of every man we pass tonight." Hermione just smiled at him, not used to such compliments. "If you will clear your mind and hold my arm tightly I will apparate us to our destination." He told her and at her nod they were whisked away.

When she opened her eyes again they were standing in an apparition arrival area of a wizarding alley she had never seen before. "Where are we?" She asked curiously. She knew they were in France as everyone was speaking French but had never heard of what the wizarding areas were.

"This is Rue de Rose," he told her as he led her out of the apparition waiting area once Minerva arrived. "We are in Paris, as I heard you successfully guessed. This is their main magical commerce area, much like our own Diagon Alley.

"It is wonderful," Hermione commented as he escorted her down the street.

"I thought I we could browse the windows as we go. Please tell me if you would like to go into any of the stores. We have dinner reservations at 6:30 and I plan on taking you someplace before that that will take a couple hours for you to enjoy." He told her, knowing from her letter that she didn't like surprises too much as she would rather know what to expect so she could plan ahead.

They purchased some French wizarding candy as well as a few trinkets and potions ingredients as they walked and talked. Hermione never let go of his arm, not wanting to miss one of her only chances to touch him. She purchased Severus a black buttonhole rose for his suit and was surprised when he didn't protest at all. Minerva watched their interactions with joy in her heart that her little girl was happy. She had only ever wanted her baby to be happy and now that she knew it was true she was able to calm her heart some. It had been hard not knowing if her daughter was happy all these years and her heart was just beginning to heal by having her back.

After dinner at a lovely restaurant they headed out again and Hermione smiled as they approached the Paris Opera House. She was excited they were going to be able to see a show. "This is one I have not seen before," Severus told her as he handed her the program as they were led to their box. They were seeing the musical Jekyll and Hyde. Hermione was blown away by the performance. She had not been to any plays or musicals since she entered the wizarding world and before then had been too young to really enjoy them. They walked back to the apparition point with Hermione leaning her head against Severus' arm. She wished the night never had to end, it was the perfect date.

"I wish we didn't have to go back," she told him with a smile. She also wished her mother wasn't standing 5 feet behind them so she could thank him properly for the wonderful evening. "This is the best date I have ever been on," she told him sincerely. There hadn't been a lot to compare it too but from talking with the other girls it would have topped their lists as well.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, I too had a magnificent time." He told her, sending her one of his rare smiles. Minerva tried not to show her shock at Severus smiling, she need not have worried as neither one of them were paying any attention to her at all. They had barely noticed she was with them the entire evening. She was glad things were going so well and almost wished she didn't have to tag along. She knew Severus would be too frightened of Tom to try anything other than a kiss and she could tell Hermione desperately wanted to give him one. Severus kissed her hand as they parted ways at the carriage in Hogsmead as it was all the intimate contact that was allowed at this point of the courtship.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight Severus transformed into his animagus form of a raven and flew off to the castle. He transfigured his robes to look like his teaching robes and had time to take points off the gaggle of girls waiting in the entry way in hopes of determining Hermione's suitor. He almost smirked at the relieved look Ginny Weasley sent his way as she assumed he could not be Hermione's suitor if he was in the castle during her date. He would have to remind Hermione in his next letter to start preparing her friends for who he is. He didn't want Potter, Longbottom or the Weasley girl to die of shock when he was revealed as he knew how much they meant to her.

Hermione was surprised so many people were waiting for her when she returned. The Slytherin girls all wanted to know about her date as well as Ginny and Harry. Making up her mind she grabbed both Ginny and Harry and dragged them to the Slytherin common room so she would only have to tell her story once. What surprised her and the other Gryffindors the most was that there were no real protests from the Slytherins. Draco was the only one to comment and it was only, "Well at least scar-head can talk to the portraits in here if the other discussions are over his head." Considering how much the two loathed each other last year it was saying something that they could even attempt be civil now.

After she told everyone about her date, in as much detail as she could without giving away Severus' identity she placed the candies she purchased on the table for everyone to snack on and listened in on the conversations around her. Shockingly enough Draco and Harry got into a detail Quidditch discussion, seemingly forgetting about house rivalry and their hatred of each other.

Pansy and Ginny had started a conversation about courting in general and how each of them wished someone would do it to them. "I thought you and Draco were betrothed or something along those lines?" Ginny asked her, remembering in time to call him by his first name.

"We are," Pansy told her. "We have been pledged to each other since we were three. I love Draco and he will make a great husband but I can't help but wonder about true love. Draco is a great friend and I know we would be content with each other but I wonder if we'll ever be really happy. I guess I always imagined a tall dark and handsome man sweeping me off of my feet and that Draco would find someone to make him happy and we could just remain friends."

"I understand," Ginny told her. "I have always had this ideal vision of my life in my head where I meet a guy who loves me in spite of my family's shortcomings. Someone who would pamper me and spoil me and treat me like a princess, I used to think it would be Harry but he just doesn't seem to be interested."

"I guess I just don't see Potter as the spoiling kind. I am sure he will make a good husband and will be faithful and provide for his wife but he seems too simplistic to take the time to spoil someone. It's as if material possessions mean nothing to him, like he could care less if he is one of the richest men in the world. I always found him intriguing because of how laid back he is, even when everything is going crazy in the world or if the papers are slandering him. It's as if he can just let it roll off of him because he knows it's not important. I bet when he finds the right woman he will devote all that passion to her, can you imagine?" Pansy asked, showing that she was much more than the ditz that she portrayed in the halls.

"Yes, that is exactly how I see it happening for him. Once he finds her she better watch out because he never gives up on something once he starts if he finds it important." Ginny laughed. "To tell you the truth I have never really been attracted to brunettes. Give me a blonde any day or even someone with auburn hair, no redheads please."

"I like them with dark hair, especially if they are tall and muscular!" Pansy said and the two laughed at the absurdity. Pansy was going to marry a blonde and Ginny was still pining after dark haired Harry.

When it was time for Harry and Ginny to return to the tower Hermione, Pansy and Draco stood to walk them to the door. "Well Potter it seems that I was not entirely correct in my assessment of your intelligence. I guess it would be permissible for you to visit Hermione here in the snakes den again."

"Thank you Malfoy, it's been an interesting evening." Harry said and the two boys went separate ways leaving three speechless girls behind.

"Did they just kind of make a truce?" Hermione asked in shock but the hope was obvious in her voice.

"I believe so," Pansy said. "Ginny you are welcome down here again as well. I won't go so far to give you the password but you may join Hermione whenever and if you ever need her you can knock on the wall outside and I am sure someone will let you in."

"Thanks," Ginny said waving to the two girls before hurrying off to catch Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After that the three Gryffindors still speaking with Hermione, meaning Ginny, Harry and Neville would hang out in the Slytherin common room when they wanted to see her. Neville didn't visit as often as the other two, but the fact that he dared even enter their common room was testament to how much he was maturing. Draco and Harry had gotten to the point where they had switched to using their first names and along with Hermione, Ginny and Pansy would often have interesting discussions or just do homework together.

"I can't believe that you are all leaving after this year and I'll be stuck here alone!" Ginny moaned one night after the three had escaped the Gryffindor common room. They were getting sicker and sicker by the day of the blindness of the other Gryffs as well as how they continued to listen to Ron's propaganda.

"Don't worry Red; we'll come visit you on Hogsmeade weekends. Besides the other Slytherins will watch out for you next year." He told her with a smile. Hermione was mystified at how at ease Draco was with Ginny. He was so reserved with everyone but he just opened up to the redhead.

"What are your plans for after graduation Draco?" Harry asked his, well he guessed they were technically friends now.

"I'm not positive. My father wants me to take over his responsibilities at the Ministry but that doesn't really appeal to me. I can't see myself sucking up to other politicians and bribing people as a good career option." He told them, earning laughs from all of them. "I would love to try out for one of the pro Quidditch teams but my father said he wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused.

"He said it will not serve any purpose to the cause and he would be embarrassed or ridiculed in the circle if his son couldn't contribute substantially to the cause." Draco growled in a perfect imitation of Lucius. "Of course mother agrees with me but is too chicken to back me up with father."

Pansy sensed they needed to move the conversation away from Draco so she asked Harry what his plans for after graduation were. "Auror training, beat Voldie, get married, have kids and live a long peaceful life."

"Well 4 out of 5 aren't bad," she told him with a shrug. She still wanted Voldemort to win. She had nothing against mudbloods in general it was just that they were a security risk. She did not think the torture and killing of muggles was necessary but was too scared of the dark lord to oppose him.

"Come one Pans, you're too smart to buy into the whole torture and killing of muggles thing." Harry told her with a shake of his head.

"True, but I also think that muggle borns pose a serious threat to the safety of our society. Look at all the traditions that have been lost already by the interference of muggle culture. Then there is the risk of exposure, there are millions more muggles than witches or wizards. If they ever found out about us they could wipe us out in under a year with all the technology they have. I don't care if muggle borns want to come to the wizarding world, but there should be some sort of 'initiation' program that explains all the differences to them and prepares them for what to expect. There should be secrecy spells placed on the non-magical members of their family to ensure our safety. What Dumbledore wants is an open door policy or a merging of our two societies; this will eliminate the wizarding ways and potentially eliminate all of us entirely." Pansy told him. She had been thinking about it a lot lately and had been working up the courage to tell him all of this. Draco was watching her with respect shining in his eyes as she summed up their position on the war.

Harry didn't know what to say. Everything she said was true, he knew there were enough muggles out there like his uncle that would want to destroy all the 'freaks' if they knew they existed. He actually wished there had been an initiation program for him when he found out he was a wizard, there were things about his world that he was just learning and he was a 7th year already. For example there was an entire wizarding religion that he only found out about the week before as well as a lot of traditions like courting that he had never realized existed.

Hermione was of the same opinion as Draco and Pansy so she kept quiet and watched her two friends process what had just been said. Ginny was quiet as well. She had always believed what Pansy just said but was too afraid to say anything to anyone in case it got back to her family. She had realized after her first year that her family was very different from everyone else's. Her mother had abandoned the wizarding religion when her brothers were killed in the first war and her father was too enamored with muggle things too think about how dangerous the actual muggles could be. Her mother hated Voldemort with such intensity that it didn't matter what his oppositions views were she would do anything and join anyone to avenge her brothers.

Voldemort sat in his office with Nagini contemplating his plans for the war. If he was honest with himself he had starting killing muggles because he was angry with his own treatment at the orphanage. The first muggle he killed was his father followed by his grandparents and then he moved onto everyone who had wronged him at the orphanage. He had already started recruiting followers by that time and it just became part of the death eater initiation to kill a muggle and the killings continued from there. Somehow his original intent of segregating the muggle and magical world became distorted and changed to destroying the muggle world, all muggle borns and anyone who stood in his way.

Lucius, Rodolphus and Nott were seated around the room with their lord, wondering why they had been called. None of them were used to their lord making social calls so they knew there must be something on his mind. "I need you three to commission a study in secret from the rest of our supporters. I have been reading muggle genetics books since Christmas after a comment my daughter mentioned about inbred dogs. I believe our thinking about squibs may be wrong." He told them quietly, knowing it would be a hard blow to them.

"Could you perhaps explain some more please my lord," Rodolphus asked him.

"You see muggles breed dogs for show, they take pride in the purity of their dogs' blood, showing that the particular dog only has ancestors of the same breed. The problem is that many of these pureblood dog breeds have developed crippling or life threatening illnesses. The explanation for these genetic problems has been proven to be inbreeding or breeding too close in relation. To keep inbreeding to a minimum it would be advisable to stay at least 4 relations away when breeding, nothing closer than 3rd cousins or the lines would mix." Voldemort explained. "I read the information in these genetics books and have discovered that squibs may be caused by inbreeding between the pureblood families."

"So you are saying that squibs are genetically mutated witches or wizards?" Nott asked him, unable to hide his shock.

"Yes, while we are trying so desperately to keep our lines pure we are the ones causing the problems. It was never due to muggle taint as so many have believed. I believe the only reason that the number of squibs has been increasing at the same rate as the number of muggle born witches and wizards is because the more muggle blood that was introduced the smaller the pureblood pool became and thus the greater chance for a squib." Tom told them, looking defeated.

"If this proves to be true my lord what are we to do?" Lucius asked his lord. He was the smartest out of the inner circle and had already suspected for a while that the inbreeding of the purebloods was the cause for the number of squibs. He was grateful that Draco turned out as powerful as he is. He looked at his friends Crabbe and Goyle and shuddered to think of having an heir who was barely able to handle a wand.

"We will have to reeducate our followers and supporters first and then we will need to work to achieve the rest of our aims with the knowledge that we do need fresh blood every so often." Tom told them. "My daughter really got me thinking over Christmas. She reminded me that before I was born the Slytherin line had almost died out multiple times due to not having very much magic left in it. When my mother married that filthy muggle I was born as the most powerful wizard in over 5 generations. Then there are the heirs of Crabbe and Goyle who can barely manage their wands let alone any complex magic."

"What do you wish to do my lord?" Rodolphus asked, realizing that this was a turning point for their cause. If he read the situation correctly then the mindless killings and tortures would stop and they may be able to accomplish something great and finally put an end to this stupid war.

"We need to completely segregate the muggle and magical worlds. There are too many muggles that know of our existence. The more muggles that know the greater the chance that they will expose us unknowingly. We need to place secrecy charms on the muggle relatives of the muggle borns to ensure our continued safety. We need to have mentoring programs for the young muggle borns to help ease them into our society as well as to give them a resource to go to if they are ever mistreated. We need to instantly remove any child with magic that is mistreated from the muggles care. Additionally we need to change the laws to make it legal for children to do magic with at least one qualified witch or wizard present; we need to bring our religion and our holidays back into the mainstream. We need to become the society we once were." Tom told them and was glad to see that they were agreeing with him.

"So are we turning this into a political war then my lord?" Lucius asked, hoping all the mindless killing was over. He hated that side of things as he was never one to get his hands dirty.

"Yes and I believe our children are already well on their way to winning it for us." He told them with a smile.

The news that the killing and torturing was to stop did not go over with the most fanatical of Voldemort's army. Bellatrix was the most upset and she blamed the change entirely on Hermione. She tried to assassinate Hermione on the most recent Hogsmeade weekend to "bring her lord back to his senses." Both Dumbledore and Voldemort were enraged and panicked that Hermione was being targeted by radicals. They both decided that she would have to go into hiding although neither could come up with a safe enough place until Tom sent her a "ball" that had his voice in Parseltongue recorded on it so she could get into the chamber of secrets as well as change the password so Harry couldn't get in any longer. She was instructed to find and bond to a house elf that would be able to find her and care for her.

Hermione decided that she would speak with Winky to see if she was ready to bond to another family. The little elf was so happy that she started to cry. "Now Winky, would you bond to me to promise to keep my secrets and take care of me and when I decide to have one take care of my family as well?"

"Yes mistress Winky will be good house elf and keep all your secrets. Winky is goods at cooking and cleaning and will be loving to be watching little ones once mistress mates." She told her while bouncing up and down.

"Now Winky there are two rules that you will have to obey. The first is that I want you to wear clothes, nice clean clothes, all the time. If I accidentally hand you clothing you are not being let go, if I ever want to let you go I will tell you. And the second rule is that you are not to punish yourself unless ordered to do so. Do you understand?" When Winky nodded they completed the bonding and Hermione had her go pack all her belongings and told her she would call for her shortly.

Hermione changed the password on the sink that led to the chamber. She may trust Harry but that wouldn't mean that he or Dumbledore wouldn't try and 'drop in' on her and she was only planning on having one guest while she was down there. She made her way through the large outer chamber, stopping only to unshrink the furniture her father had sent her. She was planning on staying in Slytherin's private chambers but since her father didn't know about them she made sure to set up the outer area to look lived in. She said hello to her great grandfather's portrait before summoning Winky into her new suite of rooms. "These are Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters here at Hogwarts, only his kin are allowed in here." She told the elf, "This is where I will be staying and you and one other person are the only ones allowed inside." Winky unpacked for her and decided the place needed a thorough cleaning before her mistress could use it.

Hermione sent owls off to her friends telling them of her change of location and that Winky would be collecting her homework and mail every day so they could keep in touch. Albus was unimpressed with her quick disappearance, especially since he was unaware of where she was. He informed Harry that he needed to get the location of Hermione's safe house at all costs or they would have to mark her as a traitor to the cause. This caused Harry and Albus to have a very loud yelling match in the middle of the great hall that left all the students questioning their loyalties. Albus had told Harry that he would consider Hermione a traitor if she didn't reveal her safe location. He was not being careful enough with his voice as both Severus and Minerva heard him as well as quite a few of the students sitting closest to the head table. Harry had instantly become enraged that someone would treat his best friend in such a manner and had in no uncertain terms told Dumbledore that if he was going to treat Hermione as a traitor then he would have to treat Harry as one as well. Albus tried to defend himself by saying that without knowing where she was she could be compromised and Harry said that if the great headmaster of Hogwarts couldn't find her then she was finally safe enough from the fanatics trying to kill her and he wished he had the opportunity to go someplace he wasn't threatened.

Albus then tried to remind Harry that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world to which Harry snorted and listed off all the times he was almost killed within the walls. Albus told him that he could no longer trust Hermione and didn't Harry remember who her father was. Harry told him that the only reason Tom Riddle turned dark was due to his horrible upbringing and then due to Albus' insistence that he return to the muggles every year and that it wasn't a lesson he had learned from as he sent Harry back to abusive muggles at the end of every term. "The only reason I haven't turned dark is because of the love of my friends like Hermione, Ginny and Neville. If I didn't have them there would have been nothing from keeping me out of Slytherin and nothing keeping me from switching sides. If you didn't meddle in so many people's lives and use all of us as a personal wizards chess set then perhaps this war never would have started in the first place. You do not know everything old man, you are not all powerful and just because you believe something does not necessarily make it the best thing for the wizarding world. I think you have too much power. You know the old saying, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Well we may be able to see that corruption in people like Fudge and Voldemort but you are just as corrupt in many ways you just hide it behind twinkling blue eyes and are able to fool everyone."

Harry stormed out of the great hall, quickly followed by Ginny, Neville, Draco and Pansy. They paused outside the doors to the hall to listen to the aftermath of what had just occurred. "You have guts Harry," Pansy told him with a grin. "I believe you just effectively told Dumbledore to take his war and shove it."

"Did you see his face when you told him that he didn't know everything…" Draco said laughing, "I thought he was going to choke on his stupid lemon drop."

They were not disappointed in their waiting for the fallout in the hall. As soon as they stopped talking they could hear the whispered conversations. They had just pressed their ears up against the doors when Harry was tapped from behind on the shoulder by Minerva who winked and cast a spell on the door that made them transparent and no longer sound proof. She was also mad at her long time friend with how he was trying to manipulate her daughter. She had never really noticed how well Albus manipulated everything until she realized he had known who Hermione really was the whole time and was never planning on telling her.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were busy trying to figure out what to do now. The Slytherins were sitting quietly eating their dinner as nothing new had been presented to them and they had started to respect Harry before. The Gryffindors were another story, it was chaos at their table with Ron spouting more of his prejudice bull crap at one end of the table to anyone who would listen and surprisingly enough Colin and Dennis Creevy seemed to be leading the opposition, or the faction that believed Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to be loosing support rather quickly. After the disaster in the great hall he called an emergency Order meeting to try and get things back under control. He told them all that they needed to keep a closer eye on Harry and that they were to start the search for Hermione immediately. He told them that until she was brought in for questioning they were to treat her as a wild card. As soon as he had revealed that he had lost the trust of both Harry and Hermione the Order was upset. When he told them to basically treat Hermione as a threat certain Order members went crazy. Three voices started screaming their protests at Albs immediately, two of which had to be held back from physically attacking him. What surprised most of the Order was that Snape was one of the ones having to be held back, along with Minerva who they could understand and Molly Weasley was yelling as well.

Remus was livid but sensible enough to keep Severus from attacking the headmaster and Tonks had a firm hold on Minerva keeping her in place. "Is this how you treat everyone who wants to help you?" Amelia Bones, the newest Order member asked, wishing she had not agreed to help.

"No, only those who he knows are more powerful than him and who dare to challenge his ideas. Heaven forbid someone disagree with the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore who believes that his word alone is enough and should be taken as law," Minerva snapped, still royally pissed that her one time best friend would turn on those closest to him so fast.

"Do you no longer believe in our cause then Minerva?" Albus asked, faking that he was hurt by her comment but internally seething with anger at her gall, she was his deputy so she should do everything he said with no questions asked and be happy about it!

"I believe it is wrong to torture muggles and to kill muggle borns and half-bloods," she told him, knowing what game he was trying to play and not raising to the bait. "I also believe that there should be more segregation between us and the muggles not less and that they pose a very dangerous threat to our continued existence. I have seen what their weapons are capable of and if they got it into their head to destroy us they easily could."

"But muggles are harmless and are so creative," Arthur Weasley protested, he hated the opinion most had that muggles were dangerous.

"I agree that muggles are creative and they have a thriving culture. I even agree that most muggles are kind and harmless, but even the most kind and harmless creature will attack when it feels threatened. Muggles would be both terrified and awed of magic if they found out. They would either want to destroy it or figure out how it can help them. If we did not agree to fix all their worlds problems with magic they could then turn on us. They outnumber of us by billions. For every kind and gentile muggle there is a horribly prejudiced or ruthless one." She told them, having heard most of her argument from her discussions with Hermione and how she thought the world should be.

"So you want to destroy muggles as well?" Albus asked her, narrowing his eyes at her opinion. He didn't like what she was saying at all.

"Never would I suggest such a thing," Minerva replied with exasperation. "I am just saying that an open door policy would ultimately lead to problems that we could easily avoid by just tightening up the international statute of secrecy."

"That is not what our side is about," Albus told her firmly, not noticing the confused looks some of the others shared. "If you are not going to support the aims of this Organization then I suggest you leave."

"Just what are the aims of this organization then?" Mad-Eye Moody growled, "As far as I knew our aim was to get rid of Voldemort not expose our entire culture and existence to the muggles." There were murmurs of consent from the rest of the group as they commented that they never signed on to expose magic, just to kill the Dark Lord.

Albus was livid, he couldn't believe so may people we questioning him. "Complete integration into the muggle world is the best thing for both worlds," He told them in his fatherly way of making everyone think he was talking to a two year old. "Think of all the diseases we could cure and the strife we could relieve as well as all the wonderful things the muggles could offer us. Their technology is amazing and could be integrated for our use easily."

"And what of the crazy extremists with nuclear warheads that want to destroy anything they perceive as a threat? Many cultures would think we were agents of the devil, others would think we were gods of some sort, who's to know what they would think but their history has not shown their openness to things different than them." Kingsley asked the headmaster, never before realizing that Albus was just as much a zealot as Voldemort, just on the completely other side of the spectrum.

The discussions went on for hours as everyone debated the pros and cons of the muggle world, the statute of secrecy and even the dark side's position. Albus had stormed off halfway through a discussion on how the reason that dragons were almost extinct now was because of muggle hunters killing them and how muggles hunt for sport not for any real need to hunt.

Severus left the meeting early, knowing he would not be missed and not wanting to be late. He had received a note from Hermione telling him to meet her where there was "freedom in solitude." He had chuckled to himself for a while over the fact that she never even left the school and was glad she was someplace so well protected. He anticipated that he was the only one other than the house elf and her father to know her location. The less people who knew the better in his opinion, he was still determined to find and murder Bellatrix Lestrange himself, even against the Dark Lords commands that she was 'his'. No death eater was stupid enough to believe that Bella would suffer a quick death; they knew their master had a very dark side and none of them ever wanted to be on it. The Lestrange brothers had immediately prostrated themselves in front of their lord begging his forgiveness for allowing Bellatrix to so closely succeed. Tom had kept them alive, knowing that most of Bella's madness was from spending 10 years with Dementors and the two men had no way of knowing she would turn on him.

Severus entered the passageway from his bedchamber and smiled. He was both thrilled and apprehensive about being alone with Hermione. They were technically still courting and he was not allowed to touch her. On the other side of the coin, no one would ever know they had contact and he desperately wanted to see her. He couldn't wait to tell her all about the turmoil going on above them. When he entered the library he was stunned with the beauty of her. She was sitting on the sofa, wearing a chocolate brown skirt; her bare feet tucked beneath her and a deep red v-neck sweater that was much more revealing than he had ever seen her in as it deftly showed off her amble cleavage and clung to her body showing off her curves.

Hermione smiled to herself at the look she was getting from Severus, who was still standing in shock. She smirked at him, breaking his trance, and asked him if he saw anything he liked. If she was not mistaken, there was the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. "I missed you Severus," she told him with an inviting smile and patted the spot on the couch next to her for him to sit. The two spent the evening talking with Severus telling her of the commotion up at the school. She was saddened that the headmaster thought so little of her but realized that he had been manipulating everyone to fight a war that never should have started in the first place.

Her father only started his 'campaign' to separate a world that by all rights should have been separated years before. He was forced to live with and be abused by muggles and then treated with hostility by those who should have protected him. Hermione had been reading while she was in exile and read that during the time of the founders they already had a statute of secrecy and the foundation of the school was the turning point in wizarding culture. Now that they could be assured that their children were taught magic safely and away from muggles prying eyes the world of wizards was free again. They had lived in fear of farmers with pitchforks and being burned at the stake. There were no all wizard villages then as they were so spread out and it had been dangerous to even teach their children. The Council of Magic, which was the governing body at the time, decided that the only way to protect themselves from magic was to keep it hidden from muggles. The original law stated that no one was allowed to perform acts of magic in front of muggles unless in dire circumstances, they were not to tell muggles of the magical world unless they had married them. Any child to be found with magical abilities was to be either taken from the parents or carefully monitored for accidental magic. Any child who was suspected to being mistreated by muggles was to be taken in by a magical family and the muggles punished. The law was fairly straightforward and was still in practice in many countries outside of Europe. She had been shocked to learn from a modern history book she had Winky take from the library that Albus himself was the one to repeal the law and had even voted against the modified statute of secrecy. She was really beginning to believe that Dumbledore was using the entire 'war' as a way to push his political agenda through.

"This is going to devastate Harry," she told Severus. "He has looked up to the headmaster for years and now he's realizing he was nothing but a pawn. He was so angry after Sirius died at how he had kept things from him; I think this will be the final straw. He won't fight for Albus anymore but he won't go dark either."

"There is nothing wrong with the middle ground, in fact I believe most people would take the middle ground in this conflict if they knew what exactly it was they were fighting against." Severus told her. "Now that your father has stopped the senseless killings, which was the only real reason most people were against him, and that the headmaster's agenda is exposed for all to see I believe most people will pull their support and wait and see what happens." They discussed possible outcomes to the war for the rest of the night before Severus had to leave for his rounds.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Sorry for the longer than normal update but we went out of town for my son's birthday. I do not recommend camping at the end of September in Iowa when the forecast calls for rain and there is no plumbing or electricity at the campground. Needless to say I did not have a chance to update while we were gone. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. Enjoy! Redfrog _

Chapter 8

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Pansy and Neville hurried to the room of requirement so they would not be found and interrogated. They laughed at the chaos they had caused but were still upset with what Dumbledore had said. Neville left to go back to the common room to hear what the Gryffindors thought and left the other four alone to talk. Harry was ranting and pacing, with Pansy doing her best to get him to calm down. "What do I do now Pans?" He asked her desperately. "I am stuck between two sides, the side I thought I was on abandoned me and was a load of dung to begin with and the side that makes more sense wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," she told him pulling him into a tight hug and holding him while rubbing his back, neither paying any attention to the other two in the room who were quietly talking on the couch.

"I did some research lately and read older versions of Hogwarts a History and found that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was all just in the spirit of competition before Dumbledore started school. It turns out that Grindelwald and Dumbledore were in school at the same time and were rivals, like you and Harry used to be. They hated each other so much that soon they had their entire houses hating each other and since then it has continued. It even stated that the rumors that all Slytherins were evil started once it was revealed that Grindelwald and the majority of his friends and supporters were in Slytherin. When Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald he played up Gryffindor as a house of light and just wizards and Slytherin as the house of dark and evil." Ginny told Draco quietly as they sat on the couch waiting for Harry to calm down.

"So this whole war and the one before it were because Dumbledore and Grindelwald had a school grudge they couldn't let go of and dragged everyone else along?" Draco asked in shock, wondering how that fact had never been brought to light before.

"Says that Grindelwald was a blood purist and had been commenting on it loudly to the others in his year and insulted Dumbledore. Turns out Dumbledore is the child of two squibs and grew up in the muggle world where his parents had retreated two to find jobs. He was never taught any wizarding traditions and thought the muggle way was better and told Grindelwald as much, thus starting the first war." Ginny told him, wondering how Harry and Hermione would react to what she had found. She knew Hermione was already having doubts as she was the one who asked her to research the topic in the first place.

"What do you think the wizarding world would think if they knew that Dumbledore didn't only start one but two wars that have so far cost hundreds of witches, wizards and muggles their lives?" Draco asked, wondering if Voldemort knew this information.

"I don't know; they would probably all turn on him," Ginny said sadly, "All but my family. My mum hates Voldemort more than anything, as long as the headmaster is against him she won't care what his beliefs are as long as she can try and avenge her brothers' deaths. My dad is a muggle lover; he loves absolutely everything about muggles but understands nothing and glosses over anything that could cause a flaw in his happy view of muggles. Then we've all heard Ron, he'll be the next one to start a war if he doesn't keep his stupid mouth shut. I don't know what the twins, Bill and Charlie think and I wonder if perhaps Percy left us to escape having to take a role in a war he didn't believe in."

"I'm sorry you'll have to go against your family Red," Draco told her softly, giving her a small reassuring smile. "We'll be there to help you, even if you have to move into the manor with me for a while." Ginny just grinned at him and the two continued talking, almost forgetting they were not alone in the room. Harry and Pansy joined the other two on the couches in the room a while later and they all played games until it was past curfew, determined to not have to deal with the rest of the world until the morning.

Tom Riddle was in an almost happy mood. He had read a newspaper article on the fight in the great hall between the two icons of the light. Some student had obviously quickly sent off a letter to their parents or the editor to get it in the next morning's edition. There was even an enclosed picture of Potter and Dumbledore glaring at each other. It was as if Christmas had come early for him when the following day there was a follow-up article on how the 'death eaters' attacks had stopped and perhaps they were not as evil as everyone made out. The icing on the cake was that evening when he received a letter from his daughter outlining the research both she and the youngest Weasley had done. He had been furious at first but then realized the magnitude of the information and had it leaked immediately to the press. The fallout from the articles portraying Albus Dumbledore as a vengeful and deluded man was like music to his ears. The fact that Severus reported that Albus had destroyed his office in his furry and had glared at all the students trying to figure out who leaked the info was hilarious.

Tom did not know what his next move was going to be. He still had an almost driving hunger to kill the Potter boy and he could feel his body begging for more dark arts. With the dark rituals he had performed his body was completely addicted to dark magic. He also felt more alive and sane than he had in a long time. He knew he would have to talk with his daughter before he did anything rash. Now was the perfect time to take over the ministry and get the changes he needed put in place and he wanted his heir by his side to do so.

The Order of the Phoenix was in chaos, they could not believe that their leader and so called Icon of Light was the cause of the war in the first place. They were appalled that he had been using them for his own agenda for years. Minerva was the hardest hit from the news as she realized that both the men she had trusted in her life betrayed her, first Tom and now Albus. The Weasley family was torn apart by the news. Molly immediately began defending Albus and Arthur thought his goals were good since he too wanted to open their world to muggles. Their children were appalled by both the headmaster and then their parents.

Bill and Charlie had a long discussion followed by a big fight with their parents when they tried to explain that what Dumbledore had done was wrong. When Charlie told his mother that it was insane to follow a man who would use people as pawns just to get revenge for deaths that occurred two decades ago she slapped him and told him if he wasn't going to follow Dumbledore he wasn't welcome in her house. Bill tried to plead his case to their father who just kept saying that muggles were so fascinating they couldn't be as dangerous as everyone believes. The two decided that convincing their father that muggles were dangerous would be like convincing Hagrid that his 'interesting creatures' were dangerous. The two packed what little belongings they still had at the house and were preparing to leave for good when the twins arrived. The ensuing fight occurred when the twins asked their mother how she justified throwing her own family from the house because they would not agree with her idea for revenge. They asked her if they meant that much less to her than her brothers when she had given birth to them and raised them and her brothers had been dead for almost 20 years. Both boys received a slap for that and were told if they didn't agree they could leave too. Charlie's parting comment almost swayed Arthur into asking them to stay, he told her that even the children of death eaters were welcome in their parents homes and what kind of mother was she that she no longer welcomed home 5 of her 7 children.

The rest of the Order broke away from Albus and the Weasley parents quickly after they found out how Molly was treating her children. The only other ones to stick around were the teachers from Hogwarts and then only because they feared for their jobs. They had had a secret staff meeting in Hogsmeade to discuss how to convince the board of governors to take control of the school away from Albus. Since his plans had become known to the world Dumbledore had decided to make some long anticipated changes at the school. He immediately banned the use of quills and ink and distributed muggle ball point pens to all students trying to show them all how much easier muggle items could be. He made muggle studies a mandatory class for all years and had them meet by year once night a week in the great hall for class. He also had muggle foods and beverages severed along with their normal meals and he was debating ending the dress code in favor of muggle attire.

The Board of Governors were concerned with what Dumbledore was doing and called an emergency meeting at which it was decided that all new school rules and policies had to be approved by a majority vote of the board. They then vetoed the mandatory muggle studies classes and the quill rule as neither one had anything to do with what Hogwarts was about. The twinkle was completely absent from the Headmaster's eyes the days following the boards decision and he actually snarled when he received a letter from the Wizengammot asking him to appear before them to defend himself and all that he had done in not only this war but the last as well. He couldn't understand what the people were thinking; he had defeated a wizard who used dark magic end of story. What did it matter what his politics were when there was a mass murderer on the loose. Voldemort needed to be stopped at any cost as he would completely separate the muggle world. Albus felt that if they completely lost touch with the muggle world theirs would crumble, he believed that they were all connected as the wizarding world followed a lot of older muggle traditions from previous centuries. His reasoning was that since there were more muggles than wizards that they should be able to blend in seamlessly with the muggle world and be able to use all the wonderful muggle inventions and sciences.

"How did we never know all this?" Harry asked as he paced the Slytherin common room still trying to wrap his head around how screwed up everything was at the moment. He didn't know what to do, he was the one that was supposed to kill Voldemort so he would stop being a murdering megalomaniac, but at the moment he believed Albus could pose an even greater risk with his dangerous ideas. Exposing the world to muggles was just as dangerous, even more so that allowing blood purists to 'purge' the wizarding world. Both options would end up destroying their society. The first by allowing muggles to blow them to bits with their weapons of mass destruction and the second from the loss of any new blood and soon magic would die out. "How do we fix everything?"

"We have to get both of them to stop what they are doing and start someplace in the middle," Ginny told him with a shrug indicating she didn't know how to go about it either.

"Great so all I have to do is create a third side to the war that is fighting both of the others and implement far reaching changes into our government and society while dodging death eaters bent on killing me and a crazy muggle loving headmaster who would use me as his pawn and then destroy me himself," Harry commented, throwing his hands in the air in desperation. Pansy and Draco started sniggering on the couch while Neville and Ginny were already laughing.

"Whoever said you had to do anything?" Draco asked, still trying to contain his mirth. "There is no real reason for us to get involved unless we want to write to the Wizengammot with suggestions for new laws. I mean we are just kids we can't do anything."

"I'm supposed to," Harry told them and then told them of the prophesy.

"Well that's a load of dung," Pansy told him. "Prophecy's are always very vague and can have multiple meanings. In fact the ministry never knows the real meaning behind one until it is fulfilled and only 25 of all prophesies are fulfilled, the others just cease to have any meaning."

"How is that?" Harry asked confused, "Dumbledore told me that it was my destiny and that the prophesy would come true no matter what I wanted."

"Well of course he told you that," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her friend's naivety. "He has been manipulating you, trying to use you as his pawn to win the war. As soon as he realized that you would be powerful he tried to figure out how to control you. He has been working to make the prophesy true, besides we don't even know if that is the full prophesy, just part of one or even totally made up."

"He used his pensive so the memory has to be real," Harry told her. "But I guess there could have been more to it that he didn't show me. I did always think it was strange that it repeated the first phrase of the prophesy again at the end."

"A memory can be faked if projected outside of a pensive. It would take a very powerful wizard skilled in mind magic to accomplish, but still possible. It is only if you delve into a pensive that the memories cannot be faked." Draco told him realizing that the headmaster was powerful enough to fake a memory.

"Can you tell us the exact wording of the prophesy again please," Pansy asked getting ready to write it down so they could study it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry repeated verbatim, it was etched into the very core of his memory.

"Well it is more detailed that many of the prophesies I have heard of before but still vague enough that it could be quite a few people," Pansy told him with a smile of reassurance. "I also agree that there is most likely something missing at the end as well."

"It's too bad the real prophesy was destroyed that night at the ministry," Ginny commented, causing Draco to quickly turn to her.

"What do you mean destroyed? You can't destroy a prophesy," he asked her ignoring the fact that his father had been arrested that night.

"We destroyed hundreds of prophesy orbs that night," Harry told them. "They are made of glass and we shattered them to distract the death eaters. The one containing the prophesy about myself and Voldemort was smashed in the fight that ended up killing Sirius."

"All those orbs are is a recording and are spelled to return to their original state and position 10 hours after being smashed. Anyone who wants to hear a prophesy has to smash it to listen to it, it will then reappear in the vault 10 hours later. There are three types of prophesies, the ones with red smoke mean they are no longer able to be fulfilled, the green smoke means they have been fulfilled and the clear ones have yet to be fulfilled." Draco informed them, realizing that he was the only one who knew this information. "All the orbs smashed that night would have appeared back in their correct spots by the next morning."

"So Dumbledore lied to me again," Harry growled. "That's it, we are going to the ministry this weekend and listening to my prophesy. I demand to know what it says and what has been kept hidden from me. I hate to imagine what other things Dumbledore has kept from me or lied to me about." He was pissed, the fact that he could have viewed the real prophesy at any time and that the headmaster lied and manipulated him again and again was starting to wear thin. He was also beginning to wonder if the prophesy was genuine at all.

Tom was plotting the best way to take over the world when he was interrupted by an owl from his daughter. They had been staying in touch and discussing the war and the ramifications of Dumbledore's dethronement. Tom had been trying to slowly prepare her for what he wanted accomplished in his ultimate takeover of the wizarding world. Hermione had realized that her father was still the power hungry megalomaniac he had been before; he had just stopped the mindless killings. She realized that he was so infused with dark magic that he was incapable of containing his dark desires. She had hoped with the turn of tides in the war that he would become more like the Tom her mother loved and less like Voldemort.

Hermione's letter amused him as he noticed she didn't mention the war once during it. She told him how she was content in the chamber but it was lonely with only Winky to visit her. She had finished her homework for the rest of the year already and felt she could take her NEWTs now and pass as she had been doing nothing but homework and reading. She told him she was considering sneaking out of her hiding spot to visit her friends in secret. She asked him if he would be too terribly upset if she snuck out to see Severus, even if it went against the old traditions. He was amused that she was asking his opinion first, she had even asked what he would do if they were caught together. His first thought was to kill Severus, but realized that Hermione would only ever allow Snape to touch her if she wanted him to. She was a much stronger witch than anyone gave her credit for and he knew she would not be pressured into anything and could beat everyone in that castle in a duel save maybe the crazy old muggle lover himself.

Hermione was relieved to receive the letter back from her father telling her that she could sneak out to visit her friends, only if she used the invisibility cloak he sent with the letter. She smiled at the thought of having her own invisibility cloak and all the trouble they would have gotten into in their younger years with 2 cloaks! He told her that he would not murder or castrate Severus if they were found together as long as she had allowed the contact. He did tell her that if anyone found them together he would insist they marry immediately so she would have to be careful for find herself a wedding dress quickly.

That evening when Severus came to visit Hermione had the lights dimmed and was wearing a very sexy black lace nightgown with a black satin over robe. They were purchases from the French lingerie shops and she loved the feel of them and knew she looked wonderful in them as well. She had her hair pulled back away from her face, exposing the full view of her cleavage. She arranged herself carefully on the chaise lounge, making it look like she was just casually reading a book and making sure just the right amount of skin was showing.

Severus thought his heart had stopped when he looked upon Hermione sitting reading on her favorite lounge chair. He imagined that she had thought he was not visiting tonight as she was already dressed for bed. When she shifted slightly and her robe fell open more he could see the lace gown beneath and moaned. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted the one in front of him, and she was untouchable until the end of the courting process.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or come over and say hello?" Hermione asked him after giving him plenty of time to admire her outfit and drool.

"Must you torment me so by wearing so little?" He asked her, his voice gruff with strain from trying to reign in his lust.

"This is my most modest nightgown," Hermione told him, watching him as he shut his eyes obviously envisioning her less modest ones. "If it disturbs you so much I can go change," she offered, just barely able to suppress her smirk when she noticed his body's reaction to her.

Severus sat down on the couch opposite her and searched around for a topic of discussion and realized his brain had apparently shut down at the sight of the woman of his dreams decked out in black satin and lace. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss tonight?" He asked her, desperate for something to distract him from her body sitting so close and wearing so little.

"Yes actually," Hermione said this time letting her smirk show fully on her face and he realized he had been set up. He was proud though as it was a very Slytherin move. After a pause to gather her nerves she asked, "What do you hope happens between us at the end of the courtship process?"

Severus realized immediately why she had chosen such an outfit, since on a night when his brain was fully functional he never would have been trapped into such a discussion. "I had hoped you would be agreeable to becoming engaged at that point," he told her trying to stay vague while his mind was screaming at him to just marry her now so he could have her body.

"Do you plan on marrying me Severus?" She asked, making sure to purr his name more than normal. She knew they needed to put all their cards on the table so to speak. She needed to know what he wanted from her and who exactly he was loyal to as well as let him know what she wanted as well.

"Yes if you will accept," he told her realizing he was trapped and she was planning on having a discussion he had not planned on having for a long time.

"Do you love me Severus," she asked him, making sure she shifted slightly to show off more bare leg.

"I believe I am falling in love with you although I have never been in love before to compare it to. You are the most important person in my life and I do not plan on making it easy on you to let me go," he told her, appalled at himself for leaving himself so open to rejection.

"That's good," she said standing up and walking over to him. "I know I am in love with you Severus Snape and have no plans to let you go ever." She told him, sitting down in his lap and bringing her mouth inches away from his. "My last question is, we are all alone miles below the school where no one knows we are together, why are we still following the courtship rules?" Severus could not think of one good reason at that moment with her body pressed against his and her lips barely inches from his own. He pulled her flush against him and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss, wanting to taste every inch of her mouth.

They continued their passionate embrace for what felt like an eternity until Severus finally came to his senses when he felt Hermione drop her robe to the floor. He broke their kiss to gaze lovingly at her body in its skimpy black lace covering that didn't cover much. "We must stop," he told her breathing heavily. "I refuse to disrespect you by taking you before we are wed."

"I respect your wish to wait to make love until we are married as that is my desire as well," Hermione told him but pulled herself close to his body again. "But there are many pleasurable activities we can indulge in without that occurring," she whispered in his ear giving his earlobe a slight tug with her teeth. "I want to enjoy the night together and wake up in your arms."

Severus was at war within his own mind. On one hand he had the woman of his dreams perched on his lap wearing next to nothing asking him to go to bed with her and on the other had he was supposed to be courting said woman using the old traditions. It was not so much the old traditions holding him back as the fact that she was the daughter of the Dark Lord who would easily and quickly take his life for disrespecting his daughter's body. "Your father would kill me," he told her as he made no move to dislodge her from his lap. It seemed that his body did not care that touching her in any way could cost him his life as long as he got to touch her it would be worth it.

"My father would not kill you," Hermione told him, pressing her chest into him and giving him a wonderful view of her cleavage. "If we were found together, which is impossible unless my father decides to make a trip to the school tonight, the only consequence would be that you would have to marry me sooner than you planned."

"Your father would not tolerate my disrespecting you and the old traditions," Severus told her still trying to convince his traitorous body that touching her was wrong.

"I promise he will not hurt you for touching me if I so desire it, he told me so in his last letter after I asked him if I could sneak up to visit you." She told him with a triumphant smirk at the gobsmacked look on his face.

His eyes were wide with shock and his mind was churning with the possibilities. "Well then Vixen; tell me what you desire so I may fulfill them." He told her with a piercing stare. Hermione just smiled and began kissing him again knowing it would be the most enjoyable evening of her life so far. She would be glad when she graduated and they could get married.

Hermione snuck into the school the next day under her new invisibility cloak and waited for her friends outside the great hall after dinner. She was going to follow them and surprise them when they were alone. When they had all entered the room of requirement she grinned and was about to take off her cloak when she noticed that the four of them looked awfully comfortable with each other and seemed to be paired off, but with the opposite pair they were supposed to be with. She decided to sneak around for a while more and see what was going on between them. It was fun being the devious one for a change.

"I can't wait to get done with school," Harry said tiredly. "I never thought I'd want to leave Hogwarts but as long as Dumbledore is headmaster I won't feel safe here either."

"I wish we had summer school classes," Ginny told them. "I am going to have to find a place to stay this summer and then ask my other brothers to pay for my last year of school."

"So your parents heard you broke from Dumbledore then?" Pansy asked feeling awful for her younger friend.

"Yeah they sent a letter this morning letting me know that unless I get my priorities straight and start acting more like their perfect little Ronnikins that I would be kicked out and cut off. Dad wrote that I should try and convince Harry to come back as well and then mum added that she would even consent to letting me get married before my 7th year if I brought Harry back to their side as my boyfriend. Ughhh, I hate my life." Ginny moaned. Hermione had expected that she would need to offer the younger girl a place to stay for the summer and had even told her father what was going on and not to target the Weasley's that had broken away from the headmaster.

"My father has promised that he will get the Board of Governors to offer you a full scholarship for next year and you are more than welcome to spend the summer at the manor." Draco told her with the sweetest smile that Hermione had ever seen. "I told him about your problems and he says we'll help you in any way we can." Ginny just burst into happy tears and hugged the blonde.

"I'm going to have to find a new home this summer to unless I figure out a way to break the Fidelius on my house. I know that I own it and what it's called but can't remember where it is, Dumbledore must have taken back the secret from those who broke off with the order." Harry told them with obvious fury in his voice that Sirius' house was hidden from him.

"I know where it is still, my mum must believe I will go back to them this summer," Ginny told him, "it's too bad I can't give you the location."

"It's ok Gin," Harry smiled at her, "maybe you should pretend to go back so that you can get some of my stuff out of there."

"I can do that," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. "I'll take all the books from the library as well as anything that was Sirius' or yours. Then I'll tell them all exactly what I think of them; hex Ron and apparate to Draco's." They all laughed imagining that scene play out.

"Come on guys we need to get going if we want to get to the ministry and back before dinner," Pansy reminded them, causing Hermione to wonder what they were up to. Taking off her cloak she asked them why there were going to the ministry and insisted that she wanted to go too. They explained about the hall of prophesy on their way.

The five friends arrived at the ministry, Hermione still under the cloak for safety reasons, and checked their wands and were instructed that they would have to wait for a department of mysteries employee to escort them. They only had to wait a few minutes before they were met by the official. A very curios Percy Weasley walked up to them, motioning for them to follow him. Ginny's eyes were wide at seeing her brother wearing the robes of an unspeakable. She wondered if this was the reason he broke from the family but didn't care as it was great to see him. As soon as they were away from prying eyes she launched herself into the arms of her brother.

Percy was amazed at the warm reception from his baby sister; he had hoped that now that Dumbledore had been exposed some of his family may talk to him again. "I missed you to Gin-gin," he told her with a smile. "Now what are you all doing here and what prophesy is it you demand to be shown?"

"I need to hear the prophesy about myself and Voldemort," Harry told him, noticing that Percy did not flinch at the name. "I believe Dumbledore may have lied to me about its contents and need to see it for myself. We are all requesting to see if there are any prophesies about us as well."

"Very well, Ginny I know there are none about you as I checked for ones about our family. Harry I believe there may be more concerning you and there are a few old ones referring to the Potter heir and at least one referring to the Malfoy heir. Hermione since you are muggleborn I doubt there are any about you and I will have to check on Miss Parkinson," Percy told them. He was confused by the laughter of the group.

"For working in the DOM you are out of the loop Percy," Harry told him once he was under control again. "Our Moine here is the heir of Slytherin as well as the daughter of Professor McGonagall." Percy's eyes widened at this news.

"I know there are no less than three prophesies about the heir of Slytherin but remember they are generic and all prophesies about heirs are not to be taken seriously as they could refer to anyone of the line and may not even occur for hundreds of years." Percy told them.

He led them into a waiting room off the prophesy hall and went to consult their listing of prophesies. He wondered at how the teens reacted to seeing him there, even his father did not know he was an unspeakable. Harry's reaction had startled him the most as the boy had not seemed bitter at all at the things he had said to Ron about him in his letter. He had been sad to have to push his family away but knew he would never have any chance of succeeding in his career otherwise.

When Percy returned he handed a piece of parchment each to Harry, Hermione and Draco with the locations of their prophesy orbs written on it. "Only a person who has a legitimate claim to the prophesy may take it from the shelf but once you break it anyone around you will hear it." Percy told them and then led them into the huge hall of prophesy. "I would suggest listening to them with everyone surrounding the orb and drop it in the middle of you. That way if you all place your memories in a pensive later you have a better chance of remembering the exact wording." He left them to it as he was not allowed to stay unless they requested it.

"Let's do mine last," Harry told them hoping they would get the hang of listening to them before they got to the important one. Hermione was relieved when all 4 of the heir of Slytherin prophesies were either red or green meaning she was not involved in any of them as they had either come true with the green ones or were obsolete with the red ones. Draco had three listed on his paper and they were concerned to see that the last one on his list was one of Harry's as well. The first two Malfoy prophesies were green and the last one was red but they decided to hear it anyway since it was on both of their lists.

_The heir of Malfoy and the heir of Potter must unite in friendship to ensure the safety of the world. If the lightning child takes the hand of friendship offered by the dragon child, the dark will not rise. Beware of the redheaded betrayer who could sway the lightning child away from the dragon. If the lightning child becomes a snake all will be well in the world, beware a hazy future lay in store if the lightning child should choose the lions instead._

Harry and Draco stared at each other in wonder for a moment, "Well that would have been nice to know BEFORE I refused your handshake first year." Harry commented bitterly.

Harry's remaining prophesies were obscure and none of them believed they referred to Harry. When they finally approached the final prophesy, the reason they were there, Harry began to feel apprehensive. The stood closely together and threw the orb in the middle waiting to see if Dumbledore had lied once again. Harry began to feel relief immediately when he heard the familiar words from his 5th year, but it didn't end where Harry had believed.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... He will be betrayed by those who should have protected him, and the light will rally behind him… Revered yet not feared, he will lead the wizarding world into a new era. _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Light Lord approaches… Born to those who will die to protect him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Light Lord will use him for his own ends, but he will be stronger than the Light Lord knows… And in his strength he will expose the Light Lord as a phony… The one with the power to vanquish the Light Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… He will be accepted by those who once hated him, and the dark will follow his lead… Revered yet not feared, he will lead the wizarding world into a new era. _

The five friends stared at each other in shock and anger as the prophesy ended. Hermione and Ginny felt any remaining loyalties to Dumbledore shatter and fall away while the two Slytherins were trying to figure out what exactly was going to need to be done. Harry was in shock processing the fact that he had been so spectacularly lied to and manipulated by one of the two men he was supposed to fight against. For so long he had focused on his mortal enemy Voldemort and looked up to Dumbledore and now he finds out they are both his enemy. He could understand the fear Voldemort had of him and the desire to kill him before he could return the favor but the constant manipulations by Dumbledore made no sense to him. Finally Ginny summed up everyone's thoughts… "He's toast." Though no one was really sure which of the Lords she was referring to, they were all fully behind Harry, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is it selfish of me that I wish he didn't have to kill my father? That we could find some other way?" Hermione asked Severus later that evening after explaining to him everything they learned at the Ministry.

"No, of course not," he told her soothingly. "He is your father and it is only natural that you wish he could survive as well as Harry. The fact that you wish for it is not selfish, only if you acted upon it."

"I had hoped the prophesy was a fraud and that he wouldn't have to be killed," She told him sadly. "Somehow he has grown on me in the past months. I know he is evil but when he writes to me he is much more Tom than Voldemort. I only wish Tom could survive and Harry only kill Voldemort."

Severus thought about it for a while, "Well, why can't he?" He asked her. "It only says that Harry has to kill the Dark Lord, if he killed the part that is Voldemort then Tom would cease to be a Dark Lord and the prophesy would be fulfilled." Hermione just beamed at him for a moment, kissed him soundly and ran off to the bookshelves to begin researching how to just kill the evil part of her father and not the good parts. Severus hoped he hadn't given her false hopes and decided to help her research.

"Is it horrible of me to wish I didn't have to kill?" Harry asked Pansy, Draco and Ginny as they sat in a corner of the Slytherin common room. "Of all the parts of the prophesy that I wished wasn't true it was that. I don't want to be a murder."

"What if you don't have to murder him?" Ginny asked, voicing something she had been thinking about for a while. "I mean it just says you have to vanquish the Dark Lord and either one of you must die at the other's hand. What if that just means that you have to kill off the Dark Lord part of Tom Riddle? Nothing says you have to murder him, just vanquish the Dark Lord. If he ceased to be Voldemort and was once again Tom Riddle, then you effectively would have killed the Dark Lord yet you would not have had to murder him."

The other three started at her with wide eyes. "That's brilliant," Draco finally said. "He has already exposed Dumbledore and the Death Eaters are all swayed to the middle ground as well. If Harry could cleanse Voldemort of all the dark rituals and enhancements the war would almost be won. All we would have to do is get the proper legislation passed and let the general public know what we believe and they would all rally behind us. Harry we could win this whole thing without a fight!" Draco told him getting very excited.

"That sounds great, but how do I accomplish that?" Harry asked them, hoping they could come up with a way.

"We will have to research," Pansy stated firmly. "Let's head for the library, I'm sure Snape will give us a pass to the restricted section."

"Just to be safe, let's have McGonagall give us the pass. We don't want Snape's involvement to get back to Tom in case our research is found out." Ginny suggested and they all agreed and let Harry go find their head of house while the other three would look through what the library had in the main section.

Charlie, Bill and the twins were meeting with Percy for the first time since Ginny told them he was on their side. The five were sitting in Percy's living room drinking tea and discussing the war and the ramifications of Harry revealing what Dumbledore was really about. The discussion had turned to how to end the war without a fight. "If Harry shows his support we could draft up some better legislation, overturn the stupid laws we have in place now and effectively strengthen our borders and magic. As soon as those measures are in place and the public rallies behind Harry, the zealots would not have anything to work with. If we can suppress the pro-muggle weirdoes like Dad and the extreme blood purists we would effectively end the war without a battle being fought." Bill commented to them all.

"Well, Harry may be able to get the support needed for the legislation but he doesn't know a think about Wizarding politics or laws. He will need help drafting the laws and help with how to use his power and influence to get them passed." Charlie told them.

"We can help Percy with drafting the laws," Fred and George offered. "Believe it or not we are very familiar with most of the wizarding laws as we need to get around quite a few for our shop."

"I know others in my department and a few Wizengammot members who would be willing to help as well," Percy told them, excited and happy that most of his family was behind him again.

"I can help train Harry in wizarding politics but I am sure his Slytherin friends can help out as well." Bill told them with a smile that they were going to actually do something rather than just sit around talking about it.

"I'll work on getting others to support us and Harry. I'll contact all the excommunicated Order members as well as those that I feel could really help us. We'll form our own Order around Harry and the truth." Charlie said and they spent the rest of the evening formulating plans and figuring out how to get Harry the info he needs.

Arthur Weasley was confused and upset. Albus Dumbledore had asked him to do research on the muggle world, in the muggle world to prove to the wizarding world that they were not to be feared and that their technology would be a great benefit. Arthur had been looking forward to finding more out about muggles. His research in the past had always just been about their objects and technology and not about their culture. What he was finding in his research was frightening. He had never really listened when people told him that muggles were violent and many were intolerant of other races or religions. He had read reports on the beating of homosexuals, the wars being fought over religion and the way people treated different ethnic groups and he was appalled. Harry and Hermione were right, for the most part muggles were normal caring folk but there were enough extremist groups in a single country of muggles that they would be capable of wiping wizards out entirely. The more he researched the more he realized that what Dumbledore was suggesting was the worst thing possible for the wizarding world. He still thought that muggles created wonderful things, but he realized that to expose themselves to muggles could easily be the last thing they ever did. He didn't know how he would convince his wife and had a feeling he would be moving in with his sons soon. He also knew he needed to write Harry and all his children apology letters.

Voldemort was pacing his compound; he had just finished hexing a few hundred rats in the dungeons to release some of the stress building up from not using dark magic as often. His body craved the dark magic as much as if not more than food. The more he performed the dark curses, the less of his past as Tom he remembered and the bitterness and evil grew inside him, suppressing any positive emotions that had risen to the surface. He had promised himself that he would wait to take over the ministry until the summer when his daughter could accompany him. He wanted to show off the power of his heir and let the world know that she was his right hand. Hermione was frustrating him though with her insistence that no one be killed and that they could win the war without killing everyone who opposed their ideas. She had told him that all they needed was to be persuasive and the people would embrace their cause like they once had Dumbledore's. He hated waiting and it was taking all his willpower not to just march into the ministry with wands blazing and take over what he knew should rightfully be his. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the four founders and therefore he knew it was his destiny to rule the world.

Hermione was franticly searching for ways to cleanse her father of the dark magic that held his soul hostage. She knew it was calling to him to do evil things and was hoping to quickly find a way to save him. She was getting more and more letters from Voldemort telling of his plans for the world rather than from her father Tom who would ask about her and ask for her input. The fear that Tom would completely disappear kept her researching all but 6 hours per day to sleep. She knew that if Voldemort completely suppressed Tom there was nothing she could do to prevent the loss of lives. She hoped her friends were having more luck in the castle's library.

Ron Weasley was furious with his brothers and with Harry Potter. He couldn't believe how they would take the side of the evil spawn of Voldemort over that of the headmaster who had always known what was best for everyone. Hermione was the worst one in his opinion, he would have killed her himself if she wasn't in hiding. He just knew it was her fault that his family was broken apart. He would get his revenge on both her and Harry Potter. First he had to get Ginny away from Harry; he had been plotting the right way to do it for a week. He knew he couldn't beat Harry in a fair fight so knew he would have to ambush him from behind.

Ron waited, hidden behind a statue, for Harry to pass by. When the Boy-who-lived finally passed him Ron jumped out yelling a blood boiling curse at his once best friend. Luckily Harry had been taking Moody's constant vigilance seriously and had noticed the shadow behind the statue and when he heard the rustling of movement had already ducked, turned and drawn his wand. Harry saw the curse miss him by only inches and fired off three rapid stunners towards the caster. He hadn't immediately recognized the spell but by the damage it did to the painting it hit he was glad for his paranoia and quick reflexes.

Unluckily for Ron Harry had not been the only one in the corridor at the time. Professor McGonagall had witnessed it from one end of the hallway and Professor Flitwick from the other. There were also a handful of student witnesses as well, including Pansy, Draco and Ginny. Draco and Pansy were holding Ginny back from attacking her brother as well. Ginny had recognized the curse and was yelling at her brother that he was a traitorous, murdering, despicable excuse for a human being and that she would personally make sure that Harry brought every charge possible against him. The professors escorted the students and the unconscious Ron to McGonagall's office so she could contact the Aurors as Harry agreed with Ginny and announced he wanted to bring criminal charges against Ron. As Ron's own record of violence against Hermione was against him and well documented the professors had no choice but to follow procedure. Flitwick contacted the Board of Governors and then contacted the headmaster, making sure to contact him last so he could not cover up another screw-up by one of his 'prize' students like he had on multiple occasions in the past.

Amelia Bones arrived along with Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two other aurors to take statements, test Ron's wand and question him with truth serum. The Weasley's were informed and brought to Hogwarts for the questioning since Ron was still an unqualified Wizard living at home. Dumbledore arrived at the same time as the aurors and was livid that he had no say in the proceedings. The representative for the board of governors arrived and they all took seats in an unused classroom so they could all hear what the witnesses and Ron had to say. The first thing they did was open Ron's school record and list off all his infractions for fighting and use of magic against other students, which was quite long and had many of the board glaring at Dumbledore since any student should have been expelled multiple times over for what was in the youngest Weasley boy's file.

Harry and the rest of the students gave their statements and the 4 students other than Harry and his friends, who he requested be allowed to stay, were sent back to class. The professors gave their statements next and Arthur realized his youngest boy was about to be expelled, there was no way around it unless he had been under a mind altering spell. Molly was sobbing about how her baby was being framed and told Ginny in no uncertain terms that she was no longer welcome at home for lying about her brother. The aurors secured Ron to a chair and revived him to give his statement. Needless to say he was terrified when he came to and realized he was surrounded by aurors and bound to a chair. When he looked around and saw everyone else he realized that Harry had ratted him out and he was in trouble again. He knew he would be fine though since Dumbledore was there and had always gotten him out of trouble before.

"Ronald Weasley, you have been accused of the attempted murder of Harry Potter." Amelia Bones told him. "There are eye witnesses to this act; therefore you will be questioned with the use of truth serum. Is there anything you wish to say before the potion is administered?" For once Ron was smart and kept his mouth shut and just shook his head.

Tonks placed the three drops of potion on his tongue and waited for the potion to take effect before nodding to Madame Bones to begin her questioning. After a few routine questions to make sure the serum was working properly she began the interrogation. "Did you cast magic at Harry Potter today?" She asked him.

"Yes," he answered, completely unaware of the danger he was in thanks to the fog of the potion.

"What magic did you cast at Harry Potter today?" She asked once they had established that he had cast magic against Harry.

"I cast the blood boiling curse," Ron answered.

"Why did you cast that curse at Harry?" Bones asked.

"I needed to get Ginny away from his influence, he was brainwashing her along with Hermione. I can't find Hermione so I had to settle for taking out Harry." Ron told them, not noticing the gasp of outrage from his sister and the despairing wail from his mother.

"Do you know what the consequences would have been had Harry been hit with the curse you cast?" Bones asked him, hoping the boy was just aiming to hurt not kill.

"It would have super heated his blood to the point it began to boil and if the counter curse was not cast within 30 seconds he would asphyxiate and die." Ron said monotonously, using words that he did not even realize he knew.

"Were you planning on using the counter curse?" Bones asked.

"No, I did not even learn the counter as all I needed was the curse." Ron told her.

"Were you planning on killing Harry Potter?" Bones asked making sure she covered all her bases with the questioning.

"Yes," Ron answered, still in the potions induced fog.

"What were you planning to do once you had killed him?" Bones asked.

"I learned how to transfigure his body onto a bone and was going to burry it in the forest after classes. I was then going to steal all his belongings and make it look like he ran away." Ron told them, showing them all that he had planned this well in advance.

"How long have you been planning on murdering Harry Potter?" Bones asked.

"I have been planning on killing him since I heard the prophesy. I planned on killing him as soon as he beat the Dark Lord so I could take the credit. When I realized he was evil I had to change my plans and have spent the last week making plans to kill him." Ron told them, causing many in the room to feel ill at the thoughts of the boy before them.

"Were you planning any other murders?" Bones asked, disgusted with the boy in front of her.

"Yes, I plan to kill Hermione Granger once she comes out of hiding as she is the spawn of evil and must be destroyed. I have also been planning the best way to kill Draco Malfoy since my first year and have yet to come up with a suitable plan." Ron told them.

"Why do you want to kill Draco Malfoy?" Bones asked.

"He is a slimy Slytherin git and deserves to die. He has made fun of my family and me for years and his entire family is dark and evil. He will just end up joining the dark lord and needs to be killed, all death eaters and Slytherins need to be killed. I hate him and want to kill him, watch him suffer and laugh as he realizes he is not as high and mighty as he may think. I also want his money and feel my family deserves it, I plan on having him sign over his inheritance to me using the imperious curse before I kill him." Ron told the stunned audience, even Dumbledore was shocked with how twisted and disturbed the boy had become.

"Why do you believe all Slytherins and death eaters must be killed?" Bones asked.

"They are all evil, every single one of them are cold hearted evil bastards and should all have been drowned at birth. When I become minister of magic I will have all of them killed off and the house disbanded at Hogwarts and create a new house in my family's name as we are just as old and pure as the founders." Ron told them.

"How were you planning on becoming minister of magic?" Bones asked, curious to the inner workings of the disturbed child.

"Headmaster Dumbledore promised to get me the job before I started Hogwarts. He promised that he would one day make me minister of magic if I befriended Harry Potter, kept him out of Slytherin house and made him hate and distrust all Slytherins. I had to make sure Harry wasn't too smart or knowledgeable of the wizarding world and would be totally dependent on Dumbledore. The headmaster told me that after we won the war he would be so powerful that he could just appoint me as minister and no one would object. Becoming minister was my final payment for helping him control Harry." Ron told them.

"What other payment did you receive from the headmaster?" Bones asked as she discreetly had the aurors train wands on Albus and lock and ward the door.

"I was given spending money for sweets and Christmas presents and my books and tuition were paid for. Mum started helping at the same time and Ginny and the twins got tuition and books paid for too. Mum told me that all the money was coming from Harry's vault as the Headmaster had the key and Potter wouldn't notice the difference. I was made prefect and my broom was paid for by the headmaster from Potter's account. I only wish he would have paid for our robes as well so I didn't look poor. He also got me my spot on the Quidditch team by obliviating two students who could have beat me into thinking they didn't want to play. I don't have to study for any of my classes as he makes sure I have passing grades and he swapped out my OWL results to show I had much better scores. He told me that he would pay for my flat after Hogwarts until the war ended and I could move into the Minister's mansion." Ron told them, shocking everyone in the room and causing the Aurors to bind Albus to his chair for later questioning.

"Was anyone else aware of your plan to murder Harry Potter?" Bones asked, trying to get through the required questions so they could question Albus as well.

"No," Ron answered to the relief of everyone in the room.

"If you are released will you try to kill anyone in the future," Bones asked.

"Yes, I will continue with all my plans." Ron told them.

"Were you asked to do anything illegal by Albus Dumbledore?" Bones asked and the answer shocked her at the list of things that Albus had used the boy to do or asked the boy to do for him over the years including obliviating other students, stealing things from students and professors and deliberately spreading false information about Harry and Hermione.

"Has anyone ever used any compulsion charms on you or your family to make you do the things you have mentioned?" Bones asked; glad to be almost done with the questioning.

"I have never had any charms cast on me but Ginny has by both Dumbledore and Voldemort's Diary and my mum has by Dumbledore." Ron told them.

"What were the charms cast by Dumbledore on your mother and sister for?" Bones asked.

"Mum wanted to stop helping him control Harry after she met him and realized what his home life was like so Dumbledore placed a compulsion charm on her to do whatever he believed best as well as to be completely and unswervingly loyal to him above all others and one to make sure she wanted revenge for her brothers above all other goals. Ginny was placed under the charm so she would like Harry as Dumbledore wanted them to produce a child together. Ginny was also charmed after the incident in the chamber to never want to speak of it and to never reveal any information she learned in the diary to anyone other than Dumbledore." Ron told them as the Headmaster tried to do some quick thinking on how to save himself.

"What other illegal activities have you engaged in?" Bones asked and was glad she was not the one recording the interrogation as Ron rambled off a seemingly never-ending list of infractions of which only a handful Harry was even aware of. Molly was sobbing uncontrollably into Arthur's shoulder as she realized that not only was Ron going to be expelled but he would be spending time in Azkaban as well for all the things he had done and all under his own power as he had admitted to not being under any spells or potions. Being told that she was being controlled by compulsion charms was horrible and she didn't know what to do as her desire to be free of the charms was warring with the compulsion to be loyal to Dumbledore.

Amelia Bones had never been so angry in her life. She had thought that Dumbledore was a good man; even after everything she had read about his position and role in the war she still had thought he was a good and just man. After listening to everything he had done and even to people on his own side like the Weasley family and Harry Potter she knew she was wrong and he was just as dangerous as the dark lord since everyone was convinced he was a grandfatherly old man who had everyone's best interests at heart. She sent the Weasley boy to the ministry holding cells to await trial and turned to Harry to ask him if he wanted to press charges against the headmaster.

"Definitely," Harry told her, sending a piercing glare at his once trusted headmaster. "I want him punished to the full extent of the law. Additionally he needs to be questioned regarding my parents going into hiding and the innocence of Sirius Black, as well as the way he overrode my parents will by placing me with the muggles and his embezzlement of my trust fund. I also believe we need to have a full investigation done of the schools records as well as a thorough review of any legislation he put through the Wizengammot, if he was using mind altering spells on school children there is nothing to say he didn't do the same to get his laws passed. I believe all the teachers should also be checked for this compulsion as well as minister Fudge and anyone else he dealt with that may have been charmed. He has had free reign of this school and the thousands of students that have passed through its walls for too long. The students should perhaps be examined and both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms checked for objects charmed to perpetuate the feud between the houses. A new headmaster will be needed to be chosen by the sorting hat immediately after the board of governors rescinds Dumbledore as headmaster so the school will not suffer." Harry told her, not realizing he was earning the respect of every adult in the room with how he handled the situation as well as the important points he was addressing that many of them would not have thought about.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I will follow through with those suggestions and will let you know when I get the permission for a full veritaserum interrogation of Dumbledore. You will have to testify against both him and Mr. Weasley in a few days time. Until then let me just express my deepest regrets for everything you have suffered owing to their manipulations." She told him and swept from the room after sending some signal to Kingsley before disappearing out the door.

"Harry," Kingsley told him with a small smile. "I would ask your permission to scan you for any mind altering spells or potions. I will remove any charms I find and any potions used I most likely have an antidote. I will do this for each of your friends as well as the Weasley family as well. I promise to scan the rest of the old Order as well just to be sure we got everyone." Harry gave his permission and was surprised that there were no compulsion charms, just a very powerful magic suppresser charm that Kingsley said would be better to have Professor Flitwick remove while under watch of Madame Pomfrey and away from anything that may be damaged if his magic lashes out.

Molly Weasley was relieved to have the spells lifted off of her and immediately burst into hysterical tears of sorrow with how she had treated her family and Harry. Arthur was shocked when Kingsley found a compulsion charm on him as well that made him adore anything muggle, which would explain his actions as well. Ginny's reaction to the removal of her compulsion charms was the most entertaining for the group as she immediately sprang from her chair and rushed towards Draco. Her parents were then completely shocked to see her take his face in her hands and then proceed to snog him to within an inch of his life. It would seem she had been developing feelings for the blonde but the compulsion charm kept her from being even able to admit it to herself let alone act upon it and she wasn't going to let him get away from her.

"It would be safest to test Hermione as well," Kingsley told Harry quietly so no one else could hear. "I don't want to compromise her safety but if she could safely get away to be scanned for compulsions it may be beneficial."

"I'll see if I can get her to come to the castle in the next few days. I'll have professor Flitwick perform the charms with Professors McGonagall and Snape as witnesses and we will let you know." Harry told him, glad he seemed to have people on his side.

"If there is anything you need help with just send me an owl," Kingsley told him with a smile hoping the young man before him could help get their world back on track.

"Contact Charlie Weasley," Harry told him in a whisper, "he'll let you know where we need help." He winked at him as Kingsley realized that he already had his own group.

"I'll get a hold of him as soon as safely possible," Kingsley told him with a polite nod of the head before heading off to perform the spell on the teachers present and document his findings.

Pansy and Draco were sitting together late that night in the Slytherin common room after everyone else had gone to bed. "What do you want to do?" Pansy asked him, wondering at the new situation they found themselves in.

"I don't know Pans," Draco told her softly. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Well she obviously has strong feelings for you as well if they were able to start to surface wile under a compulsion charm." Pansy told him with a smile, she was happy her friend seemed to be finding true love.

"But what about us and our betrothal?" He asked her confused as to why she didn't seen too upset.

"Draco we are great friends and we would have been content being married but never happy. We will never be in love. This gives us our chance at true love so I am happy for you and want you to take it." She told him smiling.

"But what about you? You'll be all alone!" Draco said.

"I have my eye on someone and I think he is starting to come around. I it give him enough not so subtle hints he may actually make a move," She told him with a laugh.

"I thought you wanted to marry someone with a pureblood fortune so you didn't have to work and could be spoiled and just raise a family," he asked her wondering who her mystery guy was and why she was so willing to let go of the Malfoy fortune.

"That is still my plan Drake but this time it includes love and an even greater fortune than yours," she told him laughing at his affronted look.

It only took Draco a few more seconds to figure it out, "So we both fell for Gryffindors then huh? What were the chances of that? First Snape and then us, we are totally going to ruin Slytherin's reputation!" He fake moaned.

"That's a good thing, and just think that this way we can all still remain friends and hang out all the time." Pansy told him with a grin. "Besides, our Gryffs need our Slytherin cunning to keep them out of danger and get them to where they want to be."

"So Pansy Potter, I guess it has a nice ring to it," Draco joked.

"Oh no, I'm sure it will be Mrs. Ginerva Malfoy before I ever become a Potter. Harry is slow on the uptake, I figure he won't even realize he likes me until the end of the year and then it will take him at least 6 more months to figure out that I could like him back, 3 more to get up his courage to ask me out and then at least a year of dating before he would consider asking me to marry him and 6 months to plan a wedding." She told him giggling. "Ginny strikes me as the type who would wand to elope as soon as you ask her to marry you."

"We've only kissed once; I think it may be way too early to be talking marriage." Draco scowled but was secretly pleased that Pansy thought they were a good match.

"So you have a think for Malfoy then," Harry said as he and Ginny were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room after everyone went to sleep. "I remember hearing you tell Pansy how you preferred blondes but I guess I never saw it coming."

"Are you alright with it?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Sure, I think you two would be great together. I'm just worried for you Gin since he is betrothed to Pansy already and has been since they were little. What if he still wants to marry her even if he has feelings for you?" Harry asked, worried about his friend.

"I'll talk to him about it but I think it will be ok," she told him with a smile for his concern. "Besides, Pansy told me she wants to marry for love and wants someone tall dark and handsome to sweep her off her feet and show her the type of passion she knew would be missing from a marriage to Draco."

"Well it's a good thing that Pansy and I get along so well then if you and Draco are going to be a couple. I would hate to be stuck up here by myself while you are out snogging the Slytherin Prince. At least Pansy will be able to keep me company." Harry laughed at her red face.

"Perhaps you should follow my lead and go find yourself someone to snog too." Ginny told him with a smirk. "I can't help it if I have more Gryffindor courage than you."

"I'll show you little miss, just you wait. When you least expect it I will wow you with my abundant supply of Gryffindor courage that will make your little snog in front of the teachers and your parents seem like child's play!" Harry declared and they laughed and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Sorry for the long update. My son was sick this week and I didn't have time to write much so this was hurried more than normal. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews. _

Chapter 10:

The trials for Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were the talk of the wizarding world. The scandal that Dumbledore had been paying Weasley to do his dirty work erased any lingering doubts in anyone's mind about what type of person Dumbledore really was. The Weasley family was in chaos trying to make sense of everything that was revealed. Molly was still distraught about her treatment of her family and Harry and although they all told her it was the compulsion charms she was still blaming herself. Arthur was trying to hold everyone together even as all his beliefs in the headmaster and muggles were being shattered. Ginny was the only one who seemed to be doing well since the revelation since she was so relieved to be able to like Draco. The twins, Bill and Charlie were torn. They were still hurting and upset from the way their parents treated them but at the same time realized that it had not been their fault. It was going to take a lot of time to heal the family from the machinations of Dumbledore and the fallout from Ron being such a psychopath.

Hermione was both devastated and angry at everything that was revealed in Ron's testimony. She was devastated for what it would do to the Weasley family and livid at the lengths her once best friend and headmaster were willing to go to have ultimate power and prestige. She was happy for Ginny and Draco but worried about how their relationship would be received by Draco's family as well as her father. She wondered if Harry would get up the guts to ask Pansy out now that Draco and Ginny were together. She was happy for her friends but wished she could be with them as they went through this tough time. She really wanted to be there for Harry when Dumbledore was questioned as she knew it would shock him when some of his manipulations were revealed.

Severus was disgusted with his former employer and was enjoying brewing the new batch of Veritaserum for the interrogation and then for the trial. He knew the headmaster would use every trick available to get himself out of mess he had created. He assumed that Albus would ask for Severus to administer the dose and then think that Severus would either water down the dose or fake it entirely. The more he learned of the old man's manipulations the more he believed that Dumbledore had ruined his life more than the Dark Lord ever did. He didn't enjoy killing people but at least with the Dark Lord you knew what you were fighting for, what was expected of you and what the punishment for failure was. Dumbledore used all smoke and mirrors and the people whose lives he played with were only now finding out. He also realized that he had Potter to thank for that and it irked him like no other. He may have stopped being hostile to the boy, but he hated the fact that he was responsible for saving them all.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Ginny asked Harry when they were told when Dumbledore's interrogation would be.

"I would like that but I can only bring one person and I think Hermione needs to hear what he says more," Harry told her with a shrug. "I know he manipulated you too Gin but I just have a feeling that Hermione needs to be there."

"It's fine with me Harry," Ginny told him with a smile. "I'm not sure I even want to be there, it may be better hearing it from you instead."

"We'll be here waiting for you when you get back," Pansy told him with a smile. "Just remember that whatever he did, however he screwed your life up that it's over. He doesn't have any control anymore and you're free of him. It won't make the pain go away but at least remember that you are the reason he got brought down."

"Thanks Pans," he told her with a small smile.

"Don't worry Harry," Draco told him with an evil grin. "We have him now and we get to nail him to the wall. There is no way around Veritaserum unless it is a bad dose and I know Snape is making sure it's his most potent dose ever."

"Thanks guys," he told them, hugging the girls before he went to meet Hermione in the entry hall.

"My father is going to go nuts if he finds out I tagged along with you," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "But then he is the one who gave me the invisibility cloak so it's his own fault."

They entered the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic and were met by Tonks and Remus and escorted to the interrogation room next to the holding cells. "We had to put magic suppression handcuffs on him to keep him from escaping once he realized that the Veritaserum had been authorized. He tried to break down the wards on his cell wandlessly and had almost managed by the time the auror on duty went to check him again." Tonks told them leading them into the observation room to the side of the interrogation room. They would be able to see and hear everything but Albus couldn't see or hear them. There was an intercom into the other room if anyone felt they needed to ask any additional or more specific questions.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Hermione, hoping he was not the only one.

"More excited to see him brought down," she told him. "I mean there is not too much he could reveal that would shock me at this point. At least I hope not."

They were joined by a handful of other ministry employees before Dumbledore was brought into the room. When he refused to take the truth potion from anyone other than Severus Snape they just nodded and led the professor in. "We anticipated that request and have had Professor Snape brew a fresh batch of the potion for this occasion," Amelia Bones told him with a smirk at his stall tactics. Severus stepped forward and had to hold in his smirk at Albus' triumphant look when he placed the three drops of potion on his tongue. The look if triumph quickly vanished to be replaced first by horror and then by the lax uncaring look of someone in a potions induced fog.

After the initial questions to make sure the potion was working they began with the real interrogation. They decided to start with the questions they believed they had the answers to. "Did you direct Ronal Weasley to spy on Harry Potter and report his findings back to you?" When he answered yes they continued, "What did you promise and or pay Ronald Weasley to do this?"

"I waived his Hogwarts fees as well as gave him a small amount of pocket money for candy and Christmas presents. I promised him the Minister of Magic position when he got out of school as well as that I would make him a prefect and get him on the house Quidditch team. I promised he would be the most successful Weasley in years as well as the most powerful." Dumbledore told them, knowing he was finally caught since he had no choice but to answer the questions.

"Did you direct Ronald Weasley to steal from other students and faculty?"

"Yes."

"What did you have him steal?"

"Rare books, potions ingredients, artifacts, journals and anything that could be either dangerous or helpful to my cause that I did not want anyone to know I had in my position." He replayed and then gave a complete inventory of what he had Ron steal and from who and when. As well as whom he had Ron place charms on and why and when.

"Did you take unauthorized money or property from the Potter vault or estate?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been making unauthorized transactions?"

"Since I forged magical guardianship papers of Harry when his parents died."

"What have you taken from the Potter estate and vaults?"

"The Potter's will, letters and journals of Lily's, dark detectors, books on ancient magics, the sword of Gryffindor, other founder artifacts and journals, the deed to Hogwarts, the deeds to 5 properties, the Potter family tree and ring and all the gold from the Potter family vault, I only left Harry's trust vault alone, I took everything else of value." Dumbledore told them not realizing the impact of what he said. Madame Bones paused to answer the phone to the other room and nodding began the questions again, hoping what she was about to ask did not return the answers she feared.

"Who cast the Fidelus charm on the Potter family?"

"I did," Albus answered and Hermione and Tonks had to physically restrain both Harry and Remus from ripping Dumbledore apart.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail." He replied to the gasps of those who did not know Sirius was innocent.

"Did you know Peter was Death Eater?"

"Yes, I helped heal him when he came back injured so his friends would not find out." Albus told them, unaware of the chaos he was causing in the observation room.

"Why did you want the Potters killed?"

"They were a threat to me. The Potter name carried too much weight in Wizengammot and they didn't believe in the opening of our world to the muggle world. Lily threatened to expose me after the third time they were kidnapped by death eaters and then I heard a prophesy concerning their son Harry and knew they all had to be eliminated." There was silence in the room as the leader of the light just admitted to handing a powerful pureblood family over to Voldemort.

"Why did you not allow Sirius Black a trial?"

"He would have implicated me if questioned under truth serum as well as I could not risk having him influence Harry."

"Did you know the Dursley's abused Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I planned it that way so he would think of me as his savior from that life and would be easier to control. I stole the Potter's will so it could not be executed and Harry placed with a Wizard family."

"What are your plans for Harry Potter?"

"He will kill Voldemort and then I will place him under the imperious curse or a coercion charm to tell the wizarding world that he agrees with everything I suggest. I will have him impregnate a witch that I can control and then have him eliminated. I will then be able to control the Potter votes in the Wizengammot as well as have complete control of his heir."

"Did you start the war with Grindlewald?"

"Yes, he was a pompous pureblood Slytherin and thought that the muggle world was insignificant and that Wizards would be better off without them. We were mortal enemies since our first year at Hogwarts. I was the one who started the rumors that all Slytherins were dark and evil and that Gryffindors were light and good. The war started when I killed Grindlewald's sister after I found she was pregnant with my child. She was unworthy of carrying my child and I would not have my name tainted by having an heir with a Slytherin as I had only slept with her to try and break Grindlewald."

After Dumbledore explained in detail his views on the war, what he hoped to accomplish and how he made sure the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor continued throughout the years many of those watching were feeling physically sick at everything revealed.

Steeling herself to finish the questioning Amelia continued, "Who have you placed coercion or control charms or potions on and why?"

The list included Hermione, her parents, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Tom Riddle, Cornelius Fudge, most of the Wizengammot members, all the Weasley's save Percy and Ron, all the members of the Order, all the Hogwarts staff, any member of Slytherin house, and Fawkes his phoenix. Turns out that Fawkes was not his familiar and doesn't even like him he had to charm him to keep him around. The charms on Hermione and her parents were so they would not realize she was adopted as well as a magic suppression potion. Harry and Neville were both given magic suppression potions and Remus was given a potion that had him fight the wolf within him so that he would never become one with his wolf as was necessary for a werewolf to survive without pain. The staff members and Order were charmed for obedience and the Wizengammot was charmed to elect him leader. Fudge was charmed multiple times to do as Albus commanded. Minerva was charmed to be attracted to Albus, though he couldn't understand why it never worked, and to do whatever he commanded. Severus had been charmed while he was in school to be open to taking the dark mark as well as with a loyalty charm to Albus, he basically engineered his own spy without Severus ever having a choice.

"Who is Tom Riddle and why did you charm him to be obsessed with the dark arts?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. I discovered he was the heir to Slytherin and knew he was the perfect enemy to have and it would help me to get my goals accomplished. I charmed him to be obsessed with the dark arts so that I could turn him into the next dark lord."

"Why and how did you turn him into Voldemort?"

"He was horribly abused by muggles at the orphanage he was placed in when his mother died in child birth. I convinced Headmaster Dippit that Tom was lying about his care there and made sure he was sent back every year. I made sure he was able to find the Chamber of Secrets entrance as I learned the location in one of the founder journals but was unable to open it without speaking Parseltongue. I was disappointed that the only artifact remaining in the chamber was the Basilisk and not books or anything of value so I charmed Tom again to shut the chamber before another student died. I knew as soon as he performed his first dark ritual the compulsion charm I placed on him along with the dark arts compulsion would push him over the edge and he would spiral out of control until he was the next dark lord. I knew I needed to defeat another Dark Lord before the wizarding world would embrace my goal of opening our world to the muggles."

Amelia sighed and nodded to the clerks to alert them that she was asking the last question, "What other illegal acts have you performed?" And they all sat there for the next half hour as Dumbledore spilled every dirty deed he had done in his life, the list of infractions covered 4 feet of parchment and they were all relieved when he stopped talking and they were able to administer the antidote and return him to his cell.

One of the good things to come out of the interrogation was the Dumbledore revealed where he had stashed everything he had stolen and Amelia contacted the goblins to retrieve everything stolen as well as a complete inventory of what was left so they could distribute damages to those who were manipulated by Dumbledore. Those who were spelled or given potions by him were sent immediately to St. Mungo's for treatment, well all but Tom Riddle since they didn't know how to treat a dark lord.

Harry and Hermione were still reeling from all the revelations and were wondering how exactly they were going to get over everything they had just heard and how the wizarding world would cope with learning what it's once leader was capable of.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Hogwarts group being treated at St. Mungo's was all in one large ward. The only students involved were Harry, Hermione and Neville but all of the staff was there along with Remus and Fawkes. Remus was allowed into their ward as he had at one time been a Hogwarts teacher. No one had been able to determine how to treat Fawkes so the phoenix was allowed to perch contentedly on Harry's shoulder. Severus was the most affected by the treatments as well as the first to show any changes. Since the charms placed upon him had been layered on for years it would take them a long time to remove them all without hurting Severus in the process or damaging his magical core. It turns out that the feud between Snape and the Marauders was another "project" of the headmasters to turn Severus into his perfect spy. Once that fact was revealed his irrational hatred for Harry disappeared and they were able to start to mend fences as both really wanted to get along for Hermione's sake. The magical suppression potions the three students had to be given had to be precisely brewed so they were waiting for Severus to recover fully to be able to assist the brewers for St. Mungo's.

The teaching staff, other than Minerva and Severus, was able to return to the school after 2 days of treatment. Classes had been canceled for the rest of the week and Ministry of Magic personnel had been watching the students while the teachers were being treated. They were also testing all the remaining students for charms or potions in case Albus was not revealing the entire truth. There was always the chance that with someone who had so much to confess that they would be able to hide some aspects or even forget some aspects of their crimes even with the use of the truth serum.

Minerva, Severus, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Fawkes were the last left in their room and had been told they would have to stay at least another 5 days. Hermione was both sad and glad that her mother was there. She was happy to spend some time with her since she had been in hiding and only able to keep in touch through letters, but she was sad that she wouldn't be able to show her affections for Severus with her mother present. Neville was slowly starting to emerge from his shell now that he realized that his magic had been suppressed and that explained his inconsistent performance with spells. He took the group to meet his parents, it broke Minerva's heart listening to him tell his parents about what Albus had done to all of them. Hermione was openly crying into Severus' chest as he painfully explained to his parents that they had been manipulated and if it wasn't for Dumbledore they would have been a happy family. Harry had been starting intently at Frank Longbottom when Neville was telling his story and thought he saw a momentary flicker of recognition in the man's eyes.

"Professor," he whispered to Severus. "What would happen if someone were to perform Legilimancy on them? Has anyone ever tried reaching out to their minds?"

Severus pondered the question for a moment, "I do not know if anyone has or not Harry but I do not see why we couldn't give it a try if Neville approves. I will examine his chart in the meantime while you convince Neville and explain the procedure." He hurriedly strode over to the healers office for the ward to review their files to see if it had been attempted before. After spending 45 minutes reviewing the file he realized that they had not been examined in that way as it had been "obvious that they had been tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus curse and there was no recovery possible other than making them safe and comfortable" the healer had compared it to patients of the Dementor's kiss and had given them a projected life expectancy of 10 years at the time of the attack. He found that they had never been given any treatment other than routine health scans and that the staff was astounded that they were in such good physical condition.

Harry had explained everything to Neville and he was nervous about allowing someone to roam around inside his parents' heads. "Mr. Longbottom I have just reviewed your parents files and there has never been any treatment given to them other than routine medical scans to make sure their bodies were in good physical condition. In fact there was never any initial testing done on them after the incident so we have no concrete idea of how far gone they are." Severus told the once scared boy.

Neville and the rest were shocked that his parents' mental health had been ignored entirely. "Do what ever you think may help them," Neville said determinedly, planning on having a long talk with his grandmother and especially with the healer in charge. He couldn't believe they wouldn't try everything they could think of to heal them. He accepted his parents' medical files from Severus and settled down to learn their entire contents and try to ignore what his once hated teacher was about to attempt.

Severus sat down next to Frank on the bed and looked him in the eye before performing the spell and finding himself falling into Franks mind. He had seen the inside of the Crucio addled brain before and the vast emptiness inside Frank Longbottom's mind was nothing like the jumbled mess he had witnessed in those who had been exposed to too many Crucios. The cause of Bellatrix Lestrange's insanity was directly related to the number of times she was exposed to the curse throughout her life. He had been told that her parents used it to punish her, Rodolphus used it to keep her in line and she was subjected to it regularly from the Dark Lord. He had also seen into the minds of muggle's who were tortured to insanity and their minds were chaotic. Every memory and feeling was mixed about as if the person's memories had been put in a blender and the person couldn't make enough sense out of them to function. Frank's mind was the opposite of everything he had ever seen in relation to the pain curse; in fact it much more closely resembled a complete memory charm.

He ended the spell and turned to the group. "I don't understand it at all," Severus told them. "He should have had the same damaged psyche that I have observed in other victims of this curse yet he does not. Where I expected a jumbled mess of memory bits and feelings I experience a vast emptiness. If I had to wager an opinion I would say he had been deliberately and methodically memory charmed and perhaps never even exposed to the Cruciatus curse."

"But how is that possible Severus, the death eater accounts and all the symptoms matched. Besides it is nearly impossible to do what you just suggested. I can not even fathom the power level that would be needed for such a task." Minerva told him, her face pale.

"That crazy old goat lover," Harry grit out between clenched teeth. "I would be willing to bet that Dumbledore did this to make sure that Neville could not fulfill the prophesy. If his parents couldn't die to protect him since they were trapped in their own minds then he could not become the one destined to take him out. He is the only one with enough power other than Tom who wouldn't bother with such things and he is very skilled in the mind arts. He would be the only wizard alive capable of doing it."

Neville was practically steaming with rage, "He is lucky he is already locked up or I would murder him with my bare hands," he growled. He had spent his whole life admiring the man who had taken his parents from him, it was unforgivable.

"Can you do anything for them?" Hermione asked Severus trying to diffuse the situation as well as hoping something could be done for the two.

"I can try," Severus said with a sigh. "I am going to need all of your help. Hermione I need you to ward this area so tight that not even your father would be able to get in without serious effort. Neville you need to help me keep your parents steady, we are going to start with your dad first. Just hold his shoulders to the bed and keep talking to him in a calming voice. Minerva I need you to channel some of your power to me as it is going to take more than I have to get through anything Albus put together. Harry you are coming in with me. You have natural talent for the mind arts. Hermione will feed some of her excess power to you and you will feed your extra power to me but you will do it when we are inside Frank's mind." Once he had explained everything in more detail and Hermione had finished warding the room they began.

Severus and Harry sifted through the barren desert of Frank's mind searching for the block that Albus had put in place. What most people did not know was that the obliviate spell only blocked out the memories it did not destroy them. Any memory block could be removed with enough power and finesse. The Dark Lord never bothered with the finesse part and just powered through the blocks which would damage a person worse than the pain curse could, like he did to Bertha Jorkins. They were finally able to locate the origin of the memory charm and Harry began to channel more magic to Severus who was slowly chipping away at the "shell" of the spell like an archeologist trying to carefully remove fossils from rock. After what seemed like ages to the two men they were finally able to crack a very small piece out and create a hole the size of an egg.

"Frank Longbottom," Severus called through the hole. "Frank are you in there? If you can hear me please respond."

"I can hear you," a man's voice responded from the other side of the barrier. "Thanks be to God! I have been trying for what seems like an eternity to break free from here."

"Frank I need your help to break this barrier apart. If I do this without your help I may accidentally damage some of your mind." Severus told him. "I need you to come to this hole and help us pry it open."

"I cannot move," Frank told them. "Whatever Dumbledore did to me he has me stuck behind this type of barrier that repels anything I throw at it and any attempts to remove it."

"Does it look like liquid blue fire when something hits it?" Severus asked amazed at the lengths Albus would go.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Frank told them, his voice sounded excited at not only the prospect of freedom but just from having someone to talk to.

"Harry I need you to leave Frank's mind. A specific potion is needed to take down the barrier. I have the antidote to the Mind-prison Poison in my potions case in my robes. Hermione will know which one it is. I need you to have her administer it to Frank. Give three drops, wait 30 seconds, give 6 drops wait 60 seconds and than give 9 drops and wait 90 seconds before administering 3 more drops. Squeeze my shoulder when she administers the first drops so we know to be ready in here." Severus told him.

"May I ask why this antidote was not administered before?" Harry asked.

"It would kill anyone who was not under the effect of the potion," Severus told him. "Now once she begins the antidote Frank will start to thrash around the rest of you need to make sure he and I continue to maintain eye contact or I will loose my connection and not be able to help him remove the block."

Hermione was shocked when Harry came to and demanded the Mind-prison Poison antidote. She quickly located the correct bottle and got ready to administer it, making sure to cast a full body bind on Frank first to maintain eye contact. She knew  
Frank would be sore if he came to but she also knew Severus needed to maintain contact and a few sore muscles were worth being in your right mind for the first time in years.

"Ok Frank," Severus told the other man. "As soon as that barrier is down I need you to hurry over here and help me destroy the memory charm. Your body is going to get tired from the antidote so we need to work quickly before you fall into a healing sleep and I loose the foothold I have."

"Not a problem." Frank replied. "May I ask why I didn't recognize the barrier? Auror's are trained to recognize all known poisons."

"It is a potion I developed for Dumbledore many years ago and was a secret until recently. Without the antidote you would never be able to escape from your own mind. We were investigating alternatives to the Dementor's Kiss for prisoners in the event that the vile creatures turned against the Ministry." Severus told him right as the barrier began to shimmer and start to collapse. "Wait until all the blue is gone and then get over here." Severus said; glad to see the antidote working so quickly.

As soon as the last remnants of liquid blue flames were gone Frank rushed over to where he could see a miniscule hole in the memory charm barrier. "What do you need me to do?" He asked as they had never covered this in auror training as it was usually only done by a professional healer.

"Just start peeling back at the barrier starting at the hole. As long as you are helping me your brain should recognize that it is being freed not attacked and no damage should occur." Severus said and the two started peeling away at the charm. It was like peeling an onion as there were layer upon layer upon layer of spell work. They were finally able to get the hole large enough that Severus believed Frank could fit through. "Now that we have made a large enough hole you should just be able to step out onto this side and your memories will start to flow out of the hole and fill up this space again."

Frank heaved himself through the hole with Severus' help and was finally out and able to view the vast waste that was his mindscape. He turned to finally look at who was helping him and almost jumped back with shock. "Severus Snape?" Frank asked astonished. At Severus' nod Frank just smiled. "Well no mater who you are I am eternally grateful. I owe my life to you, if there is ever anything I can do for you do not hesitate to ask." He said and shook hands with Snape as they watched a river of memories and emotions flow out of the hole.

"Now I will break the spell connecting us and you should awake in the real world." Severus told him, satisfied he had finally done something to rectify all the wrongs his two 'masters' had created.

What had appeared to be hours of time spent in the mind had actually only been a few minutes before the two men were back in reality. As soon as Hermione saw Severus move she released Frank from the body bind. Frank blinked and slowly started taking in his surroundings. Neville was frozen in wonder and irrational fear at the end of the bed, out of his dad's line of sight. He was suddenly afraid his father would be disappointed in him and wouldn't want him. Frank moved his gaze to Harry and gasped. "James?" He croaked his vocal cords unused to speech. "How? What?"

Harry realized the man did not realize how much time had passed and a sad look came over his face. "Mr. Longbottom I believe you have mistaken me for James Potter. If you remember he died October 31, 1981 along with his wife Lily. I am their son Harry." He told him carefully. "I am very sorry to say that you have been trapped in your own mind for close to 16 years."

"Alice? Neville?" Frank croaked, tears running down his face as he realized everything he must have missed in the lives of those he loved.

Neville was snapped from his fears by his father's voice asking about him. "I'm right here dad," he said stepping into view and looking into the lucid face of his father for the first time in his memory. Like Harry he had very few real memories of his parents before they were taken from him so it was like seeing him for the first time.

Frank looked at the young man before him and smiled a watery smile. His son looked a lot like him but there were definite features of Alice as well. He held out his hand and was soon engulfed by the strong arms of his now teenage son who he had not held since he was a toddler. "Oh son," Frank whispered finding he could talk better if he was quieter. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up. You look so strong and handsome." That broke apart Neville's fears and allowed the dam of emotions to crack and the two cried together for a few minutes while the others began preparing to perform the same treatment on Alice to give the two men some privacy.

Severus was surprised to see that the memory charm on Alice was not as complete as the one on Frank. There were a few rogue memories floating around in the empty space all of which showed her and a baby Neville together. It did not take him as long to crack through her memory charm as he had Harry's help again and since Harry understood what was going on he was able to help direct the magic and it was a quicker process. "Alice can you hear me?" Severus called through the small crack in the memory charm.

"Yes, please help me! I'm trapped in here. Please hurry I have to get to my son, he's in danger!" Alice screamed once she heard them.

"Alice, can you come over here to me or are you surrounded by what looks like a barrier of liquid blue flames?" Severus asked needing to know if they needed to administer the antidote to her as well.

"That's exactly what it looks like; please you've got to get me out of here!" Alice called and it was easy to hear the desperation in her voice.

"We are going to administer an antidote to the barrier, it will start to flicker. Once it is totally gone I need you to hurry over here and help me tear apart this memory charm barrier. You will start to tire after the antidote so we will need to work quickly. As soon as we have a big enough hole opened that you can fit through we can release you and your memories." Severus explained to her knowing she needed to be told everything so she didn't waste time once the barrier was down.

Hermione put the body bind on Mrs. Longbottom and started administering the antidote; she was hoping they would be done by the time Frank asked about her as it would be easier on Neville to only have to explain everything once. She was surprised with how little time it took until Severus returned and quickly removed the body bind on Alice, letting her blink and look around at her surroundings.

"Please, you have to help me find my son." Alice pleaded with Hermione as soon as she saw her. "We were under attack and I saw my husband fall but I need to know what happened to my baby!"

Hermione was impressed that she was able to speak so forcefully even after not speaking for so long. "Mrs. Longbottom I need you to relax," Hermione soothed. "Neville is fine, he's safe and you can see him momentarily." Alice relaxed at that news and waited to see what else the young woman had to say. "You have been trapped inside that barrier in your mind for a while now. Time does not flow the same inside your head as in the real world."

Alice blinked tears away as she processed that thought. "How long? How much have I missed?" She asked dreading the answer and hoping her son had been well looked after during her absence.

"It's been almost 16 years," Hermione told her not knowing how to lessen the blow that she had lost that much of her life.

"Oh Neville, oh no that means I've missed all of his childhood, how will he ever forgive me for not being there for him?" Alice asked desperately trying to hold back her tears.

Neville had pulled apart from his father just in time to see his mother awake. He heard what she asked and hurried to her side. "Mum, don't worry mum it's not your fault. I'm just so happy to have you back." Neville told her as she wrapped him in the hug that he had been longing for for some time.

After Neville had calmed his mother some he turned to look at his teachers to see what to do next. "Alice, Frank I know you two have lots of questions but for right now you need to be checked out by a healer and hopefully moved to our ward. We will be able to answer everything you need to know then but please be patient as you are still weak from the antidote." Severus told them after seeing that Neville was too overwhelmed to make any decisions.

"Frank?" Alice asked, hope tingeing her voice. She had thought he fell in the attack; maybe it had not been fatal?

"I'm here love," he told her as they turned in their beds to face each other. When he heard her voice and saw her in the bed next to him his heart had broken as he realized she had met the same fate as him. His boy had been alone this whole time, it was more horrible than he could have imagined, and he just hoped they would be able to get through it. He was just thankful they were all together again.

The healers had been summoned and were remarking on the miraculous recovery of their patients until Harry and Severus ripped into them about their lack of care and how they were never actually suffering from post traumatic Cruciatus exposure. Amelia Bones was then brought in to question the healers in charge about why the Longbottoms were never examined properly and never received any treatment as well as to see with her own eyes that her friends were safe. They had all been aurors together and she was so happy they were healthy again and their family would be allowed to heal. After the questioning revealed that the healers were working under the influence of Dumbledore it was determined that every healer was to be questioned. The Longbottoms were moved to the ward the others were staying in and Poppy Pomfrey was brought in to check them for any further spells or potions.

It took the 6 from Hogwarts the rest of the day and night to explain everything that had happened in the past 16 years to the two Longbottoms. Neville was sitting contentedly between his parents on an enlarged hospital bed just enjoying having them around while he let the others do most of the talking. He couldn't describe the content and happy feeling he had; it was most definitely the best day of his life. His parents were back, they loved him and were proud of him and they would be able to be a family again, it was everything he ever dreamed of come true.

Frank revealed that there never was a death eater attack on them that he knew of. Dumbledore had come to their house to tell them that Voldemort had made a mistake when he killed the Potters and that Neville was the real child of the prophesy and that he needed to make sure they were safe. He told them it would be better if they gave Neville up for adoption and hid him in the muggle world. He told them they should put a magic suppressor on him and keep him hidden until he was needed. They refused and told him they would go under the Fidelius charm and he became angry. He told them that if they wouldn't do as he said he would just do it himself and before either could react he had cast a magical binding spell at Neville where he was playing next to them. Frank was able to pull his wand before he too was hit with a curse. He was unable to protect his mind when Dumbledore entered and trapped him inside.

Alice didn't remember much about that day other than seeing Frank fall and that they were under attack from someone they trusted. She also told them that they had an ancient enchantment around Neville at the time that was triggered to dark magic. If any dark magic had been cast Neville would have been portkeyed away to the Auror offices and Amelia would have been immediately notified as she was Frank's partner. Alice didn't have a partner at the time of the attack as she had been partners with James Potter and she was still grieving his loss when they were attacked. She also told them that she had been wondering how baby Harry had been attacked in the first place as she and Lily placed the same protections on both boys and only someone with a large amount of raw power as well as exact knowledge of what spells were placed on the boys would be able to dispel them. She and Lily should have been the only ones who could undo the spells.

"What I don't understand is why the Lestranges bragged about torturing you to insanity then?" Minerva told them. "Bellatrix was practically bragging about it during her trial."

"Perhaps Albus got to them as well," Remus told them. "They had been off the radar since Voldemort disappeared, maybe Albus had them captured someplace and modified their memories as well and then released them to be caught ensuring that he was never implemented in the attack."

"Sounds plausible after everything else he's done." Hermione told them. "He is also strong enough to have dispelled the protection on both Harry and Neville against dark magic."

"Why didn't he just kill me or Harry and be done with it?" Neville asked confused as to why all the manipulation and not just go for end results.

"After Harry defeated Voldemort it would have been suspicious if the world's hero mysteriously died and there was no need to kill Neville since his parents didn't die to protect him." Hermione told them logically. "I think he had probably planned for Harry to die that night when Peter gave away their location. He had to have known Peter was a death eater and was the secret keeper since he would have had to been the one to cast the spell as it takes a very powerful wizard or multiple less powerful wizards and you cannot perform the spell if you are the one being hidden so that rules out Lily and James casting it, Peter is hopeless and if Sirius and Remus had helped cast the spell Remus would have known Wormtail was the traitor, so that only leaves Dumbledore to have cast it."

Severus smiled fondly at Hermione and pulled her closer to his side. He was in awe of how smart his witch was and couldn't imagine his life without her in it any longer. "You my dear are entirely too logical and intelligent, you make me seem as thick as a Weasley!" He teased her earning himself a smack which was able to ease the tension in the room as they all laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Severus and Minerva returned to the school 5 days after the recovery of Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had spent their remaining time getting to know Frank and Alice again as well as receiving treatment for the things Dumbledore had done to them. Neville's magic was the most affected by the removal of the blocks. It seems that Albus had placed multiple layers on the block and Neville's magic had only a handful of outlets compared to the hundreds a normal wizard would. Hermione's blocks were the least and were more talent specific. He had taken the time to block any talents that she would receive hereditarily like the animagus ability, the parsel gift which she wouldn't have been able to use as a female anyway and a few other family specific gifts. She had the easiest time adjusting to the changes to her magic since her power levels didn't really change that much. Harry had to be put in a magic containing room for the first 20 hours after his blocks were dropped as he had a lot more power to contain and his anger at Dumbledore was making it unstable. Severus was able to help him through it and the two bonded even more as they got to know the other's real personality.

Hermione said goodbye to everyone before they got out of the carriage and put on her invisibility cloak so she could sneak back down to the chamber. She knew she was not safe yet and Severus and her mother both agreed that she should stay in hiding, even Harry agreed with them so she had no choice. She was just glad she would be able to see Severus still. The rest of the group entered the Great Hall during dinner and it seemed that everyone let out a sigh of relief when they saw that the group was safe. Minerva made her way to her new seat as acting Headmistress. She would be officially offered the job over summer break as the wards would need to be readjusted to her. Severus had to hold in a smirk as Harry was attacked by Pansy in what could only be considered a bear hug as the girl rambled on about how he was home safe and was he alright. Harry might not have realized it but he would have a hard time shaking off Pansy's affections, though judging by the goofy smile on his face he wouldn't care. Ginny Weasley smiled at her friends as she sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table and waved at Neville as he tried to decide where to sit.

Seamus and Dean, thinking themselves funny and that the great hall was too boring, decided to pick on Neville. They had been on Ron's side of things before he was arrested and still thought that Neville and Harry were insane for being friends with Slytherins. "So Longbottom did they fix you or are you still just a glorified squib?" Dean called out as Seamus laughed.

Neville decided he's had enough of the teasing from his roommates and now that he had his power and his family back he was not going to stand for it. "Just give me one good reason Thomas and I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of now." Neville growled as he fingered his wand.

"What blowing up caldrons and pathetically weak spells?" Seamus laughed loudly making sure he had the attention of the entire hall. "You barely know what end of you wand to hold there's no way you could take on either one of us."

Severus placed a hand on McGonagall's shoulder to tell her that he would handle it. They had gotten to know the quiet and shy boy over their stay at St. Mungo's and both wanted to throttle the two idiots taunting him. "Mr. Longbottom I believe that was a challenge and as the challenged party you may choose to either accept or decline. If you accept I agree to be the referee." Severus told Neville with a nod of his head.

"I Neville Franklin Longbottom accept the challenge voiced by Seamus Finnegan. I as the challenged party lay down the rules as thus, this will be a formal duel using any spells in our arsenal except the unforgivables or mind spells. The duel will continue until one side is able to incapacitate the other. I declare Harry James Potter as my second." Neville spoke in the formal acceptance of a wizards duel much to the shock of the other two boys who thought he would back off as always.

"Mr. Finnegan you must now state if you agree to the terms and name your second," Severus said even more amused as he saw Harry transfiguring both his and Neville's clothing into dueling robes and glaring at the other two like they had just personally insulted him as well. Severus knew this was going to be a very entertaining evening.

"I Seamus William Finnegan accept the terms set by Neville Longbottom. I declare Dean Julian Thomas as my second." Seamus said, fear of humiliation setting in as he saw the serious looks on his one time friends faces and wished that he and Dean had just kept their mouths shut for once. When Ron was arrested he had thought it was a fluke and then when Dumbledore had been arrested he figured it was a ploy of the Dark Lord but he was beginning to believe that Harry was behind both and both he and Neville were no longer pushovers.

Severus gently moved the house tables father apart, leaving a wider center aisle. He then began to set wards to protect the watching students and was glad to feel Professor Flitwick adding to them as well as Minerva. Ginny, Draco and Pansy were standing with Harry and Neville whispering and shooting calculating looks and smirks in the direction of the Seamus and Dean who had been abandoned by everyone and stood alone and scare at the other end of the aisle still trying to break out of their shock at what was happening. When Neville and Harry turned back to Snape and the other three returned to their seats Severus began. "This will be a formal wizard's duel. When one of the opponents is incapacitated the second will step forward to continue the duel until only one wizard remains. The rules set forth by Mr. Longbottom stipulated that no unforgivables or mind spells were to be used; any use of these spells will result in immediate forfeiture of the duel and constitute as a breach of a magical contract. You will bow and begin on my mark."

Neville bowed and readied his wand, ready to let Seamus know what it felt like to be humiliated. His first spell hit and Seamus was wearing a pink frilly dress with matching pink high heal shoes. He easily blocked the disarming charm sent his way and proceeded to finish his transfiguration work by giving Seamus boobs, blonde ringlets and full makeup. He then hit him with a babbling hex as well as a tarantula hex so he was chattering nonstop as well as dancing around making him unable to cast any spells at Neville. "As you can see Finnegan I am not a squib and you would do well to remember it. Now I expect you to mind your manners from here on out or you will get a repeat of this performance." Neville told him before hitting him with a stunner and ending the first part of the duel. Dean stepped forward and cast a cutting charm trying to hurt Neville for embarrassing his best friend. Neville rolled his eyes as he sidestepped the charm and send an unraveling charm at Dean as everyone watched as Dean's robes began to fall apart. He then hit him with a hex that Ginny had taught him that she learned from the twins. It made Dean sing and dance to whatever song the caster desired so Dean was singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' with the motions as well. As soon as the song ended Neville sent a stunner at Dean and ended the entire duel. "Well that was easy," he said to Harry as they made their way to the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Yeah I thought you would have had to at least block two spells from each, very disappointing really." Harry commented, knowing everyone in the hall was hanging off their every word. "I mean to think that they are 7th years and can't even duel properly. It just proves that Dumbledore did his best to make sure we were all as ignorant as possible. How could anyone be expected to defend themselves when the only spells they know are 3rd year material?"

Severus joined Minerva at the head table unable to hide his amusement at the situation and especially with Harry's comments. "We are going to have to offer advanced dueling and defense classes to the students," he told her. "Harry is right that they do not know anything. Their teachers have all been jokes other than Lupin." The current teacher was another pathetic attempt to keep the students ignorant. The man was older than Albus, more paranoid that Moody and about as knowledgeable as Lockhart and was named appropriately Professor Blank.

"Perhaps we should have Harry teach them and petition the Governors to let Remus come back," Minerva suggested.

"I will be happy to help with teaching dueling protocol," Flitwick added as he had been a champion dueler in his day. "I have always wanted to be able to sponsor a student in the dueling tournaments yet Albus wouldn't allow it."

"I think it would be best to invite the Governors here for a meeting to discuss all the changes we feel are necessary and to figure out what we can do to undo some of the damage Albus has done to this school," Minerva told them and they all agreed to meet the next morning with their ideas and requests so they could consolidate them for the Board of Governors.

"You should have seen it love, I have never wanted to laugh so hard in years," Severus told Hermione as he recounted the story from dinner to her. "The teachers are going to set up a list of changes needed in the school to present to the Board of Governors if you want to help with it." He told her giving the top of her head a kiss.

"I've been working on something like that for a while now," she told him with a grin and went to grab her notes. After looking over everything she had he decided to bring her to the staff meeting with him as she could be the voice of the students and that could help unite the teaching staff.

"I notice there is no mention of Divination in any of your schedules," he commented with a chuckle.

"That's because it is pointless to have a class to teach students something they will never be able to do. I agree that Divination is important for anyone who shows any natural ability as a seer but for the general school population it can be covered in History and then students can be tested for ability and taught independently if they show an aptitude for it." She told him with a smirk.

They spent the night arguing about her plans before they went to bed so they could take on the staff in the morning. Minerva was surprised to see her daughter appear from under her invisibility cloak at the meeting and had to hold in her motherly pride when she saw the stack of information she had to share. "I decided that Hermione should be included so we can tell the Governors that we included the students in this process." Severus told the staff, "Besides she has better ideas than I could have come up with." The rest of the meeting went fairly smoothly once Sybil Trelawney was stunned to keep her quiet. The rest of the staff had agreed with Hermione that Divination should only be taught to those who had the gift and Trelawney freaked and ranted until they stupefied her.

They decided to offer their current classes, make a few changes to those as well as to add new courses and clubs. The base classes would be the same: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions the other base class would be Magical History which would be taught by a real person and cover the major events in magical history as well as touch on the differences in magical cultures around the world and Flying and Physical Education as wizards were getting lazy and out of shape. Those 7 classes would be required to be taken every year. Astronomy would only be offered the first 3 years, from 2nd year to 5th year students would be required to take 2 new classes, the first being Art & Music to expose them to painting, photography, singing and musical instruments and the second new class being Ancient Languages to teach them to speak and read Latin and other languages related to magic like runes. Additionally 1st years would be required to take Magical Culture and Theory to explain the magical world and how magic works, this would be especially important for muggleborn students. 3rd year electives would be available in Muggle Studies (3rd & 4th year only), Rune Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmacy. 4th year a 1-year Defense Against Dark Creatures class would be required in place of Astronomy. 5th year more electives would be offered in Dark Arts and Spell Creation as well as this is the first opportunity to take the 1 year class on Household Charms to cover cooking, cleaning, sewing, etc. 6th year & 7th year only the base classes are required, Art & Music and Ancient Languages become electives at that point as well as the additional electives of Warding & Protective Magic, Healing and Politics & Wizarding Law in addition to the previous electives. They also decided to offer an official Dueling Club, Newspaper Club, a variety of Art Clubs, Self-defense/Martial Arts Club, as well as research and study groups and independent study with professors in areas such as Animagus training, sword fighting, and Divination.

"These changes are going to frighten many of the students," Minerva warned her colleagues. "The students have gotten lazy and complacent and their test scores are showing it. We may continue to out score Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but the margin of victory has been getting smaller every year. Last year we were barely a percentage point ahead of Beauxbatons and Madame Maxime was bragging that her students were getting so much better when in reality it is our students that are doing worse."

"We will have to hold an all school meeting once the Board approves the changes," Flitwick said. "We should have a synopsis of each class in some sort of handout that the students can read. Then the teachers can be available to answer questions before the students make their course selections for next year."

"I think it may be prudent to offer an 8th or extra study year to the 7th year students so they can catch up as well as test in the newly offered classes," Hermione told them gently. "I mean everyone is so behind and still young enough that an extra year wouldn't really affect their future too much."

The teachers all pondered that for a moment before Professor Vector said, "I think it might be a good idea. As there are no magical universities the only options students have is to get a job or become an apprentice. We could offer a post NEWT year to students who want to further their education in specialized study or to take further electives to test in."

"I think the idea has merit but as it is we have a 7 year gap in ages of students in the dormitories, I think we would have problems if we added another year especially if they will already be considered fully qualified." Minerva said with a frown. She liked the idea but the problems it could cause were hard to ignore.

"I don't think the students in the 8th year should be in the dorms," Hermione said quietly. "They will be studying and practicing too advanced magic to be around the younger years. If we set up one of the extra towers as a 5th house for the older students it would solve the problems. They could still eat at their house tables or even at a separate one in the great hall and they would have their own common room to study and practice in. Separating them would also allow them greater freedom to show that they are acknowledged as adults."

""This is definitely something we would need the full support of the Board of Governors as well as the Ministry," Severus commented. "If we decided to do this we could be starting a new trend in education across the wizarding world. If there is a large enough amount of interest we could really turn it into a magical version of university. It could increase the number of trained witches and wizards in specialized fields but reducing the length of apprentiships and ministry specialized training. If we offered specialized potions training for say 2 to 4 years then the regular 8 year apprenticeship could be cut back to 4 maybe even two years with the master, meaning the master could train 2 to 4 more apprentices than before."

"I see what you are saying Severus," Flitwick added. "The main constraint with apprenticeships is the time commitment, if they could get a lot of the preliminary training out of the way in a school environment then the master would only need to teach the dangerous or guild specific skills and guide the apprentice instead of spending countless hours in instruction of what to them would be basic material."

"And if additional training could be made available in the areas the ministries are currently training in they could save time and money as well as get more students through in a shorter period." Sprout told them. "I know they have been having problems with training enough people for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement because the training is time consuming, its expensive for the Ministry so they don't pay the candidates enough to live off of, and they don't have enough space. The same is true for healers and other areas of the ministry and the private sector."

Hermione just sat back grinning as the teachers spent the next two hours debating the pros and cons of the "University" program as well as figuring out the details of how it would work and what courses of study they would offer. She had always dreamed of their being a magical equivalent of a university but everyone she had talked to had told her it was unnecessary. She knew her idea would revolutionize the way the students trained in their field as well as how the wizarding world viewed education. She laughed as she imagined Harry's face when she told him what she had set in motion!

The meeting with the Board of Governors went better than any of the teachers had imagined. The changes to the curriculum were all made and the Board commended them on their quick thinking and great planning. The changes were set to be put in effect completely for the next school year and some would be implemented throughout the remainder of the year if possible. The University plan was a heated topic of debate. The majority of the Board thought it was a great idea that would significantly improve the quality of performance in the specialized fields as well as bring in extra revenue to the school without really needing too much to get it running other than teaching staff.

There were a few members of the Board that were concerned that the advanced programs would be forcing the students into higher caliber jobs than they were capable of and that the extra expense of years of schooling would deter any student from attending. They were finally able to show that the cost of tuition for the students would be able to be offset by the students' marketability after school. For example it cost the Ministry 1,500 galleons a year to train each Auror candidate and they only paid the trainee 1,000 galleons a year which was not enough to live off of if the trainee had to rent a flat. The current Hogwarts yearly fee was 600 galleons and the same fee would apply to the university students assuming they could maintain approximately 105 students or more. The current Hogwarts population was roughly 350 students.

It was decided to try and get Ministry approval for the university type program if they could find both qualified masters in the fields to teach as well as interested students. The courses they anticipated offering were Mastery classes for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Spell Creation, and a combined Defense/Dark Arts which would all consist of a 4-year program followed by 2-4 years of apprenticeship depending on the skill level of the apprentice. They would also offer the preliminary Auror training 4-year program and 2-year Hit Wizard training to feed into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They would also offer the preliminary 4-year Healer training and 2-year medi-witch training to increase the number of trained medical personnel in the country. Three other courses would also be offered: 2-year Magical History and 2-year Law & Politics would feed into the Ministry of Magic or to a Law Wizarding apprenticeship and there would be a 1-year teaching course offered to certify teachers for primary school or early magical education. After studying the projected numbers of interested students (research Hermione had been doing for a while) they determined they would need approximately 11 Master Professors and 3 Assistant Professors along with a Dean to oversee the entire specialized curriculum. This would increase the staff of Hogwarts to approximately 35 people and the student body to 455 students.

Severus was surprised by how willing and open to change the Board of Governors was and realized that they had been held back by both politics and Dumbledore over the years. The Board may have final say in the school but without a very good reason they were never able to override Dumbledore's control. Minerva was sure the Ministry would approve and perhaps even provide scholarships and additional funding for the extra training as it will save them many thousands of galleons per year. Flitwick was just excited that he was allowed to teach dueling to select students. The only teacher that seemed worried at all was Trelawney and that was because under the new arrangement Divination and Astronomy would be taught by the same teacher and they would have to prove their seer skills with the same test the students would undergo to test for latent talents. In fact most of the staff was looking forward to having Sybil gone as none believed she could pass the test. Professor Sinestra the current Astronomy teacher had been asking Albus to let her teach language classes to the students for years as she was fluent in English, Latin, French, German, Spanish, Romanian, Italian, Swedish, Gaelic, Dutch, Japanese, Mandarin, Gobbledegook, Mermish, Runes and Egyptian Hieroglyphics, as well as familiar with Troll, Elfish, Portuguese, Aramaic, Hebrew, Sanskrit, Erse, Greek and Slavic. She was a natural at languages and studied them in her spare time. Minerva had already told her that she would have the Ancient Languages job.

They decided they would need 20 new professors to fill all the newly created positions. Many of the current professors would move up to teach the higher level classes and new professors would be hired for the younger students. Minerva had decided that both teachers would help each other out so that the standard of teaching the students were currently used to would not lessen. She was looking forward to be able to interview new instructors. Even if the Ministry didn't approve their specialized classes they would still be needing new professors for Dark Arts/Defense Against Dark Creatures, Art & Music, Muggle Studies, Rune Magic/Spell Creation/Warding and Protective Magic, Magical History/Magical Culture and Theory/Politics and Law, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration as she couldn't teach 7 years and be Headmistress. If their university type program was approved she would also need new professors for Charms, Potions and Herbology as the current Heads of House would be moving up to the advanced level. They would also need 11 other professors for the advanced classes. She knew it would be a lot of work but she was looking forward to it. For the first time in a long while she felt like she was making a difference and that the world was becoming a better place. She just had to wait for the Ministry to realize that as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hermione raced up to Severus' rooms holding a book like precious cargo. "Severus!" She yelled as soon as she was in his room and quickly headed towards his sitting room. As soon as she saw him sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire she started talking. "Sev! I found the answer. I found the counter charm to Dumbledore's compulsion as well as a cleansing ritual and spell that can be performed to get him back to being Tom and not Voldemort!" She was almost bouncing with excitement. She had dove back into her research after Albus told them what spells he had placed on everyone and she was able to look them up in the books in the chamber and find their counters. The only real way to get her father back was to use an ancient cleansing ritual and imbue an item with the cleansing, then the item had to be worn by the individual needing to be cleansed and a very powerful spell had to be cast on the wearer. She knew the only person strong enough to cast the spell was Harry and that it would meet the prophesy description of vanquishing the Dark Lord.

Severus was happy for her and was just as excited as she was to realize the war could be ended without a long drawn out battle. The two spent the rest of the night going over the ritual in detail and trying to determine if they had everything they would need to perform it. He knew they had to hurry the ritual as Tom was fading more every day and Voldemort was reasserting himself. Even Hermione's letters were not having the same affect they used to according to Luicius and the other inner circle members.

Harry woke up from a strange dream. He had been dreaming about being in an orphanage and being beaten and then about being an outcast from his own house and how his salvation came from reading and how he always felt better after performing dark arts, like it was soothing to his soul or a fix for an addiction. It took Harry a moment to realize he must have just experienced one of Tom's dreams and he was once again startled to note all the similarities between their lives. He wondered what Tom would have accomplished in his life if Dumbledore had not interfered. Tom would probably be Minister of Magic or someone very high up as he was charismatic, powerful and had legitimate blood ties to one of the four founders.

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking over the last few days and realized that he was half way to fulfilling the prophesy and if he could only find a way to cleanse Tom Riddle of the plague that was Voldemort then he could finally be free to live his life the way he wanted. He was not as unobservant as others thought and knew that he had feelings for Pansy and that they were returned. The only reason he did not act upon them was fear of things turning out poorly in the end. He was afraid it would come down to him fighting Voldemort to the death and he didn't want Pansy to suffer at the Dark Lord's hands if he lost. He knew Draco could protect her if he lost as long as she had never been his girlfriend, he was also hoping Draco would be able to protect Ginny now as well. He wasn't sure it was possible to protect Neville at this point but at least he knew Hermione would be safe no matter the outcome.

The war was weighing heavily on him and the fact that Ron and Dumbledore's trials were starting in a few days was only making everything worse. He was excited about the changes they were going to be making to the school and hoped everything would work out. The sorting hat had chosen McGonagall to be the next Headmistress and she and Hermione had come up with a plan to revitalize the education given at Hogwarts. He had even spoken out and shown his support to the new system, hoping the Ministry would come on board. The new university program was exactly what the world needed to get out from the oppressive thumb of manipulations that Dumbledore had laid down for the past 50 plus years.

"If you continue to think that hard your brain will fall apart," Draco drawled to him from the doorway. "Hermione has been asking for you and I couldn't find Neville so I had to come all the way up here myself. So stop brooding or whatever it is you are doing, get dressed and get your arse to the ROR." Draco smirked at him and disappeared. Harry chuckled and did as he was told, knowing it was best not to make Hermione wait.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement and was surprised to see all his friends as well as Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hermione was setting the room up for what looked to him like some sort of ritual. Severus was speaking softly to Minerva who seemed to be trying not to cry and the others were watching in confusion just as he was. Hermione spotted him and grinned before clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming," she told them and they could all see that something had her extremely excited. "I have finally found a way to cleanse my father of his darkness." She told them with a huge smile. "It requires a ritual of cleansing to be performed. This is a unique ritual as it requires both a balance of magic and the elements. It will require 8 witches or wizards to cast it, and it has to be an even number of each. The cleansing ritual is cast on an item of some sort that can be worn. When the person who needs cleansing wears the item it begins the cleansing process. The only way to actually complete the cleansing is through using a very powerful spell on the person that works in conjunction with the ritual item and finally expels the darkness in the person."

She went on to explain the ritual in more detail. "My mother and I will be in the North and South positions of the compass to signify both Light and Love, Harry and Severus will be on the East and West positions to signify both Dark and Connection. You see for the ritual to work at least 2 of the casters have to have a tangible connection to the one being cleansed or it won't work, that's why it is only mentioned in obscure texts as rarely do people have connections that strong with multiple people. Harry's scar and Severus' Dark Mark will allow us to complete the ritual. Neville you will stand in the NW compass point and represent Earth as you are so good at Herbologry and are such a compassionate person, opposite you at SE will be Draco representing Air since he loves to fly and his name represents a constellation. Ginny you will stand in the SW compass point and represent Fire with your red hair and fiery temper and finally Pansy you will stand opposite her at NE and represent water as the final element. We place the object in the center of the compass and perform the ritual." She then handed them copies of the ritual to read over and memorize their parts. She then handed each of them a different colored robe, she and Minerva were to wear white, Severus and Harry in black, Neville in green, Ginny in red, Draco in yellow and Pansy in blue.

They spent the rest of the morning going over the ritual in detail, practicing it three times in its entirety before they left the room to go down to the grounds as the ritual had to be performed outside at sunset near all the elements. Severus quickly built a small bonfire near the lake where they would perform the ritual. They knew they looked odd to the students watching them but didn't care if this would end the war. Hermione set a ring in the center of the compass points that had been outlined in white chalk. The ring was attached to a golden chain and she coiled the chain around the ring before stepping back and lighting 33 white candles and floating them at their appropriate positions around the compass. Each of them donned their colored robe and stepped into position before the sun began to set. As soon as the sun began to set they began the ritual by bowing to each of the cardinal directions and calling on an element to bless them in their cleansing. Then Hermione began the ritual by tossing white rose and white lily petals into the air for purity and beginning a Latin chant. Minerva was next and tossed lilac and red rose petals in the air for love and joined in the chant. Then Harry tossed Orris Root for oneness and Severus tossed onyx shavings into the air for darkness and both joined the chant. Neville spoke a blessing to the earth before tossing a handful of dirt for longevity and different fir leaves for life into the air and joining the chant. Draco spoke a blessing to the air then tossed Peony into the air for healing and tangerine for openness before joining the chant. Ginny spoke a blessing to fire before summoning some of the ashes from the fire nearby and scattering them for renewal and joined the chant. Pansy spoke a blessing to the water and then poured a small jug of lemon water on the ground for cleansing. They repeated the process around the group again each tossing a different item to the wind and keeping up with the chant including white tulip for forgiveness, pine needles for hope, Allspice for compassion, Freesia for trust, Marigold for grief, Ginger flower for beginnings, Sage for knowledge, and Anise for purification. When the last person had finished their part they all paused and then spoke as one another incantation and the ring and chain glowed a vibrant white before returning to normal to signify that their ritual was complete.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and extinguished the candles and stepped from her position on the compass. She smiled at all of her friends in thanks before gently gathering the ring and chain from the center of the circle. She was glad she had spent the time snooping throughout the chamber as she found a small vault with precious Slytherin family treasures in it, including the Slytherin signet ring which they had used for the ritual. She knew there was no way her father would pass up wearing the Slytherin ring; it was something she knew he had always wanted. Now she just had to perform the counter to Dumbledore's compulsion charm and get Harry close enough to her father to cast the final incantation. She knew it would not be as easy as she hoped but at least they were part of the way there. She just needed to sneak out and meet her father now to give him the ring.

Severus cautiously approached Voldemort's current hide out, hoping that he would not curse first and ask questions later. He had to deliver a message from Hermione. He held the box with the Slytherin ring in it close to his chest, scared something would happen to it before he got it to Tom. He cautiously knocked on the door to the room he thought the Dark Lord to be in and waited for the rat Wormtail to open it. He was let into the room and hurried over to bow in front of his current master. Since the fall of Dumbledore he only had one psychopath to bow to remaining and he hoped that Hermione's plan would take care of that as well.

"What news do you have for me Severus?" Voldemort asked knowing his servant would never come without being called unless he had something important to convey.

"I have a package to deliver My Lord," Severus told him. "Your daughter told me it was something that you would want in your possession immediately. I offered to hand deliver it to keep her safely in hiding."

Voldemort blinked and his face softened some as more of Tom emerged. He took the small box from Severus and opened it carefully wondering what his daughter would think so important to send. His eyes widened as he saw it was a ring in the box and he immediately recognized the crest as Slytherin. He excitedly read the accompanying note before plucking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto its rightful place on his finger. Most would have been terrified to see Tom Riddle with a huge smile on his face but Severus was just relieved he would not be cursed.

"Tell my daughter she did well," Tom told Severus once he had schooled his face into its normal intimidating look. "I will write her later today. How is your courtship progressing Severus?"

"Slowly My Lord," He responded. "She is in hiding and the only time we have been together where we could continue the process was when we were in the hospital." No one had mentioned to the Dark Lord that Dumbledore had manipulated him as well as none were brave enough to risk being killed for being bearers of bad news.

"Good, continue to treat her well and I will allow you to marry her at the end of her schooling." Tom told him and then dismissed him so he could go admire his new signet ring.

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry asked nervously as he practiced the cleansing ritual spell for what seemed like the 100th time in the ROR. He wanted the war to end more than most but he doubted his abilities. "What if it goes wrong and I have to fight him?"

"Then you will fight him and win the war that way instead," Hermione told him trying to calm him again. They had been practicing for a few hours and Harry just seemed to get jumpier every time he cast the spell.

"But he's your father; won't you be upset if I have to kill him?" He asked her.

"Harry I have always known you would need to kill him and I have helped you in any way I can. Yes I will be upset because he is dead but I will not be upset with you. You need to end the war and if that means you have to kill my father when you kill Voldemort I can accept that. I just ask that you try using this ritual first and if it doesn't work then do what you need to do. You're my best friend Harry and I want you to survive. I can live without Tom Riddle in my life but not without you Harry. So concentrate, practice and let's get this thing over with!" She told him giving him a hug and them pushing him back towards the practice dummy.

Harry was relieved to hear her say those things. He loved Hermione like a sister and the idea that she would hate him if he was forced to kill her father scared him more than he liked to admit. He was determined to try and save Tom if he could and only kill Voldemort. He refocused his thoughts on the spell and continued to practice. They were going to give the ring a few weeks to do its magic and then Hermione and Severus would take him to Tom for their last confrontation.

Ron Weasley's trial was quick and to the point. The court scribe read out the charges against him and then the transcript of his questioning under truth serum. The testimonies of the witnesses during the initial questioning were enough and they were not even required to re-testify. Ron was being represented by a ministry appointed lawyer since his parents refused to help him and Dumbledore was in no position to help him either. The ministry law wizard was disgusted by his client's behavior as well as his lack of remorse and was only doing his duty to present a fair trial by representing the boy. The Wizengamot quickly came to a unanimous decision of Ron's guilt but took longer in deciding upon his punishment. As much as he deserved a Dementor's kiss for attempted murder and all his other assorted crimes, he was still a kid and the court was hesitant to assign such a punishment to someone so young. They finally decided on 50 years of imprisonment in Azkaban with the offer of a reduced sentence of 40 years if he expressed remorse for his crimes.

When Ron was told of his options the gathered crowd was able to hear his yells of protest. "How can they do this to me? I was just doing as I was told by Albus Dumbledore. Anything that I was told to do by him was for the greater good of the wizarding world how can I be held responsible. How can I be sent to Azkaban for attempting to rid the world of another Dark Lord. You'll all regret your decision when Potter starts burning down your houses and raping your children!" He screamed up at the Wizengamot members. Ron's lawyer just signed the paperwork for the 50 year sentence and handed it to the clerk before the Dementors came into the room to collect Ron. "You'll all be sorry when you realize I was right. You'll be begging me to come back and become Minister of Magic!" He yelled as he was hauled from the room.

Molly had completely broken down in sobs when she heard the verdict but was also relieved that he would not receive the kiss. Arthur was shaking his head and wondering where they had gone wrong with Ron while holding his distraught wife. With the outcome of the trial he had decided he should formally disown Ron from the family so that his crimes could not be held against his other children or himself. He handed Molly off to the twins, who were very subdued after watching their younger brother taken away, before heading over to the inheritance offices before Dumbledore's trial began.

Albus Dumbledore was livid that they were tying him for treason and a multitude of other charges. He couldn't understand how his firm control over everything had snapped so suddenly. They had placed magic restraining cuffs on his wrists since he had tried to disable their wards wandlessly. He realized that there was no getting out of the predicament he was in with all of his credentials and wealth still in tact and had been trying to escape to flee the country.

Harry sat stiffly in the row of benches reserved for witnesses. He was uncomfortable with being called as a witness as he knew the publics' opinion of him was constantly changing. He wanted Dumbledore brought to justice he just wished he didn't have to be involved in the actual trial. Dumbledore was being charged with 15 different offenses, many with multiple counts:

1 count Treason (For starting and prolonging the war)

2 counts Murder (Grindlewald's sister and unborn child)

2 counts Accessory to Murder (James and Lilly Potter)

54 counts Magical Coercion of a Ministry Official

92 counts Magical Coercion

2 counts Unauthorized Total Obliviation (Frank and Alice Longbottom)

4 counts Dampening Another's Magic (Harry, Neville, Hermione, Remus)

2 counts Child Endangerment (Harry, Tom Riddle)

3 counts Embezzlement (Potters, Hogwarts, Ministry)

1 count Attempted Escape

1 count Harming a Protected Magical Creature (Fawkes)

2 counts Falsification of Magical Records (Potter's will, Ron's grades)

567 counts Theft

1 count Coercion (Ron)

1 count Invasion of Privacy (Harry)

It took the entire first day of the trial just to get through reading out the different counts of the crimes he was accused of as well as opening statements and the reading of the transcript of both Albus' and Ron's official questioning. Harry wasn't called to testify until the third day of the trial and was glad to see that by the time he testified no one seemed surprised by anything they found out about the headmaster. He had to tell of his life at the Dursley's and how he told Albus he didn't want to go back, how he had not been told of the magical world until he got his Hogwarts letter, how he was never given his key or any of the account statements to his fortune or informed that he held a seat on the Wizengamot, it seemed to him that he was on the stand for hours telling things he never wanted the public to know about his life.

The testimonies continued for another week and a half until all the charges had been addressed. The first day of the trial Dumbledore's attorney had thought they would read a couple charges, revoke his roles on the Wizengamot and as Headmaster, give him a small slap on the hand and send him on his way. As the trial grew longer, the attorney realized he was fighting a loosing battle and only asked a few questions of each witness to move things along. The transcript of Dumbledore's own confession under Veritaserum was the worst of the evidence against him but with every new witness some other new aspect of the man's manipulation of the world became clear.

On what everyone hoped to be the last day of the trial Albus demanded to testify in his own defense. His lawyer advised against it and then sat back as his client just guaranteed that he would never see the outside of Azkaban again. Albus began his speech with proclaiming that he was the only one who knew what was good for the wizarding world, that everything he did was for the betterment of their kind and that it wasn't really his fault that everyone else was too stupid to see that being completely open and honest with muggles was the way to go. He even hung himself further when he said that the loss of lives was normal in a war and that he had always weighed the risks against the rewards. When asked why he stole so many items and so much money he responded that he was entitled to the money and items as he had better use for them and many of the people they belonged to did not deserve them. Any doubt that it was all somehow a misunderstanding was washed away when he was asked if he was sorry for the life he inflicted on Harry.

"The life of one spoiled child is insignificant in the larger picture of what I was accomplishing. His parents coddled and cooed over him constantly and were unwilling to submit to my demands. After they were out of the picture I learned that young Harry was the only one who could defeat me and knew I had to have him under my control completely. I don't regret placing with those abusive relatives of him as it achieved the end I needed by having him think I was his savior. The only regret I have in this whole thing is that somehow I lost control of everything. I should never have even been charged with these crimes as I am only guilty of looking out for the betterment of our species." Albus told everyone while sending a glare in Harry's direction. He didn't understand how one stupid boy could ruin all his years of hard work! He knew the trial was going badly but he wasn't worried as he knew the Dementors would recognize his power and let him escape once he got to Azkaban and he could begin his fight again.

Albus Dumbledore was found guilty of all charges on all counts. The sentencing for him was unique and designed to show him the error of his ways. He would be stripped of all his magic and sent to a high security muggle prison on death row. He would also have complex charms placed upon him so he was unable to talk about magic or the magical world. The ministry would keep him there for 10 years before he would be moved to Azkaban for 10 more years before being administered the Dementor's Kiss if he was still alive at that point. The punishment had been suggested to them by an anonymous party (Hermione) before the trial began and they thought it was the most fitting for his crimes.

As Harry returned to the school after the trial he realized that with Dumbledore being found guilty that he was officially ½ way through the prophesy and that with Tom already wearing Slytherin's ring he only had a few more weeks before he would either be free or be dead. He sat outside by the lake thinking about what his future would hold. The idea that he could be free of the war before graduation made hope blossom in his heart. He would be able to take any job he wanted, get married, have a family, serve on the Wizengamot and just live his life. He thought about his friends and how Hermione and Severus would get engaged once she finished school. He knew Draco and Ginny were together and that somehow, he assumed with Hermione's help, Draco was able to get his father to break off his betrothal to Pansy. Neville was planning on taking an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout the next year to become a Herboligest and would be staying at the school. He realized he didn't know what Pansy's plans were yet and was shocked to find he was scared of loosing her. He had kept a safe distance from her to keep her safe if he lost the fight to Voldemort. He could tell that she had feelings for him and hoped that she would still want to be with him once things settled back down. He thought the name Pansy Potter was quite nice sounding. He had already begun to shop for gifts for her for once he began the courting process. He had even already started the formal letter to her father asking his permission. He even had everything planned out for how he would begin the process, now all he had to do was win the war.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hermione was nervously pacing the library in Slytherin's private chambers. She was worried about her father and how the cleansing ritual would go. She had received a letter from Tom that sounded much less evil than the ones had been recently so she knew the ritual was working. She was just worried about the confrontation. She was going to have to convince her father to let her remove the compulsion charm that Dumbledore cast on him and then Harry would have to try and hit him with the ritual spell. She was just scared something bad would happen to Harry and they wouldn't have the backup there to help. She knew they couldn't get the Order to help as they didn't want to risk a fight with the Death Eaters if not absolutely necessary. By just having herself and Severus involved it limited the risk to everyone else if it all went wrong somehow.

"Stop pacing love and come sit down," Severus told her gently and patted the seat next to him on the couch. She reluctantly sat down and he began to massage the tension out of her shoulders. She was glad that Severus was able to visit her as she would have gone insane by herself for so long. Severus was glad he was able to spend time alone with her as it would have been too difficult to show her the proper affection within the traditional courting process. It was torture for him just touching her shoulders, he wanted all of her. He wanted her to be his completely, but he knew they had to wait even if was killing him slowly.

"Sev that feels amazing," Hermione told him letting out a small moan at how great his hands felt massaging her neck and shoulders. "Could you massage my back as well? It has hurt for the past few days," she told him and when he agreed she began to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked her startled as she began to undress.

"I want you to have access to my back," she told him, finally able to hide her devious smirk thanks to her 'Slytherin' training. "I thought it would be better if you used some of my massage oils." She told him and summoned the items from her bedroom before finishing removing her top. Severus was having difficulty remembering to breathe seeing her in a very skimpy black lace bra that left very little to his imagination. He knew she was purposely tormenting him but was determined to give her the best back massage possible. Hermione smiled to herself as she lay face down on the couch before reaching back and unhooking her bra. Severus only hesitated for a moment before beginning to massage the self heating oil into her back.

As the massage continued both were slowly loosing their control; Severus from having access to so much of her skin and Hermione from the wonderful feeling of his hands on her. They had spend a few nights kissing and petting but had never done anything more, even the night they spend together in her bed all they did was hold each other and kiss. Hermione was tired of controlling her feelings for Severus and wanted to feel his hands other places on her body so she turned over on the couch so he was hovering over her bare chest. Severus stared in wonder at her body and the two soon lost themselves in the feelings of the moment. An hour or so later Severus was finally able to gain control and untangled himself from Hermione before they went too far.

"I love you Hermione and that is why I want to wait. I want your first time to be the night I marry you." He told her gently and the two redressed and spent the rest of the night relaxing in each others arms.

Harry was nervous; he was going to take on Voldemort the next day. He knew the spell for the ritual backwards and forwards but he was still concerned that he would end up having to duel him first. He hoped it would end well for Hermione's sake but nothing in his life had ever been easy so he didn't count on it to be now. He had been pacing in the ROR for a while when his friends joined him. Neville was carrying a case of butterbeer and Draco, Ginny and Pansy had arms full of snacks, even Luna joined them and they tried to keep Harry's mind off of the impending confrontation.

"Relax Harry," Pansy told him with a smile as she began to massage his shoulders. "You won't do any of us any good tomorrow if you are so strung out." Harry leaned back into her touch and let himself get lost in the feeling instead of lost in his nervousness.

The other four in the room shared smirks as they watched the two. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other but were refusing to admit it until the other one said something. Ginny was sure that Harry was waiting to say anything until the prophesy was fulfilled and Draco was sure Pansy was waiting until she was sure Potter returned her feelings. Slytherins were not the type to profess their emotions without being 100 sure they would be returned, it was part of their survival instincts. The 6 played cards and ate snacks until curfew when Malfoy told them they better head to bed before the staff came looking for them. Harry and Pansy were the last ones left in the room.

Harry pulled Pansy into a tight hug. He was terrified about tomorrow, scared that he would loose and that his friends would suffer for it. "It's alright to be frightened," Pansy told him softly, holding him even tighter. "You don't have to be strong all the time. But I know you will succeed tomorrow. You are strong and determined and you can do this. I know you want the war to be over and this is your chance. So try and relax tonight, get some sleep and do your thing tomorrow. When you come back you'll be free Harry, just remember that." She told him, not wanting to end the embrace. She realized she had fallen in love with him sometime over the past few months and she was terrified of loosing him but she knew he could do it.

Harry couldn't find the right words to say to her. He wanted to cherish this moment with her in case it was his last but he didn't want her to think he was saying goodbye as he did plan on winning and coming back to her. So he did the only other thing he could think of and kissed her. It was a tender and gentle kiss that was full of promise. He gave her one more kiss to her forehead, afraid to say anything, and then headed to his dorm to sleep. Pansy stood in the doorway to the ROR for a few moments gingerly touching her lips and staring after him before heading down to her dorm with a seldom seen smile on her face.

It was very early the next morning when Hermione, Severus and Harry began their trek to the edge of the wards. They wanted as few death eaters to be around as possible when the confrontation occurred. Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak as well as a disillusionment charm and silencing spells on so no one could hear him. Hermione was breathing deeply trying to center herself and concentrate on her mental shields. They instructed Harry to hang onto Severus and they apparated to Voldemorts current hide out. Severus and Hermione exchanged worried glances as they realized they were not at one of the abandoned hideouts Voldemort usually hid at; they were at Malfoy Manor. They didn't say anything to Harry and kept walking to the door and knocked. An elderly house elf opened the door and upon seeing the daughter of the Dark Lord quickly ushered them into the back parlor where Voldemort was.

"Severus what brings you here?" Tom asked him surprised to see his faithful follower as he rarely was able to get away from the school. Severus had entered the room first and Tom had not seen Hermione yet.

"I asked him to escort me father," She told him with a smile as she approached him. She could instantly tell that the cleansing ritual was working as he was much more like Tom than Voldemort at the moment.

"What are you doing here my daughter? Is there a problem?" He asked concern in his voice. That was when the three knew it was now or never as they had never once heard Voldemort express concern.

"I am not having any problems," She assured him with a smile. "I wanted to see you as it has been quite a while. There is one other reason for my visit," she told him, pausing to gather her courage and to get a better grip on her wand. "Father I need you to trust me, can you completely trust me to do what is right for both of us and our cause?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"I do not give trust lightly my child, but as I can see this is weighing heavily on you, yes I trust you." He told her wondering what her concern was.

"Then I need to cast a counter spell on you father." She told him, hoping he would maintain his temper. "I found out that Dumbledore cast a compulsion charm on you and I just found the counter. You cannot perform the counter yourself father, will you trust me to do it for you?"

"What is this spell the old fool placed upon me?" He asked her, fire in his eyes at how the old man had manipulated him again.

"I am not entirely certain father. All I know is that it is the reason you have the uncontrollable urge to kill muggles." She told him, which was a partial truth. "It will not hurt you in any way, I checked. The only ramification could be the removal of any blocks on your magic and I would think that would be a good thing."

Tom thought about what his daughter was saying. He had wondered why he was so intent on killing muggles when he had no real reason for killing them. He also knew that he couldn't trust any of his followers to perform the spell and if he wanted to be free of the meddling old coot's manipulations he would have to have the charm lifted. "Alright my child I will allow you to perform the counter curse." Tom told her and was rewarded with a huge smile by his daughter that made his heart twinge for a moment. He couldn't remember anyone ever looking at him that way before, it was nice. Hermione quickly performed the counter charm before he could change his mind and let out a sigh of relief and stepped back away from him to give Harry a clear shot.

Harry began the incantation for the spell. He was still hidden under the silencing spell and the cloak so Tom didn't even know it was coming. As soon as Hermione stepped aside he released the cloak and hurled the cleansing spell at the Dark Lord. Tom didn't have time enough to react before the spell hit him and he was engulfed in light. The three watched as Voldemort cried out in agony, Severus holding onto a sobbing Hermione who thought the spell was killing her father.

Harry watched as a cloud of pure black began to rise from Voldemort and hovered over the light. When Tom stopped screaming and no more black was being expelled by his body, Harry began the final incantation of the cleansing ritual. He banished the black cloud which was the evil being cleansed from Tom Riddle's soul. It took a lot of power for Harry to banish so much evil as it was putting up a fight, wanting to stay and corrupt someone else. Finally he was victorious and the black cloud was gone. Harry slumped to the floor exhausted.

Tom Riddle blinked slowly and looked around before noticing his daughter sobbing into Severus' robes. His body felt lighter and the voice in his that he associated with Voldemort had stopped giving orders. He felt like himself for the first time in years. He wondered how it had happened and then remembered seeing Harry Potter's face briefly before a spell hit him. He looked around and saw the boy lying not too far from him; he looked to be sleeping so Tom assumed he had used a lot of energy to do whatever it was he did.

"Why do you cry my daughter?" He asked her and was surprised by the warm tenor of his voice, he no longer sounded like he was speaking in partial parseltongue.

Hermione whipped her head around to look at her father and whooped with joy. Standing before her was Tom Riddle. Gone were all traces of the half-man half-snake he had been. He was now a man in his sixties with salt and pepper hair and startling green eyes like Harry's. He was pale but looked healthy. "Father!" She exclaimed and without thinking rushed into his arms. Tom smiled as he gathered his daughter into a tight embrace, the first he had ever shared with her. "I thought it hadn't worked, I was afraid you had died too."

Severus used the opportunity to check on Harry. He snorted as he saw the boy was fast asleep and even snoring lightly. "Well that answers that question," He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"What question Severus?" Tom asked curiously.

"I always wondered what the Boy-Who-Lived would do once he fulfilled his prophesy, it seems that the answer is sleep like a baby." He told them and they laughed at the absurdity of it.

"How did he fulfill the prophesy though as I am still alive?" Tom asked them; hoping that meant the war was over and he could retire in peace.

"He only had to vanquish the Dark Lord and he did that. We performed a cleansing ritual on the Slytherin ring and he performed the final spell that cleansed Voldemort from your body. He killed the Dark Lord Voldemort but allowed Tom Riddle, a good but manipulated man, to live on." Hermione told him with a smile. "You were never given a choice on how you wanted to live your life. Dumbledore took that away from you at a very early age. He placed compulsion charms on you that drew you to the dark. Every time you used any dark magic the compulsion charm pulled you deeper in, there was no way for you to become anything other than the next Dark Lord. Dumbledore wanted to create you and then destroy you so he could use the influence to open the magical world to muggles."

"So what happens now?" Tom asked, wondering how they would proceed.

"Now we hide Potter in one of the bedrooms so he can sleep off his exhaustion and call a meeting of your followers. We tell them that all deaths will stop, all use of the unforgivable curses will stop unless authorized by you, all torture and baiting of muggles will stop and finally all attacks on muggle lovers, muggleborns, half-bloods, and magical creatures will stop. We explain our new philosophy of keeping the wizarding world completely separate from the muggle world and tell them it is their job to try and convince the public as we will work through the ministry and the Wizengamot to change the current laws. In time we will have completely changed how our country reacts to prejudice and have it secure from muggle terrorists." Severus told him seriously. He knew a lot of changes had to be made but he was willing to work hard to see they were accomplished and he knew most of his fellow Death Eaters were as well as those on the Light side following Potter. "Remember we have an ally in Potter now and things will only improve."

Harry woke up in a strange bedroom in a very comfortable bed. He was still tired from all the magic it took but he was once again alert. He noticed a pepper-up potion as well as a magic replenishing potion next to the bed and gratefully drank them down. After waiting for the steam to clear from his ears he wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak again and made his way out of the room. He didn't want to take the change of running into someone hostile when he had just fulfilled the prophesy! He made his way back to the room they had met Tom in and was surprised to see it full of Death Eaters. He cautiously listened at the door and smiled as he realized that Tom was telling his followers what had happened and how they were to proceed.

Avery was disgusted with the way things were turning. His Lord was revealed to be a weakling; he would not stand for it. "If you no longer have the conviction to rid our world of the filth that has infested it then I will do it myself!" He screamed pointing his wand at Voldemort, the others just watched in fascination wondering what the newly reformed Tom Riddle would do. Avery was about to cast a very dark severing curse when he felt a wand poke him in the back of the neck.

"I wouldn't try that," A voice hissed at him. "He may no longer be controlled by the Dark but that doesn't make him harmless or stupid." The wand dug farther into his neck as he was pushed towards Tom.

Tom had to hide a smirk at the thought of Harry Potter saying such a thing about him, let alone protecting him from unfriendly fire. "You didn't think I would have called you all here without protection to insure you wouldn't turn on me did you?" Tom asked with a glare. "What should I do with this traitor?" He asked his followers. "What do we do with the riffraff that want to split our world apart, who spout believes that we have proven false and refuse to admit their fallings?"

"We let them rot in Azkaban," Hermione finally said as no one else would speak their mind. "We leave them to the Dementors and let the darkness consume them." There was a wave of agreement through the rest of those gathered.

"Then it is decided, any who act against us will be turned into the ministry," Tom told them all. "We must first find all those who follow Bellatrix, once she is taken out all the physical threats to our cause will be taken care of. The political battle to follow will be hard fought but our children will be the ones to do most of the fighting in that arena as we have lost the trust of the population with our pointless war against Dumbledore."

"Who is going to lead the political war?" Someone in the back asked. "No offence my lady but you do not have a strong enough voice in the political arena to affect the changes we need." He told Hermione.

"No but I do," the voice from the back of the room said and there were several gasps as they watched Harry Potter walk to the front of the room to stand next to Hermione. "Together with our friends we will have the strength to change the legislation. All legislation passed by Dumbledore in the Wizengamot is under review and will be re-voted upon soon. Other changes are being made as well and we will push them forward. Soon our world will be safe from the muggles, our laws will be fair and just and our system of education will actually prepare students for what may come in life. We are on the cusp of a revolution and with your help we can make it what we have always thought it should be."

Hermione beamed at her friend as he stood fearless next to her father and facing all his once enemies. The death eaters were surprised to see that the poster boy of the wizarding world was on their side. "Mr. Potter is the prefect choice to lead this campaign; he is already considered the Chosen One of the wizarding world. He knows more than others the dangers the muggle world can bring. He is respected by the supporters of the light as well as by myself and my heir. I know what his agenda is and it is exactly what mine is. We are now on the same side and you would all do well to remember that fact." Tom said glaring down at Avery again.

The three had smiles on their faces as they walked back up to the school. Hermione was radiant and proudly holding onto the arm of Severus, she knew no one would try anything in the school now and wanted to see her friends again. Harry was still tired from his spellwork but had never felt so free in his life. He couldn't wait to start living for once!

Minerva was sitting stiffly in her chair watching the doors for any sign of her daughter. She was not the type to wait patiently and it was killing her to have to try and stay calm for the students who had no clue what was going on at the moment. There were five very subdued students in the great hall for lunch, waiting on word of two of their best friends. Luna was sitting next to Neville and the two were just leaning against each other in silent support. Ginny was curled up against Draco on one side and he had his arm supporting Pansy on the other, who kept forgetting to breathe and had not taken one successful bite of food all day. The other teachers had noticed the strange behavior of the five as well as the absence of Mr. Potter and when they noticed how agitated Minerva was they realized something big was going on.

Minerva sighed with relief when she saw her daughter walk through the door and then began to smile when she saw the look of joy on her face. They had been successful! Pansy was out of her seat and into Harry's arms faster than many would say was possible to move. She was sobbing onto his shoulder in relief that he was back. Draco and Ginny joined Neville and Luna as they joined the three returning. After hugs were exchanged all around they made their way as a group to the main table to tell Minerva the good news.

"Attention all students!" McGonagall said as the hall instantly quieted. "I have wonderful news for all of you. The war is over! Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort this very morning with the help of Miss Granger and their friends." The cheers were deafening from the students. The Slytherins were slow to cheer but when they saw that Draco, Pansy and Snape were celebrating as well they joined in. Severus knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to his students over the rest of the year but knew it was well worth it.

As the group was making their way back to the tables for lunch Harry stiffened, turned and stunned a little 1st year Slytherin girl that was approaching them. "Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this?" Minerva roared from the head table and hurriedly approached the 1st year with her wand out to enervate her.

"I would hold off on that professor. She reeks of dark magic." He told her with a shrug, "I think you may want to check her for human transfiguration or at least an imperious curse and take her wand before you revive her."

Minerva was startled by his explanation that a 1st year could be so corrupted but when she checked the student for human transfiguration she was appalled to find one. As she reversed the transfiguration they were all rewarded with the presence of Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus was quick to bind her and began searching her for weapons. They found a large supply of potions, many of which were poisons, three knives and two wands on her as well as three different portkeys and an amulet that masks magical signatures. The witch had been hiding amongst them for months; she must have been waiting for Hermione to show herself before she made her move.

Harry was scanning the rest of the student body with a distrustful glance. That was how he noticed the flash of silver from the corner of the room. He raised his wand, "Accio Wormtail," he intoned and a fat rat with a silver paw zoomed into his hands. "Well hello Peter," Harry said with a sneer. "I had wondered where you had sulked off to." Harry was dangling the rat by its tail as it screeched and wiggled trying to get loose. He turned to Severus, "This really is turning out to be a wonderful day. I take down Voldie and capture the two people who I hate the most on the planet." Severus just smirked and conjured a gold cage, barely large enough for the fat rat. Harry watched as Severus placed anti-animagus, anti-apparition, and indestructible charms on it before he opened it and Harry forced the rodent inside.

"Um, Mr. Potter Sir?" A little 3rd year Ravenclaw asked him timidly, raising her hand like in class. "Why are you capturing a rat?"

"This is an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail and he is the reason I do not have parents. This rat betrayed my parents to Voldemort and he is the one who murdered Cedric Diggory." Harry told her and he heard the outraged gasp from the Hufflepuff table. "He is going to get a Dementor's kiss, I will see to it personally." He told the Hufflepuffs and they nodded, glaring at the cage in his hand.

The aurors from the ministry arrived shortly after that and were surprised to see a bound Bellatrix Lestrange. Minerva quickly explained what happened to them and they took her into custody and tried to take Peter from Harry. "I will be handing him over to Madame Bones personally. I will not let this rat escape again." He told them firmly. "Besides I have to tell her all about how I vanquished Voldemort this morning," he told them with a sly smile as he began to follow the aurors who were removing Bellatrix. Tonks stared at him like he had grown a second head for a moment before beaming at him, her hair cycling colors in her excitement. The other aurors were staring at him wondering if he had lost his mind. Severus couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh at the absurdity of Potter's life.

The group of friends, minus Harry, sat down and ate their lunch. All of them happy and relaxed for the first time in months. Hermione couldn't wait to introduce her mother to Tom once again. She knew that finally things were looking up and the future was hers to write.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: Sorry for the long update. I finished this chapter over Christmas but accidentally left my memory stick at my parents' house. They just mailed it to me and I got it today. I am working on the next chapter already. I don't think there will be many chapters left, only a handful max. Thanks for your patience and Happy New Year to you all. Redfrog_

Chapter 15:

The next morning at breakfast everyone was wondering why Harry had such a contented smirk on his face. They could all tell he was up to something but none of them were privy to what. His meeting at the ministry had gone well and they had all celebrated their victory last night so none of them knew what new mischief Harry was up to. The girls in the great hall gasped when the morning post owls arrived. Hedwig was soaring in with a dozen roses, 10 white, 1 red and 1 a stunning emerald green, which incidentally matched the color of Harry's eyes. Hermione was sure there were quite a few gaping mouths as Hedwig flew directly to Pansy to drop off her burden before flying to Harry to steal his bacon. Pansy was staring lovingly at the flowers with a very girly smile on her face as she began to realize their significance.

"You know Harry, you and Severus are making me look bad," Draco drawled as he saw the almost longing look Ginny gave the flowers. "No one at Hogwarts has been courted in over a decade and now there are two." Hermione laughed at the put out look on Draco's face.

"We're not going to have to court someone now are we?" Greg Goyle asked her nervously.

"No Greg," she told him with a smile. "You don't have to following the courting protocol unless you wish to. Besides, nowadays most couples are dating for a while and that takes the place of courting." Both Crabbe and Goyle looked relieved to hear that along with a lot of the other boys but the girls looked disappointed.

Pansy finally snapped out of her daze and sent a dazzling smile at Harry before pulling the green rose from the bouquet and placing it in her hair. She smiled as she handed the card to Ginny and Hermione to read.

My Dearest Pansy,

I have fallen in love with you and I want the world to know it. You gave me the strength to do what was needed to end the war. Without you I would be empty. I am free now and the only thing I want to do with that freedom is make you mine. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy if you will only allow it.

All my love,

Harry

The two girls sighed at the sentiment and then hugged their friend. They were so happy that Harry and Pansy were finally going to get together.

Harry watched his love's reaction to his courting proposal and was glad she accepted. He knew she had feelings for him but was afraid she may have only wanted to date him, not commit to him alone. Severus was sitting in shock at the head table. He couldn't believe that Potter was courting Pansy Parkenson. He knew they had become friends and were close but he figured that was because Ginny and Draco had paired off. He was happy for Pansy as he knew she and Draco were never in love and knew that for Harry to have sent the flowers he must already be head over heals for her. He saw that Hermione didn't seemed surprised by the turn of events and decided he needed a little talk with his beloved, she should be keeping him up to date on the latest Slytherin gossip!

The week seemed to fly by for Pansy as she received her first courting presents. The first day she received a huge box of chocolates as well as a big tin of cookies. Harry had just shrugged and told her he wanted to make sure she had enough so she could share. The next day was a very large box filled to the brim with different scents and sizes of candles, Harry just commented that he wasn't sure what she preferred so he got some of everything. Pansy loved the next gift of a stuffed phoenix and a beautiful leather photo album. Harry just smirked as Draco called him a showoff, he knew Pansy liked her gifts and that was all that mattered. The next day she received a stained glass sun catcher with the design of a phoenix in it as well as a dream catcher, which Harry's note said was to make sure all her dreams were pleasant. Harry just sat back with a smug look on his face as the last of the first week presents was delivered the next morning. The box was gigantic and filled to the brim with bath products. There were lotions and creams, shampoos and conditioners, body washes, bath salts, bubble baths, sponges, loofas, poofs, and a monogrammed bath robe and towel set in pale pink. His smirk widened as Pansy found the box of massage oils that was enclosed as well.

"You do realize the first week's gifts are supposed to be small and inexpensive right?" Ginny asked him as she eyed the giant box enviously.

"Yep," Harry told her with a cheeky grin. "Everything in there is fairly inexpensive. Besides there is no limit to the amount of gifts that can be sent the first week." The others just rolled their eyes knowing how much Harry loves to spend his money on things for other people. "I promise the number of items will significantly lessen next week. You may even become bored with how normal everything becomes." He warned them.

Pansy was definitely not bored with her gifts and was happy that she wasn't completely isolated from Harry like Hermione was from Severus. The first gift of the second week was a soft and scrumptious hot pink set of winter accessories including a hat, earmuffs, scarf, gloves, mittens, muff and leg warmers. Pansy was delighted that he knew her favorite color and didn't mind her wearing so much pink. One of the only things she and Draco ever fought over was her obsession with the color pink. Draco hates pink and told her to wear as little of it as possible but Harry could care less what she wears as long as she was happy. Her 2nd gift was a bottle of her favorite perfume from a trendy designer in Paris. She loved the 3rd gift and thought it was so neat. He had gotten her an entire set of hair jewelry with different rhinestone accents. There were combs, clips, barrettes, pins, ties and anything else she could use to decorate her hair.

Harry usually hated the attention of his fans but he couldn't help but smirk at all their jealous looks at Pansy. He knew they only wanted him for his fame so he was perfectly content to show off a little for Pansy. She deserved a little pampering and he wanted everyone to know that he was serious about her. He was using the courting process just so the general public couldn't accuse her of putting him under a love spell or tricking him into marriage in some way. This was his way of making them all understand that he chose her, not the other way around.

The third week of gifts saw everyone in the great hall watching Pansy with great interest. It seemed everyone wanted to see what the great Harry Potter would get his girlfriend this week. Her 1st gift of the week was a personalized stationary set with a beautiful blown glass paperweight in Slytherin green and sliver. The next gift went along with the 1st as it was an elegant quill and ink set and Pansy was shocked to realize it was a phoenix feather quill, which were extremely rare as very few phoenixes were willing to give up a feather just for a quill. The 3rd gift of the week was a blown glass vase that matched the paperweight and was full with two dozen roses in different shades of pink. Harry knew the idea of the vase and flowers was from Severus but didn't care as Pansy seemed to love them even if the idea wasn't as original.

The 4th week of gifts was soon upon them and everyone was still curious but their close friends could tell the forced separation with no privacy was getting to Harry and Pansy and they still had 6 more weeks to go until their 1st date. Pansy loved her pale pink cashmere sweater as well as the pale green and pale blue one he sent as her 1st gift of the week but she would have preferred to have been wrapped up in him instead of the soft wool. She adored the new silver cloak he gave her and the phoenix cloak clasp was beautifully crafted but her favorite gift of the weeks was the set of pink satin pajamas that he ordered for her from a muggle store with matching robe, slippers and even a matching gown for when it was warmer out. She just wished her bed both here and at home was more comfortable.

As if Harry had heard her thoughts, her 1st gift of the 5th week was a new bedding set. It was Ivory colored with green trim and came with everything you would need for the bed including matching window coverings and floor rug. The other gift of the week had her squeal in happiness when she discovered he had gotten her a memory foam mattress pad and pillows for her bed. Hermione had told her about the wonderful muggle invention and she had promised herself she would have some once she graduated. She was in heaven when she placed the pad on her bed (charmed to fit any size mattress from twin to king) and had her new bedding in place. Hermione and Ginny had to drag her out of bed at 2pm that Saturday as she had spent the entire morning lounging in her new extra comfortable bed. What many didn't know was that Pansy's favorite weekend activity was sleeping and she would happily stay in bed all day if they let her.

The 6th week of gifts dawned and Pansy was thrilled with her new camera as she had always wanted one of her own. She went around taking pictures of all her friends determined to make a photo album for all of them for graduation. The next day Harry seemed nervous and everyone wondered what the gift was to make him seem so jittery. The whole hall turned to him in confusion when the owls had finished delivering the mail and Hedwig hadn't brought Pansy anything. They all watched as Harry pulled something out from under the table and tapped it with his wand to end the disillusionment spell. Soon they could all see the adorable black kitty with a hot pink collar around its neck.

"I knew you wanted a cat before you came to Hogwarts but your father wouldn't let you have one. I hope you like her," Harry told her quietly, hoping she would appreciate the gift. Pets were a hard gift to buy as they were very owner specific.

"Oh Harry she's wonderful," Pansy whispered as she gently picked up the kitten and nuzzled with it. The little cat purred under its new owners ministrations and quickly fell into a contented sleep on her lap. That night they decided to name her kitten Slumber as she had slept all day, which they teased Pansy about saying they were perfect for each other.

Harry was glad she loved the kitten and knew he had great final gifts so he began to relax and finish the plans for their first date. Pansy waited impatiently for her 7th week gift to arrive and squealed in delight at the pair of stunning diamond earrings. There were 7 diamonds in increasing size starting at the ear hole and curving downward in an almost S shape. The other girls exchanged a look realizing that if these were the gift for the 7th week, the rest of the weeks must be amazing. Pansy watched in wonder as Hedwig brought her another gift the next day, she hadn't been expecting anything else that week. She opened the box to find a silver anklet with small diamonds every so often. She looked at the grin on Harry's face and realized that he liked giving the presents even more than she liked receiving them, well that and throwing everyone else off balance with his excessive and extravagant gifts.

The next few weeks seemed to crawl by for Harry and his friends and especially Pansy as she wanted nothing more than to smother his face in kisses and tell him how happy she was that he wanted her. Her 8th week gift had stunned the girls in the great hall as it was a diamond ring. It wasn't an engagement ring; it was a ring that matched the earrings as it was a string of diamonds around her finger. She tenderly placed it upon her right ring finger and smiled at the awe in the other girls faces as they realized if that was the kind of ring he would buy her as a courting gift then her engagement ring would be amazing. Pansy spent the rest of the week staring dreamily at the ring, wishing it was an engagement ring so they could end the entire courting charade and just be together! Her 9th week gift was the matching bracelet to the ring and earrings and she couldn't help but feel amazing wearing all those diamonds! Her last present of the initial courting stage or the 10th and final week's present was the matching diamond necklace to the set and it was impressive. There were diamonds all along the chain and then a pendant to match her earrings in the S shape. She thought the other girls in the school were going to turn green with envy.

"Well there is no doubting his sincerity in the courting process," Ginny commented with a smirk after seeing Pansy in the full collection of diamonds. "I guess you're just lucky the set didn't come with a matching tiara or you'd have that too!"

Hermione thought it was great that Harry was having such a good time buying gifts. She knew that Harry had a hard life and that both he and Pansy just wanted a nice comfortable life. Harry would be able to afford any type of lifestyle Pansy chose as well as for any children they would have. She knew they both wanted a good size family and that Pansy had no intention of ever working after Hogwarts. Harry and she were perfect as he wanted a wife and family he could dote upon and Pansy wanted someone to pamper and love her and to be a good mother. She was also the type that could handle hosting all the political functions that would be required as Harry began his campaign to change the wizarding world. She looked up at the head table with a smile to Severus. She couldn't wait until their courting was complete, nothing would make her happier than being Hermione Snape.

Pansy sat nervously awaiting her date box. She knew, from not so subtle hints from Draco, that Harry planned on her receiving it today but she was still scared. She was afraid he would change his mind or that her father would change his mind. Once the first date was over and the couple was happy with the match there is nothing either parties family can do to break the match as long as the courting conditions are maintained. She didn't think her father would go back on his word considering how many other fathers would die to have Harry Potter court their only daughter, but she was still nervous. She saw Hedwig fly toward her with a medium sized box and was somewhat surprised by the small size of the package, until she noticed her friends clearing a very large space on the table. She heard Hermione and Ginny commenting on how they wondered if Harry wrote the poem himself as he was definitely not a poet and had to keep herself from laughing.

The first thing she noticed about the package is that it was wrapped in red and gold paper, very Gryffindor. She then red the note attached that said, "Please unshrink me" and grinned. She removed the paper and then reversed the shrinking charm. She smiled at the gasps from around the hall when her present resized. It was a beautiful cherry wood trunk. Hers was wearing out and she knew she needed a new one. This one was beautiful and had her initials inlayed into the top in a lighter color wood. It was the first time she realized her initials wouldn't change when she married Harry and she was glad as she had a lot of monogrammed things.

She noticed there were multiple locks on the trunk which suggested multiple compartments and wondered which one to open and how as she had no key. That was when she noticed the locks didn't have key holes they looked to have a thumb pad. So she gingerly placed her thumb on the first lock and the lid clicked. She gently opened the lid to see inside. This compartment was obviously for small items such as jewelry, toiletries, accessories and shoes as it lifted out and became a small armoire with rows of drawers and bins on the bottom for shoes. She was amazed at the craftsmanship and almost missed her first two hint gifts. There was a pair of hot pink sunglasses in one drawer and a tiny toy broom in another. She smiled at the cute gifts and handed them to Ginny for safe keeping. Ginny was gazing in wonder at the tiny broom. "Pansy this is an exact replica of the new Storm broom, look it even has the storm insignia!" Ginny told her excitedly and the girls spent another couple minutes admiring the details of the replica, neither noticing Harry's extra large smirk.

Pansy reverently closed the first compartment and placed her thumb to the next lock. This time the trunk shuddered for a second and then grew into a full wardrobe. She would be able to fit all her clothes, plus all of Ginny's and Hermione's in it and still only fill half it was that deep. Her next hint gift was hanging inside. Draped over a hanger was a red and white checkered blanket that she instantly recognized as a picnic blanket. She smiled, beginning to try and work out the clues as she closed the second compartment after handing the blanket to Hermione. She placed her thumb onto the 3rd lock and the lid clicked so she opened it to see a normal trunk compartment, although magically expanded to hold 5 times what her current trunk could. In the trunk was what looked like a doll house? She carefully lifted it out onto the table so they could examine it closer.

The house was very pretty sort of a modernized Victorian. It was painted a light yellow and even had a cliché white picket fence. The detailing was incredible, almost as good as the toy broom. Hermione gasped as she realized the significance of the little house. Pansy looked where she pointed and saw the placard on the gate. "Welcome to Godric's Hollow" the sign read and then above the front door it read, "The Potter Family Country Cottage". Pansy realized this was a replica of the house Harry should have grown up in, the house he lived in with his parents until it was destroyed the night they died. She gently turned the house so she could see the side that was open (like a doll house). Each room was done in exquisite detail. The girls were mesmerized by the different rooms. Ginny was the first to notice the irregularities. "Pansy, this isn't Lily and James Potter's house," she whispered to her friend.

Pansy looked closer and saw a picture of her and Harry on the bedside table of the master bedroom. The kitchen was done in pale pink and she noticed that only one room was done in red and gold and that was what looked to be an office/game room. It suddenly hit her that he had made the house how it would be if they lived there. She also noticed that the appliances and muggle electronics were state of the art, just another reason it was not his parents house. Tears threatened her eyes as she imagined how happy they would be living there and she threw a tender smile at Harry.

"Do remember there's a poem," Draco drawled breaking the girls out of their inspection.

Pansy realized she had not opened the last compartment and pressed her thumb to the last lock. A staircase led down into what she assumed was a room of the trunk. There was a note on the top step. "You can explore this room later at your leisure." And then her poem:

_There is no place I'd rather be_

_Than in your arms & flying free_

_A basket lunch upon the grass_

_Where memories of home will always last_

She smiled at Harry again and closed the trunk so the rest of the hall would be able to return to their breakfasts rather than strain to see if she received any more gifts. She was debating the location of the first date and was hoping it was as obvious as he made it out to be, otherwise she had no idea.

"So where is he taking you?" An excited third year asked her.

"We are going to have a picnic at the house he lived in with his parents and we'll go flying as well." She told the girl with a smile.

"I expected him to take you someplace exotic and fancy after all the gifts he got you," Millicent Bulstrode commented with a shrug.

"He could," Pansy told her, "but he knows if we go someplace like that there will be lots of people who will want to see the famous Harry Potter. Besides he doesn't let very many people close to him so this shows just how much he wants to share his life with me. I'd much rather spend a quiet but romantic day in his company than trying to fend off the reporters that chase him whenever he goes out in pubic now." She smiled happily at Harry and he grinned back, both looking forward to some time together.

"I would have thought his date present would have put the others to shame. Not that a multi-compartment trunk is anything small. I had just assumed it would be the largest date box known to mankind. You know like that muggle phrase, 'everything but the kitchen sink'," Blaise Zambini said to them. They all laughed thinking that was just like something Harry would do.

"But Blaise I did get a kitchen sink," Pansy laughed and pointed out the sink in the kitchen of the doll house. Just then Hedwig flew back over and dropped a small card onto her lap. She read the inscription on the card and sent Harry an incredulous look. The card read:

_Some things big can be made small_

_Perhaps this is your largest gift of all_

She showed the card to Ginny and Hermione who were sitting on either side of her and they each sent Harry a look before Ginny reverently placed the tiny broom in the center of the table. "No Gin he wouldn't have, would he?" Pansy asked her friends as they stared from the mini broom to Harry who was wearing a very smug smile.

"Why are you lot looking at him like that?" Draco asked, personally glad that Harry's date box wasn't as cool as Severus' so he didn't look like a complete fool if he didn't end up getting Ginny something equally as nice if they ever got engaged.

"Only one way to find out," Hermione told her with a grin and tapped the toy broom while saying, "Finite Incantantem." Before their eyes the broom began to grow until it was a full size Storm, the newest make and model of brooms on the market. It still couldn't catch the Firebolt which was an international standard broom. But it was the fastest racing broom on the market for normal people; Harry would never fit in that category.

"No way Potter!" Draco exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of the student body again. "You bought her a Storm; she's not even on the team!"

"That's because you are too stupid to put her on the team," Harry told him with a shrug. "She likes to fly and she needed a broom, why buy her anything but the best if she's going to try and keep up with my Firebolt?" The chatter in the great hall increased 10 fold when they found out the "toy" broom was just a real one shrunken down. The Quidditch players in the crowd were all trying to get a closer look and all the boys were envious. Harry just sat back and smirked.

"What'd you go and do that for, now I'm never going to be able to live it down. That has to be the best date box ever created." Draco pouted; Ginny wasn't even paying attention to him as she was too caught up in petting Pansy's new broom. A broom that was better than his even and he was the captain of the Slytherin team!

"Like Blaise said, 'Everything but the kitchen sink,' except I made sure to include that as well." Harry told him with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Hermione had been paying attention to the boy's conversation while everyone ogled the broom. Her eyes widened at the implications of what Harry was hinting at Draco. "Um, Harry," she whispered across the table. "How much of the doll house is big made small?" She asked him wondering if her guess was right.

Harry grinned at her mischievously. "Everything but the house, I had it made special and it is a doll house, just right now that's not doll furniture."

Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment before turning to whisper in Pansy's ear. Pansy turned to look at Harry and at his cheeky grin she gasped. "No, it can't be. He's just playing with us. There's no way," Pansy started to babble as she stared intently at the house in front of her. She decided there was only one way to decide if Harry was full of crap or not. She reached in for the grandfather clock she thought was so neat and set it on the floor before taking a breath, taping it with her wand and canceling the shrinking spell. The clock grew to full size and everyone looked at her strangely while she tried to fathom that almost everything in her doll house was real, just shrunk. She smiled as she saw the hands on the clock. There was one for her and one for Harry as well as ones for Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Severus, Neville and even Luna as well as a few empty hands she could assign names to. The clock was just like the one Molly Weasley has. Harry had thought it was the coolest clock that didn't tell time that he had ever seen. The bonus to the one he had made for Pansy was there was a real clock on it as well so it could tell you the time as well as the location of those you care about.

Hermione and Ginny helped her put everything back in her new trunk so she could take it to her dorm before classes. It didn't take long before the whole school knew that everything inside the house was real.

Minerva just shook her head at the lengths Potter would go to. She could definitely see the spirit of mischief in his eyes and knew that he had enjoyed making her figure it out. He must have had a lot of fun buying a house full of furnishings. She had known the Potters were rich, but she hadn't realized he had that kind of spending cash that he could almost literally buy her a house as well as a broom that would take the Weasley family 5 years to earn enough money for. She couldn't help but wonder what Tom would have gotten her if they had stayed together. She couldn't believe that Albus had ruined her life and was still trying to reconcile the hurt she still felt from Tom leaving her with knowing that he was under a compulsion charm. Her heart ached at knowing she could have been happy and they could have had a real family, with Hermione growing up with them. Her only consolation was that it was over now and her daughter would not have the same thing happen to her.

Tom Riddle sat in his room at Malfoy Manner and tried to figure out what to do with his life. He knew he could not take an active role in the political structure of the new world they were building. He had hurt too many people when Voldemort controlled him. All he really wanted was a nice comfortable place to settle down; A relaxing retirement where he would provide advice to Harry and anyone else as well as spend quality time with his daughter. His one true wish was that he could somehow undue the damage he caused to his and Minerva's relationship. He loved her, he always had and he longed to be able to tell her that but knew he had destroyed his chance years ago. His only consolation was that at least they had conceived Hermione. With all the evil that came from the war, Hermione was the silver lining.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: This is the last real chapter of the story. I have mostly finished a short epilogue that will be posted shortly. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 16:

Hermione and Severus were to act as 'chaperones' on Harry and Pansy's date and the two of them were in turn supposed to 'chaperone' Hermione and Severus. The idea was perfect for the two couples who happily agreed and then were able to spend the entire day in the other's company without someone looking over their shoulder.

"Potter, just promise me you won't get her in the position to make her pregnant and I promise I'll leave the two of you alone all day and swear to anyone who asks that we never left your sight." Severus told his once enemy.

"Deal, the same goes for you. You're welcome anywhere in the house as long as there is no baby making. The grounds are extensive as well so feel free to roam. Dobby and Winky will be around for anything we need." Harry told him and they shook hands to seal the deal.

"I can't believe NEWTs start next week," Hermione told Severus. "It seems like yesterday I was a naïve 1st year and now I'm only 3 weeks from graduation."

"Are you glad to be graduating?" He asked her as they snuggled on a blanket near the pond on the Potter grounds.

"More than you know," she told him with a smile and a searing kiss. "I want to begin the next stage of my life."

"Which stage would that be?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm ready to become a woman Severus and I want you to make me that woman." She purred in his ear. "I know the only way you'll make me a woman is to make me your wife first. The next stage would be being the best wife I could possibly be."

"Don't worry my darling; you will be the only wife I will ever want. And I will make you my wife very soon," he told her as he ran his hands along her body. "I am just as anxious to make you a woman as you are ready to be one."

"Are you sure you want to be with me Harry?" Pansy asked him, she still couldn't comprehend that the most eligible wizard in the world wanted her.

"Completely Pans," He told her and they shared a very tender kiss. "I will never want anyone other than you. I want to make you my wife, start a family with you. Would you be willing?"

"I love you Harry James Potter and nothing would make me happier than being your wife and the mother of your children." She told him and the two stopped talking and got down to some serious snogging knowing it would be one of the only opportunities for them to be alone for a while.

The Ministry of Magic finally gave approval for the Hogwarts University Courses. Minerva was ecstatic but realized that her summer would be completely full of trying to get the new curriculum off the ground. The teaching staff had just finalized the brochures on the new course offerings for the regular Hogwarts students and they had been diligently working on planning out the University material in hopes it would be approved in time. She knew they were all excited about the changes that were going to be coming about and she was happy she would be able to tell them all it was a go. There would be a transition period while they got everything going but she knew that they were about to bring about an educational revolution.

The announcement to the students would be made the day the OWLs and NEWTs were finished. They would have the last week of the term to ask questions and make course selections for the next year. It was shaping up to be a wonderful end of term.

Severus and Hermione no longer had as much alone time since she wasn't in hiding she couldn't spend as much time in the Chamber. She had spent a lot of time revising for her NEWTs and was impatiently waiting for Severus to propose to her. She knew that their courting time was at an end when she graduated and was desperately waiting for him to ask her to marry him. She didn't want to wait any longer than necessary to be his wife. She knew they would see each other over the summer and the next few years as she took the new university curriculum but she wanted to be his wife sooner rather than later.

Severus and Minerva were out shopping under the guise of searching for University materials. Minerva was helping Severus pick out an engagement ring for Hermione. They could both tell that Hermione was getting nervous and was impatiently waiting for an engagement. "So when are you going to propose and where?" Minerva asked him as they browsed around the shop.

"At dinner in the great hall after her final test." Severus told her. "She will not expect me to do it in such a large crowd. I want everyone to see that she really wants me." He told his soon to be mother-in-law.

"When will the wedding be?" Minerva asked knowing the tradition was for a long engagement as well so the bride could plan the perfect wedding.

"I think if it was up to Hermione she'd skip her graduation ceremony in favor of a wedding!" Severus laughed. "I will marry her as soon as she wishes. If that means the week after classes are over or 3 years from now, it doesn't matter to me as long as she becomes my wife."

"I must say that I like these changes in you Severus," Minerva told him. "It makes me glad to see my daughter so happy. I only wish I had the chance for the happiness the two of you share."

"The chance is still there Minerva, you only have to have the courage to face it," he told her gently wondering if she would ever give Tom a second chance.

As they were leaving the jewelry shop and heading to another they bumped into a man coming out of the men's clothing store. "Pardon me I wasn't watching where I was going," he told them as he bent down to retrieve his purchases that had fallen.

"It's no pro…" Minerva began to say as the stranger looked up and she was staring into a face she hadn't seen since she was a teenager. Her heart leapt into her throat and she was having difficulty breathing. He looked nothing like he had when the last time she had seen him. Hermione had said he had changed but she hadn't imagined he could be this handsome once more.

"Minni?" Tom choked in surprise at running into the love of his life. He had been trying to find a way to see her again without making it seem like he was intentionally seeking her out but hadn't come up with a way. Now that he saw her again he decided there was nothing he wanted more than to spend every moment he had left with her. "You look more beautiful than I remember," he told her with a smile.

Severus watched the meeting of the two lovers warily. He was unsure what his employer's reaction would be to seeing her long lost love once again. He knew she was starting to be able to reconcile that Tom had nothing to do with Voldemort but he wasn't sure she was ready for this type of reunion yet.

Minerva had been dreading this moment as she had not been able to figure out her feelings for Tom. She had spent hours just thinking about the two of them and if she was willing to give it another shot and if he would still even want her. Until she saw him she had tried to pretend he meant nothing to her, but now looking into his striking green eyes she knew finally that she could never live without him and be happy. So throwing propriety to the wind she rushed into his arms, sobbing like a schoolgirl but just glad to be near him.

Tom was stunned for a moment at having an armful of Minerva but quickly recovered and began trying to calm her. "Shhh love, it's alright now, everything will be alright. I'm so sorry for all the hurt you went through but I promise I'll do whatever I can to make up for it. Please don't push me away my darling. I'll spend forever trying to make you happy." Once she had calmed significantly he nodded in thanks to Severus before steering his lady love towards a café so they could catch up.

Severus was stunned at the turn of events but happy for the two. He made his way toward the jewelers at the end of the alley with a bounce in his step. He knew having her parents together would mean everything to Hermione. He just hoped they were still so much in love when they were that age. Soon, he thought to himself, soon she'll be mine forever. It didn't take him long to spot the perfect ring for his future bride and he quickly purchased it and made his way back to the school to plan how to ask her.

Hermione and her friends were once again hanging out in the ROR. "I can't decide which courses I want to take next year," she told them, wondering what their own plans were.

"I am planning on starting a Herbology Masters program," Neville told them with a grin as they all knew plants were his passion.

"I'm having problems deciding between a DA Mastery and Auror training," Harry told them. "If all our changes go through at the Ministry then I wouldn't be opposed to being an Auror anymore. I guess I'll have to wait out the summer and see."

"I'm going to take the medi-witch course and the teaching course," Pansy told them with a big smile. "That way I'll be able to both teach and patch up any kids I might have someday." Everyone noticed that Harry seemed especially pleased with that idea,

"Well I was born and bred for Law and Politics but I don't know if I could stand having my father as an instructor. He has already accepted the position. I will have to see, otherwise I'll Master in Potions." Draco told them.

"I understand what you mean Draco," Hermione told him. "I am considering the Transfiguration Mastery as well as the DA/DADA, Spell Creation, Magical History and Law and Politics. The problem with that is that my mother teaches transfiguration and my father just accepted the DA/DADA job. I also plan on taking language classes with Sinistra and the Warding and Protective Magic class being offered and I may look at the Household Charms class as well."

Ginny laughed at that, "My mum just accepted the offer to teach Household charms and she's going to be Gryffindor's new HOH since McGonagall can't continue since she's the Headmistress now. And I know my brother Bill accepted the position to teach both Rune Magic and Warding and Protective Magic." They all were surprised by this for a moment but thought it was great. "I plan on dropping most of my current electives and am going to take Healing, Ancient Languages, Household Charms and Warding and Protective Magic and maybe Art & Music if there's room. I plan on starting Healer training after I graduate then."

"I'm continuing with Care of Magical Creatures, Art & Music, Ancient Languages, Arithmancy and Household charms," Luna told them dreamily. "I don't think I'm going to take University courses and just go to work for my father as a reporter as I want to write. I plan on being editor of the student newspaper next year."

"So we're all set, all of us have a plan except Hermione who will continue taking all the classes offered until they offer her a teaching position so she can stay at Hogwarts with Snape who we all assume will be her husband by then," Ginny told them with a grin and they all laughed at Hermione's blush.

"It should be interesting to see who they get to teach all the classes for next year. I know my mother has been busy constantly trying to fill all the spots. They need somewhere between 30 – 35 staff to run both programs." Hermione told them.

"I say bring on the change," Harry said and they all agreed it was well past time for the Wizarding world to change their views and their policies. They couldn't wait to get started. "I have my first Wizengamot meeting the week after school lets out so we can discuss new and old laws alike. I'm excited about where everything is going. And if I have my way the first laws being abolished are the anti-werewolf and other magical creatures' laws. That should allow Remus to teach again if he wishes, maybe he'll be the new DADA professor."

"I just can't believe tomorrow is our last NEWT!" Neville exclaimed. "It feels like this week just drug on forever. We are finally at the end, or at least at the end of this chapter of our lives."

"Don't think of it as the end, think of it as 1,000 new beginnings," Pansy said and they all toasted to new beginnings.

Her last NEWT was over and Hermione slumped in relief at the table next to Harry. All along the hall the 5th and 7th years were finally able to relax as the tests were complete and dinner was about to start. Hermione couldn't believe that there was only a week left until graduation. She looked around at all her friends and her classmates wondering what the future would hold for all of them. They dug into their dinners quickly as they were famished from their tests. As dinner was drawing towards an end Hermione noticed a single owl making its way into the hall. Every eye was on the bird or more like what it was carrying. In the talons of the owl was a dozen roses only this time there were 10 red roses and 2 of another color.

As the owl dropped the roses off to her Hermione realized this meant that her courting was officially ended and she was both happy and sad to see it end. The two non-red roses were to signify the couple, there was another black rose for Severus and then there was her favorite flower the Fire and Ice rose to signify herself. She smiled as she reverently pulled the two colored roses from the bunch and kissed them each signifying her approval of the gift and officially closing the courting.

It took her a moment to notice that everyone was staring in her direction, but not at her, at something behind her. She turned around to find Severus standing behind her holding a matching pair of roses to the ones in her hand. You could hear a pin drop in the hall as the unobservant of the crowd finally realized who had been courting Hermione.

Severus smiled at her and then sunk down to one knee, earning gasps from those around her. "Hermione Granger Riddle, you are the light of my life. I would be nothing without you and my life will forever be incomplete without you in it. I love you more than I thought was possible; I am yours forever. Will you please give my life meaning and purpose and become my wife?" He asked her and opened a box for her to see a beautiful ring inside.

Hermione beamed in joy at Severus as he proposed to her in front of the entire school, laid his heart open for all to see that he did truly love her. She didn't think her heart could swell any larger than at that moment. "Yes, Yes I will marry you Severus Snape." She told him and he slipped the ring on her finger. She flung her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. When they were done kissing there was no one in the hall that doubted their love for each other.

"We did well," Tom said quietly from his place beside Minerva. Most the students hadn't noticed him but he wanted to be present for his daughter's engagement. "They are very well matched and seem happy."

"I am truly glad they are together, they both seemed to come alive once they realized their love." Minerva told him. "And her ring is gorgeous. I have to admit for being a definite Slytherin ring; even I could have accepted something like that."

The ring was breathtaking. It was a large 3 carat sapphire (her birthstone) and the setting was a platinum snake. The jaws of the snake's mouth were the prongs for the sapphire and the body of the snake coiled around her finger with the tail overlapping. The body of the snake had smaller gems imbedded into the platinum. The eyes were two larger emeralds and the body had emeralds, rubies, amethyst, diamond, citrine, and blue topaz. It was truly a work of art and was definitely fitting to be worn by the Heir of Slytherin.

The rest of the week flew by in a haze of determining class schedules and what the new rules would be for the University students. It was as if the week between the last test and Graduation had not even happened for all those set to graduate. Harry had to give a speech about the new direction the wizarding world was moving and the professors each said something brief and then Hermione gave a speech as the student with the highest scores. Before any of the friends realized it they were tossing their hats in the air and hugging each other in congratulations.

They all boarded the train together as they were each going off someplace different for the summer holidays. "Don't forget we're all getting together and going to muggle London for a show in 3 weeks," Hermione told them. They had decided that they wanted an excuse to get dressed up and act like grown-ups and decided a theatre performance in London was the best thing. "I'll take care of the tickets so you all just have to meet at Harry's that evening. Be ready to leave at 5 pm so we can make it on time and remember to dress your best." She told them before they all hugged good-bye for now and headed off.

Neville was heading on vacation with his parents to spend some real time with them. Harry was planning on revamping Grimwald Place while he attended the Wizengamot meetings. Pansy was vacationing with Millie in France for most of the summer as usual. Draco was spending time with his family as well as attending the Wizengamot meetings with his father as was the heir's prerogative. Luna was off exploring with her father for mythical creatures. Ginny was heading to the Burrow where the family was gathering as they were still trying to recover from everything Ron and Dumbledore had done to them. Hermione was going to spend some time with her adopted parents before heading permanently back to the wizarding world. She had bought the Grangers and owl of their own and connected them to the floo network so they could keep in touch but she didn't plan on ever returning for more than a visit.

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief as she read the letter in her hand. It was the final acceptance owl and she was now fully staffed for the coming year. She knew they still had a lot of work to do to get the course syllabus ready but at least now she had people to teach the classes. She wondered what the reactions would be to some of the teachers but she felt they were all well qualified and knew their new program would be a great success. They had 40 students signed up already for the university program from the recently graduated class and were just beginning to announce their new offerings to the public. She knew they would be able to pull in at least enough interested students and couldn't wait to get started.

There were 17 new staff members and 2 new former staff members as well as all the current staff were returning except for Trelawney who had spectacularly failed her Seer test. They determined that she did have a small amount of the sight but only for prophesy and that they estimated she would only ever have 5 prophesies and she had already had 2 at least. She failed all the practical tests for Divination and was asked to step down. There would be no need for her 'fake' lessons anymore and they were currently looking for a qualified Seer and would have Firenze teach those gifted until then. She smiled as she looked at the updated staff list.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Staff:**

Minerva McGonagall: HeadmistressTransfiguration Mastery, animagus lessons

Rodolphus Lestrange: Univeristy Dean/Asst HeadmasterUniversity Prof. Assistant

Severus Snape: Slytherin HOHPotions Mastery

Filius Flitwick: Ravenclaw HOHCharms Mastery, dueling club

Pamona Sprout: Hufflepuff HOHHerbologry Mastery, gardening club

Molly Weasley: Gryffindor HOHHousehold Charms, newspaper club

Poppy Pomfrey: School NurseHealing, Medi-witch training

Prof. Sinistra:Ancient Languages, Astronomy (temp)

Tom Riddle:Dark Arts, DA/DADA Mastery

Sturgis Podmore:Magical History

Dedalus Diggle:Spell Creation, Spell Creation Mastery

Remus Lupin:DADA, Defense Against Dark Creatures

Fleur Delacour:Charms

Nymphandora Tonks:Transfiguration

Ted Tonks:Herbologry

Horrace Slughorn:Potions

Rolanda Hooch:Flying & Physical Education, Quidditch

Bill Weasley:Rune Magic, Warding & Protective Magic

Alastair Moody:Auror training, Hit Wizard training

Celestina Warbeck:Art & Music, Art clubs, music clubs

Lucius Malfoy:Politics & Wizarding Law, Magical Culture & Theory

Andromeda Tonks:Magical History, Muggle Studies, Teaching course

Rubeus Hagrid: GroundskeeperCare of Magical Creatures

Prof Vector:Arithmacy

Augustus Pye:Healer training

Firenze: Divination (temp)

Rabastan Lestrange: Asst ProfDA/DADA Mastery, Auror/Hit Wizard

Penelope Clearwater: Asst ProfSpell Creation/Charms/Transfig. Mastery

Hestia Jones: Asst ProfMagical History, Law

Irma Pince: Librariannon-teacher, student research overseer

Argus Filtch: Caretakernon-teacher, detention records keeper

Hermione smiled as she put the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. She hoped no one would be upset with her plan. She had only discussed it with Severus and he told her that whatever she planned was fine with him. She grabbed her cloak and purse before apparating over to Harry's house.

"Hermione, you look amazing," Ginny gushed as she took in the perfect hair and makeup on her friend. She noticed her friend looked both excited and nervous and had a strange glow about her. She scrutinized her friend closer and noticed that the dress she was wearing was white and began to have an idea of what Hermione had been planning.

"You make the rest of us look underdressed," Draco drawled from behind his girlfriend as he smoothed out his finely tailored black suit.

"How many more are we expecting?" Harry asked as he realized that all their friends were present except Severus.

"Three," she told them and then her parents and Severus apparated in. "We're all here now." She told them and they all finally noticed her devious twinkle.

"Where exactly are we going?" Pansy asked her as she saw the look. "It's too early to leave for a show."

"We have a slight stop to make before we head to dinner and then the show," she told them and held out a length of white cord to them. "This is a portkey that will take us to our initial destination and I've arranged for muggle transportation from there." She watched as everyone grabbed hold of the cord, sent a beautiful smile to Severus and giggled out the phrase, 'Happily Ever After' to activate the portkey.

They all looked around in surprise as they arrived. "Hermione darling, why are we in a church?" Her father asked her with growing suspicion.

"And why my dear are you wearing a white dress under your cloak?" Minerva asked as well before gasping as she noticed the Grangers at the front of the church with a muggle minister and a man in ceremonial robes.

"Well I decided that I didn't want to start the new school year as Hermione Granger Riddle, so Severus and I are getting married tonight and you are all here to witness it." She told them with a giggle.

They all turned toward Severus to see his reaction. "Unlike all of you I was informed of this ahead of time." He told them and they noticed he was wearing formal black robes over a muggle tux. This relaxed the group and they all chuckled and headed to the front of the church while Tom and Hermione headed towards the back her dad joining them as well.

"Mr. Granger I would like to thank you for the loving care you gave my daughter growing up and molding her into the beautiful woman she is today," Tom told him and shook his hand. "I wish I could have been there for her myself but I rejoice every day that she had such a loving family with you since we could not have her."

"It's time," Hermione whispered to them and took off her cloak to reveal a beautiful but simple white silk wedding gown. It had silver and diamond details around the bust and made her look dazzling.

"You look beautiful," Tom and her father said at the same time and each offered her an arm as they were both going to walk her down the aisle.

Severus stood proudly at the front of the church waiting for his bride-to-be. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her in her wedding gown. He couldn't believe this angel was in love with him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. The ceremony passed in a blur for the two lovers as they gazed deeply into each others eyes. Hermione could barely remember it starting before she was pulled into Severus' tight embrace and kissed for the first time as his wife.

Their friends all cheered when they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. Hermione just beamed with happiness. They quickly exited the church to find a stretch limo waiting for them. All 12 slid into the vehicle and were taken to a very upscale restaurant to celebrate the marriage.

"I can't believe you planned all of this so quickly," Ginny told her friend with a grin. "So how does it feel to be married?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Hermione said with a wink and all the girls laughed while the guys just gave Severus encouraging looks.

The dinner was delicious and they all settled back into the limo for the trip to the show. "What are we seeing?" Tom asked curiously as he had never seen muggle theatre.

"We are seeing The Phantom of the Opera, it's a musical," Hermione told them happily. "It's also my favorite and I was able to get us all tickets. I wanted us all to have some fun tonight since Severus and I will be gone for the next month on our honeymoon."

"We're all very happy for you two," Pansy told the newly married couple. "Make sure you owl once in a while and we'll see you when you get back."

The school year was about to start again and all the staff had arrived. Minerva was anxious to start the year. They had 87 students in the university courses and a record breaking 519 students in the regular curriculum. There were around 125 transfer students and about 100 new 1st years since word got out about the new classes being offered. She smiled as she looked at the changes in the great hall. A 5th long table had been added for the university students above which the Hogwarts banners flew as the other tables had their house banners above. The staff table was now on two levels so that all 31 staff members could look out over the students.

She smiled as she heard the excited chatter of the University students who had been arriving most of the day from Hogsmead since they could apparate and were not required to take the train. They had all filed into the hall before the first carriage arrived with the returning students. She smiled as she then saw Rodolphus approaching leading a very long line of 1st year and transfer students who needed to be sorted. She could just feel the excitement from the students, the staff and even the castle as they began their newest adventure!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Epilogue

Harry proposed to Pansy on Halloween and she accepted. They were married in a small but beautiful ceremony at Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve. They were the first married couple to be enrolled in the University program at Hogwarts and Minerva and the staff had to rethink the living situation for them. They revamped the 'forbidden' area of the 3rd floor into married student housing with small apartments for the married students as they realized Harry and Pansy would not be the last.

Pansy became pregnant with their first child after 2 years of marriage and finished her teaching course while battling pregnancy hormones. Their firstborn son was named Sirius James Potter and was the apple of his parents' eyes. He was followed over the next few years by 7 other siblings. According to Harry they decided they needed to beat the Weasley family. They ended up with 6 boys and 2 girls: Sirius, Patrick, John, Sebastian, Lily, Rose, and twins Remus and Romulus.

Pansy and Harry were very happy. Pansy stayed home with the children and taught them their primary school education before they headed to Hogwarts. Harry completed Auror training and got his mastery in DA/DADA. He quickly rose through the rank of Aurors and by the time he was 35 he was the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and was then voted in as Minister of Magic when he was 50. He reigned as the longest ever Minister of Magic after retiring at the age of 175 to travel the world with Pansy and spend time with their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Neville and Luna were married 6 years after Neville graduated Hogwarts as he finished his Herbology Mastery and apprenticeship before they wed. Neville opened his own greenhouse and sold ingredients all over Europe to potions masters and apothecaries. His talent with growing plants earned him much fame and prestige. Luna worked as a reporter for her father's paper the Quibber until she married Neville. Once married she took time off to write a book about the war and chronicled everything that Dumbledore had done. Over the rest of her career she wrote over 50 books, all of which were used at one point in time in classes at Hogwarts.

Neville and Luna had a daughter they named Soleil Astra Longbottom. She was quite the mix of the two and it took the sorting hat over 10 minutes to sort her and finally decided on Slytherin of all places for her. Luna was unable to have children after complications with Soleil and they became foster parents to any wizarding child who was unable to be cared for by muggle parents or relatives.

Draco took his time in proposing to Ginny and her family had almost given up on them dating forever when 7 years after he graduated from Hogwarts he finally asked her. Their wedding was the largest and most elaborate the wizarding world could ever remember. Draco felt content that he had finally shown up Severus and Harry by giving Ginny a fairy tale wedding.

Draco followed in his father's footsteps and became an expert in Politics and Law. He also got his certificate in History of Magic and along with Harry the two were almost single handedly responsible for the reformation of the Ministry of Magic and the laws that govern the magical population. Ginny became a healer and was one of the best and brightest at St. Mungo's.

Draco and Ginny had 2 children, the firstborn boy and heir to the Malfoy fortune Nicodemus Arthur Malfoy who looked the spitting image of his father except for the slight splattering of freckles and a beautiful daughter Ariel Narcissa Malfoy who had long strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and striking silver blue eyes.

Tom and Minerva were together until their deaths but never did marry. Minerva remained headmistress at Hogwarts until her death. During the time of her tenure the school blossomed and once again became the jewel of the wizarding world. Between the University courses and the regular school the ranks of students had swelled to almost 800 by the time she passed away. Tom remained a professor of Dark Arts and taught the mastery classes until his body could no longer handle the strain from his years as Voldemort. Tom was the first to pass away at the age of 150, young for a wizard but old for a once Dark Lord. Minerva followed him 25 years later both glad of the happy times they had together.

Hermione and Severus were blissfully happy being married to each other. Severus began to really enjoy teaching as the university students were talented and wanted to learn. With his guidance the almost lost art of being a potions master was returned in full and many advances were made including a full cure for werewolves which completely cured Remus Lupin along with countless others.

Hermione did as her friends predicted and took all the classes she wanted. She earned masters in Transfiguration, DA/DADA, and Spell Creation as well as her degrees in Magical History and Law & Politics. She became fluent in several different languages throughout her life and at one point in time sat through all the basic Hogwarts curriculum she had missed as a student when it wasn't offered. When she was through with her masteries she was offered the Transfiguration professor position to teach the masters program when Minerva decided to just focus on being Headmistress and no longer teach as well. When Minerva passed on Hermione was unanimously decided upon as her replacement.

Severus and Hermione waited 17 years after their marriage to start a family of their own. Their first daughter Sabrina Minerva Snape married Draco and Ginny's son Nico proving the she was her mother's daughter by marring a man almost 10 years her senior. Both sets of parents were pleased with the match though and were happy their children had found love in one another. Severus was not so happy when his 2nd and youngest daughter fell in love with a Potter. Samantha Hermione Snape fell for Romulus Potter, the youngest of the Potter brood and the two secretly dated throughout Hogwarts and university courses. Hermione thought it was amusing that both her daughters fell for sons of her best friends.

Overall the Wizarding world had become a thriving and wonderful place. The number of wizards was growing and the economy was booming. It was a great time to be a wizard. The fear of danger was minimal and everything seemed peaceful. It would be hundreds of years after all their great grandchildren passed on to the next life before the dark began to seep back into the world but this time they were prepared and never again was a wizard allowed to become as corrupt or power hungry as either Dumbledore or Voldemort.

THE END


End file.
